tropical paradise
by anqelkissezox
Summary: a winning lottery ticket leads to a vacation to a tropical island for Bella Swan and Alice Brandon where they meet and fall for the charming owners of the island. story is better than the summery. All human. please read and review
1. Mike Newton and the scratch ticket

Tropical paradise.

Chapter 1

BPV

I awoke that morning to hear Charlie's booming voice calling me from down stairs.

" Bella, honey, you have to get up! Your going to be late for school!" Charlie bellowed out. I got up out of the bed that I had slept in my entire life and walked across the room that hadn't changed since the day I was born. The only things that hadn't been in there that day were my adult bed and a desk that held my decrepit computer. As I headed into the shower, I groaned. I didn't want to go to school today, but I had to. I had a huge test in history today. Well at least I got to break up with my psychotic boyfriend Mike Newton.

Mike Newton had started out as a normal boyfriend. I had known him for years, since Charlie had been one of the best costumers in the Newton's sporting goods store. When we started dating, he seemed like a sweet, doting boyfriend. Then as if the change happened over night, he became obsessive. I had even once caught him looking at me through the tree in my bedroom once. The calls never stopped. He had always wanted to know, where I was, who I was with, and if I was cheating on him. His sense of paranoia had grown in the past few months to the point where our fights were starting to get physical. The straw that broke the camels back was that my best friend, Alice Brandon, had caught Mike cheating on me with another woman. After she told me that, my mind was made up to break up with him.

As I came bounding down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice the huge grin on my father's face. My father hated Mike Newton. He felt that Mike was arrogant and a show off. I had to agree with him there, he drove a shit box suburban for crying out loud! I was thinking about this as I dove into my lucky charm's cereal. After I was done, I placed the bowl in the sink, grabbed my coat, and proceeded to head out the door. I grabbed the gift that I had gotten for Alice's birthday( it was yesterday) on the way out. It was a coach purse, something that had taken three months of saving up for. When I had seen it in the store ( Alice and I had frequent shopping trips to Seattle) I automatically knew she would like it.

As I pulled out of the drive way, I tried to formulate what I would say to Mike. I wasn't afraid to break it off, but I was afraid of what he would do after the fact. As I said before Mike wasn't stable. In fact he was the type to go all homicidal or suicidal or something like that, which was scary. I would probably tell him that it was me and not him or something like that.

I met up with Alice in the parking lot, like I do every day. She was ecstatic that I was going to break it off. She really hated the kid. In fact her hatred rivaled Charlie's . It was one of the many reasons Charlie liked her as my best friend.

" in case I die... happy birthday!" I said giving her the bag which contained the Coach

" Oh, what is it!" Alice said while opening up the bag.

" BELLA OMG YOU DIDN'T!" Alice shrieked when she first saw the bag.

" you shouldn't of!" Alice said happily.

" do you like it?" I asked.

" LIKE IT...I LOVE IT!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down. I then saw Mike coming towards me and groaned.

" HI BABE!" Mike yelled at me, completely ignoring Alice. Ugh...here we go!

" Listen Mike, we need to talk." I started up.

" What is it?" Mike asked confused.

" I know what you did last night, you were seen by a number of witnesses." which was true. After Alice called me, I was hit with a wave of phone calls by class mates wanting to know why Mike was making out with another girl.

" What are you talking about?" Mike played dumb.

" I know that you were out with Jessica Stanley, I know that you made out with her, and I know that you took her home last night!" I said. Jessica Stanley was the biggest whore of the Senior class, I wouldn't be surprised if they did anything else. It was then that Jessica called out to him. She was dressed in five in heals, booty shorts and a tube top...in the middle of March!

" Mikey baby...last night was so fun!" Mike looked embarrassed at this, the moron was going to try and deny it.

" What are you talking about Jessica?" Mike asked shooting her a warning look...which she didn't get.

" you know, you, me, and the back seat of your car in front of my house!" Jessica shouted. Okay I really didn't need to know that. Alice looked disgusted..

" Mike if your going to be with the whor- I mean Jessica, fine go right a head, but im not going to be the woman who always wonders if her boyfriend is cheating. Id go nuts, I've had enough, im breaking it off." I said. Alice looked thrilled.

" What?" Mike asked dumbly.

" You heard me... Im B-R -E-A-K- I-N-G U-P with you!" I said.

Mike looked horrified. Then his eyes filled with rage and he turned in Alice's direction. So he was going to blame this all on her, when he was the one that cheated?

" This is all your fault... you filled her head with all these lies about me!" Mike spat.

" No, I didn't do anything, you did it all yourself!" Alice shot back

" Mike, honestly, she's telling the truth!" I shouted.

" NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH MIKE NEWTON!" Mike roared running into the school. That was another lie, I knew that three of his ex girlfriends broke it off with him. Alice laughed as he ran away.

" What a fucking narcissist!" Alice laughed as we headed into the building.

" I know!" I said.

" I cant believe that you actually dated that...how could you stand the ego?" Alice asked

" To be honest Alice, I don't even know!" I responded.

I had lucked out that day that many people saw the breakup. The rumor mill started to turn, but was basically killed by people who both witnessed the incident last night as well as the breakup. Everywhere I walked people told me how glad they were that I broke it off with Mike. Apparently he wasn't as popular as he thought he was. It shouldn't of surprised me, Mike thought that he was better than god himself.

I took my history test and felt that I knew all the answers, which probably meant that I failed. After I finished, I talked with Alice some more. I had lucked out that we were placed in the same class. Alice wanted to plan a celebratory shopping trip to celebrate the end of my relationship with Mike. She was practically bouncing the down the hall way all day.

" Oh, I forgot to ask you, my father's getting my car inspected while we're in school, do you think that you could give me a ride home?" Alice asked on the way to lunch.

" sure, no problem!" I said. Alice lived right across the street from us, so it wouldn't be out of the way.

" Thank you, it means so much!" Alice said happily.

" your welcome!" I said

we then finished our lunch.

At the end of the day Alice met me at my car. True to her word, her car was missing from it's usual spot when I walked by it. When we got into my truck, Alice thanked me again.

" While we're in here... do you mind stopping at the grocery store... I want to buy scratch tickets!" Alice asked ( she had just turned 18( a/n I don't know the gambling age in Washington state, so just bare with me on this)). I had to buy dinner anyways so I told her we would. She squealed with joy.

I picked up what I needed too at the store. Tonight we were going to have chicken with mashed potatoes and a salad. Charlie would be thrilled. I always enjoyed cooking, it gave me time to think. As I was thinking about this Alice ran up and bought two $2 scratch tickets from costumer service. We then went into the check out line and payed for the food.

" I cant believe that you actually did it...you actually broke up with him!" Alice said

" I know, but I had to, I mean I couldn't be the woman who gets cheated on constantly!" I said.

"I feel ya there!" Alice said. Alice had plenty of boyfriends that cheated on her. She always had the innate sense to know what they were doing though. That was how she knew where Mike was.

" what is it with the men we pick!" Alice exclaimed as we walked into the car.

" I know, its like we have bad luck or something!" I said

I then pulled into Alice's drive way. She bid me goodbye and headed into her house. I backed into my drive way and brought everything into the house. I had already diced up the salad and was placing the chicken in the oven when Charlie came in.

" What smells so good Bells!" Charlie said as he entered the kitchen.

" Oh, we're having chicken tonight with mashed potatoes and a salad!" I said

" Sounds wonderful!" Charlie said.

About two hours later we dug in. Charlie talked about his day, how he arrested some middle schooler's for vandalism. Crime wasn't big in Forks, Washington( the town that I lived in) so this was a big deal for him. He acted as if he caught a serial killer or something.

" So, how was your day?" Charlie asked... he had wanted to know how the break up went, but was trying to be subtle about it.

" it went well...but you might want to keep watch in case Mike comes...he didn't take it well!" I said.

" Marvelous...it will give me a chance to pull my gun on the kid!" Charlie said.

I retired up the stairs after dinner. Charlie wanted to watch the baseball game, something that I really wasn't into. Because I had no homework, I got really bored and went on my computer. I went to check my e-mail to find that I had ten... count them...ten e-mails from Mike asking me to think it over. They progressively got more threatening. So I sent him this:

" Mike, no matter how much you threaten me, ill never come back to you. Its over. Were DONE!"

I hit send and then changed my face book and my space statuses to "single". There was a massive amount of messages from Mike on those sights as well, but I ignored them. Since I now had really had nothing to do...I pulled out the scratch ticket and began to work on that. My winning numbers were 7 and 13 ( it figured that my birth date would be my lucky number!). Row one was filled with $20 prizes, none of which I won. I felt no hope when I got to the end of Row two, since I hadn't won anything else. When I scratched off the last number, I noticed that it was a thirteen. I looked down to see how much I won thinking that at most it would be $200 or something like that. My jaw dropped when I got a look at the actual prize. I had won $1,000,000. I started to hyperventilate. I wanted to scream. I immediately called my father into my room to double check the amount. He freaked when he saw all those zeros. I was thanking god at this point that I was 18 so that I could collect the money. I sprinted across the street, ticket in hand and knocked on Alice's door.

" Bella, what happened, did Mike threaten you or something?" Alice asked when she saw my face.

" No, well he did, but that's not what im here for!" I responded.

" Well then what is it?" Alice said impatiently.

" Look!" I said while shoving the scratch ticket in her face. Her face dropped when she saw what I had won.

" OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down. She then ran up stairs retrieving her ticket. She then began to scratch. She too had won $1,000,000. She bellowed out for her father to look at the tickets. I thought that he was going to have a heart attack or something.

" ALICE MY GOD, DO YOU KNOW THE ODDS OF THAT HAPPENING TWICE... IT DOESN'T EVEN HAPPEN ONCE!" Mr. Brandon said, his face turning white as a sheet. I thought that he was going to faint or something. Charlie then came running across the street, upon seeing the look on Mr. Brandon's face he asked, " you too?".

" Well, I know what we have to do with this money!" Alice shrieked. She then turned to her dad and asked if we could vacation on the island in which Alice's family had a hotel. It was passed down from generation to generation and Mr. Brandon just recently inherited it.

" Okay, you'll only have to pay air fare!" Mr. Brandon said. Sweet free hotel!


	2. Alice and her shopping sprees

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does.**

**Chapter 2**

BPV

Alice's father booked the trip with ease. In addition to owning the hotel, he was also a travel agent, so we could get the best deals on air fare. Between the two of us it cost $1,000 for a two way ticket to the Florida coast and free boating to the island because the hotel that Alice's family owned also ran transportation to the island. Alice did some background research on the island that we were going to and found out that it was owned by a private corporation known as the Cul-Hal corporation. Their main purpose was keeping the island up and running. They made their money through the beach taxes and tour guides, apparently where we were going was a popular tourist destination. The island also offers scuba diving lessons, parasailing, and anything that has to do with water sports. We were going to leave during spring break, which was coming up in a month.

In the mean time we turned into celebrities in school. No one from this area had even come close to winning a million dollars before so everyone now wanted to be our friends. Alice could see right through these people though, she knew which ones only would befriend us because of the money though. The funny part was seeing Mike Newton's face though. Who would of thought that I would hit the lotto the day I broke up with him! That must of stung him like a ton of bricks, seeing my face everywhere. Alice laughed when she saw him.

"Man, I wish I was there when he found that out!" Alice continued to laugh.

" He probably peed himself!" I said

" Yeah, his jaw probably dropped as well... serves him right ... cheating bastard!" Alice spat

" Well, now he can have his hoe!" I said.

" you think that he kicked himself for that?" Alice asked playfully

" Most definitely!" I said

" Man, I wish that this happened the day I broke it off with Eric!" Alice said. Alice had dated Mike's best friend who acted very similar to Mike. The whole group of those kids were very arrogant.

" I know, well you cant win them all!" I responded.

It was then that the Bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

That weekend Alice went nuts shopping. She would of blew through both our millions if our fathers hadn't put it in bank accounts that she didn't have access to until she was twenty one. We were lucky that we both had jobs at the library or else Alice would be thousands of dollars in debt right now. When the library found out about us hitting it big they immediately granted us the two weeks that we both put in for...a rarity. I was thinking about this while Alice was shoving bikinis in my face. I settled on getting three different dark blue bikini sets, a carry on, a roll around, and enough shorts and camisoles and coverups to last me a month. Alice got the same thing only the bikinis we're a hunter green that matched her eye color.

" Man, I cant believe that we're shopping for a trip to a tropical paradise!" Alice said while skipping in the isles. A movement caught her eye and I noticed blonde spikes heading in our direction. What the hell was he doing here? They stopped in the middle of the girls clothing section and I could see Mike staring at me through a pile of clothes. It looked as if he was trying to hide, but it was dead obvious what he was doing.

" What the fuck man...did he follow us in here?" Alice said skiving out. We bought our stuff and ran out to another store as fast as we could.

" That kid is fucking tapped!" Alice said once we reached the safety of the other store.

" I told you that he was obsessed!" I said. It was then that Mike Newton came running into the store that we were now in. He was such a moron. He didn't comprehend that he was spotted.

" Hold my stuff!" I said as I walked over to Mike.

" with pleasure!" Alice beamed at me. She really did hate Mike.

" Mike, I know what your doing, its not going to work, so just cut the shit!" I said.

" Stop following me, stop threatening me, and stop talking about me behind my back ( I had found out from people that he was talking about me) and I will let you be. Let me live my life and ill let you live yours!" I said.

" you are my life, I will never leave you alone!" Mike declared. Obviously this kid had something wrong with him.

" Mike its over, fucking leave me alone!" I almost shouted

"NEVER!" wonderful so I was going to have a permanent stalker!

" Mike please!" I begged

" I will never leave you alone murhahahaha!" Mike said while running out of the store like a freak.

I walked back over to Alice. She looked horrified. Her face was almost ashen in color and she was shaking. She had heard everything.

" WHAT A SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice shouted.

" YEAH, WHAT THE FUCK " IM NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE"!" I said disgustedly

We continued our shopping with out any further interruptions from Mike. Alice was pissed though about that, she couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to pull something like that.

" What a nerve!" Alice said while picking up a black and white sun dress and holding it up to herself. I had to say it went with her hair very well. Anything went on Alice though. Alice was pixie like, small and beautiful and I wasn't . I had too much of Charlie in me to even compete with Alice. I was average compared to Alice and I knew it.

" I mean common man! He chose to have sex with the hoe, now he has to deal with it!" Alice said while throwing sun dresses at me. She must of had me try on at least six dresses finally deciding to just buy them all.

" I know!" I said

" I hope that he doesn't act up while we're away! Then again it will give Charlie a chance to fulfill a dream of his in that he would be able to shoot him!" I said

" True!' Alice said.

" I think that Charlie would die of happiness if he did shoot him though!" I said laughing.

" I think that he would be dancing up and down about it!" Alice continued.

" if there's one good thing about this trip, it will be getting away from Mike!" I said to which Alice agreed.

" I second that!" Alice said.

We then headed into the car with all of our belongings. It could barely fit into my truck, that was how much stuff we had. When I went into the house I could barely see a thing, Charlie had to help me carry the stuff in. After everything was put away I told him about Mike Newton. Charlie bugged out. He had already hated the kid and now this just cemented the hatred.

" HE THREATENED MY BABY GIRL!" Charlie roared.

"Dad, im sure that its nothing, I just wanted to warn you just incase though!" I said.

The next month flew right on by. It mostly consisted of periodic shopping trips, telling my new stalker off every single day and everything else that I usually do with Charlie. The night before we were to leave for the trip Charlie volunteered to help me pack. That was odd since Charlie really didn't like house work. When he entered the room, he spoke.

" Before we start packing, I want to give you something for your protection" Charlie said while taking out a bottle of pepper spray.

" Now since we live in Forks I thought that I would never have to give this to you, but your ex turned out to be such a freak that I reconsidered that thought." Charlie said while giving me the bottle of pepper spray.

" Thank you dad!" I said while putting the pepper spray in my purse.

"Now speaking of the freak, has he bothered you any more?" Charlie asked.

" Only about every single day!" I said. Charlie froze.

" Once you get back, I swear to god, ill be filling a report against that sick fuck!" Charlie roared.

" Thanks dad!" I said while placing one of the dresses that Alice bought me in my roll around.

" No problem!" Charlie said placing a camisole in my carry on.

" How was you day besides that kid then?" Charlie asked.

" Oh it was fine, Alice is all hyped up about the trip, she cant wait to be on the island hitting up the shopping there!" I said. Charlie laughed at this.

" Already, she's not even there yet!" Charlie laughed.

" Oh I know, I think that ill need to buy another suit case once im there!" I said

" The thought of Alice in a tour shop scares me!" Charlie joked.

It was then that Charlie left the room. Our flight was leaving early so I wanted a good night sleep so that I wouldn't be tired. Charlie and I were going to pick Alice up and he was going to drive us to the Airport. Mr. Brandon was going to drive us home when we returned. I headed into the shower to wash my hair. After that I packed all of my shampoos and conditioners. I then headed over to my pajama draw and pulled out the only pair that I had not packed for the trip. I went over to my computer and proceeded to delete all the e-mails from Mike. I didn't even read them anymore. After that I went to sleep.


	3. goodbye rain!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does.**

**Chapter 3**

BPV.

Early the next morning we picked up Alice in the cruiser. I couldn't believe that it was like three o clock the next morning and Alice was as perky as ever. I wondered if she had coffee the night before. She was so excited about the trip that she was bouncing up and down all the way to the airport.

" Today's the day!" Alice shrieked when she first entered the car.

" I know, isn't it exciting...no Mike Newton for two whole weeks!" I said

" sitting on the beach... shopping... relaxing!" Alice said excitedly.

" man, I wish I could do that?" Charlie said happily.

We got to the air port with time to spare. Alice ran through security like a child going Disney world for the first time. We checked our bags as fast as we could and then went over to the waiting area to wait until our plane boarded. Alice eyed the little donut shop.

" lets get something to eat!" Alice said. So we went into the donut shop. Alice grabbed a chocolate glazed donut and I grabbed a maple frosted one. We paid and made our way to a table.

" I love chocolate glazed donuts!" Alice said digging in.

" you know, I cant believe that we didn't do something like this before!" I said

" I know!"

" I have a feeling that this trip is going to be fun!" Alice said

" Me too!"

We then headed over to another stand where we bought cross word puzzles and magazines. I was one of those people who if they didn't have anything to do on a flight, would start freaking out. From the stories that she told, I understood that Alice was the same way. Alice was absolutely thrilled that she was able to buy this month's addition of seventeen magazine. She really enjoyed seeing all the clothing in it. All Alice wanted to be when she was younger was a Fashion Designer, and she had the talent to do so. When we were freshman, she designed the clothing for the drama departments plays, something usually reserved for seniors.

" Now boarding flight 101 for ft. Lauderdale , Florida. Damn we had to go!

The flight itself was about five hours long. Alice and I passed the time by reading the magazines, doing the cross ward puzzles, and talking. I swear that was the longest time that Alice ever sat still in a while. We wound up watching " Stewart Little" as well to pass up the time.

" you know its so peaceful, so quiet, I really have a good feeling about this trip!" Alice said. Alice had a uncanny knack for predicting the future successfully.

" Have you ever been to this place before?" I asked.

" Only once and I was so young that I don't remember much." Alice said.

" What do you remember?" I asked.

" Well the hotel mostly...it had so many shops in it!" Alice said. It figured that Alice would remember that.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, it was like my dream come true!" Alice responded. This was going to be my worst night mare...Alice living in a mall.

" You have to see it Bella, from what I remember its gorgeous!" Alice said smiling.

" I cant wait!" I said.

" Neither can I !" Alice exclaimed.

I looked out of the window to see the sun getting brighter and brighter. Oh how I missed the sun! Forks being located in the rainiest place in the Continental United States almost never saw the sun. It was odd seeing how bright it could get.

" OH SUN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Alice exclaimed. Alice felt the same way I did about the sun. passengers gave Alice disgruntled looks. Alice looked at them and laughed.

" if they only lived in Forks!" Alice laughed

" Oh I know!" I said.

" Oh I hope that it doesn't rain on the trip!" Alice said.

" I know, only we would bring the rain out there!" I joked.

"Yeah we would!" Alice responded.

" So what stuff does you hotel have?" I asked.

" We have a gym, a pool, a whirlpool, a Jacuzzi and a sauna!" Alice exclaimed happily. I made a mental note to hit the sauna up when we got there.

" Wanna hit the sauna up when we get there?" Alice spoke my thought.

" YEAH!" I exclaimed.

" This is your pilot speaking, we are beginning our decent into Ft. Lauderdale, we ask that all electronic devices are turned off and that you wear your seatbelts...thank you for flying with us today!" The pilot cut it. Alice squealed and whipped her seat belt on, I did the same.

Alice started to bounce up and down as the plane descended . She really couldn't wait to be there! She started to squeal an coo as well. She was really excited about this trip. That was another difference between Alice and I. Alice was more outgoing and child like. I was more reserved, I didn't show as much emotion as Alice did.

" I cant believe that we're almost there!" Alice said.

" I know, neither can I!" I said

" Your going to probably laugh at this, but do you know what Charlie gave me last night?" I asked.

" Oh, don't tell me your father gave you a bottle of pepper spray too!" Alice hit the nail on the head. The pepper spray was small enough to get through security.

" You too?" I asked.

" Charlie told my father about Mike Newton, I guess that they went to the same place to get the stuff!" Alice said.

" You know, our fathers are like two peas in a pod!" I said.

" I know! Like I cant hit an attacker with my purse...I think that it would knock them out cold...by the way did I ever thank you for it?" Alice said, the last part coming out like a question.

" Like a hundred times already!" Alice beamed at this.

" Well here's one hundred and one...thank you!" Alice said.

" No problem...thank you for suggesting your hotel!" I said

It was then that the plane landed.

Once we hit the air port, we grabbed our bags and raced across it so that we could catch a taxi to get to the dock. The taxi driver nearly died after seeing how much stuff we had. It probably looked as if we were moving to the island.

" You know this is so exciting...I've never been in a taxi cab before!" Alice exclaimed as we hit the road.

" I know, neither have I!" I said

" Ugh I cant wait, this is so exciting, I cant believe that we're actually doing this!" Alice exclaimed.

" I cant believe that our fathers actually let us do this!" I said. Charlie was the over protective father, so this was a huge step for him. I guess he had to be though, ever since mom left he was stuck being a single parent of an only child.

" I know, I thought that your dad especially would animatedly refuse do it!" Alice said.

" Well that means that his trust in our decisions has grown!" I said.

" Man I cant wait to see the hotel again! Your going to love it!" Alice said.

" Really!"

" Hell yeah!" Alice said. I was really wanting to see what the big deal was about this hotel now!

As we were talking, we passed beautiful beaches with palm trees waving lazily. Well if this was what the main land looked like over here, I couldn't wait to see the island. As we got closer to the dock Alice began to bounce more and more.

" Oh, we're so close that I can practically taste it!" Alice said excitedly.

"I know... by the way how long does the boat ride take?" I asked. Alice's face deflated.

" Oh about two hours, this place is located near the Bahamas!" Alice said. That got me even more excited... we're going to be in the Carribean!

" WHAT!" I almost shrieked.

" yeah, its near the Bahamas!" Alice said excitedly

We then reached the dock


	4. Hotel Brandon

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! I promise Edward's coming in really soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

BPV

Two hours later we reached the island. Gorgeous didn't even describe it. It was more than gorgeous. There wasn't even a right word to describe it's beauty! We got there as the sun was starting to set, making this the most romantic place that I had ever seen. I mean they wrote books about this place. I looked over at Alice.

" Damn I wish that I had a boyfriend to share this with!" I said

" Ew please don't tell me your thinking about getting back with Mike!" Alice joked.

" No Alice be serious!" I said

" Alright, I know what you mean!" Alice exclaimed.

We found our hotel in no time. It was easy being that it was the biggest building on the island. It was huge, it must of been like 100 stories tall or something. I was amazed at the hight.

" Alice was your hotel always this big?" I asked

" No, each generation added like ten stories to it, see the very top was finished like a month ago, we're going to be one of the first to sleep in it!" Alice said in a manner of fact tone. Once we entered, I could see why it was Alice's favorite place. They had Gucci, Prada, Coach....every expensive store on the face of the planet was located in it, and Alice being the only heir got heavy discounts at the very least here.

The hotel waiting area was made of dark cherry wood. The waiting chairs were made of a deep red material that matched the wood. It was absolutely stunning. The front desk was absolutely stunning.

" Alice this is gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

" I told you that you would like it!" Alice exclaimed back.

" Just wait till you see our rooms!" Wait did Alice just say rooms? As in plural!

"Alice...did you just say rooms?" I asked.

" well yeah, daddy got us two rooms, one for you and one for me...we're right across from each other!" Alice said

Alice then ran over and gave our names to the receptionist. Her eyes bugged out when she realized that she was speaking to the owner's daughter and gave Alice the keys immediately.

" Here you go Miss. Brandon...Miss. Swan ring the desk if you need anything" she said

" Thank you...Tanya" Alice said looking at the name tag. The woman almost hyperventilated

The rooms were absolutely stunning. Mine had a breathtaking view on one of the beaches. The bed frames were made of a dark cherry wood, but the walls were white. The drawers were made out of the same type of wood that the bed frames were made out of. The flooring was the same, but it had white area rugs scattered across. I turned and immediately thanked Alice.

" Alice, if your father owns this then why do you live in Forks?" I asked.

" Daddy believes in giving to the less fortunate, so he donates the revenue to charity, he keeps just enough to keep it running though!" It figured that Mr. Brandon would do something like that.

" Really, that's wonderful!" I said.

" Alice, who designed these rooms?" I asked.

" Oh I drew them out and a team of interior designers actually picked stuff out!"Alice said. Damn Alice was good, I would have to have her re do my room when we got back!

" Damn Alice, want to redo my room?" I asked.

" If Charlie would ever let me!" Alice joked.

" With you Alice, im sure that he would!" I joked back

" Hey, want to use the Jacuzzi?" Alice randomly asked.

" Sure, why not?" I answered playfully.

" give me five minutes, ill be right back!" I said as I threw my luggage on my bed, Alice ran across the hall into her's.

I then pulled out one of my dark blue bikinis. We figured that since there was a washing machine and dryer that all we would need is the three that we bought. I had to say that Alice really did have an eye for this stuff. I mean she had a heavy fashion sense. I was still thinking about this when Alice came running back into the room.

" Ready!" Alice said bubbly.

" Let's go!" I said grabbing a towel.

When we reached the pool room we bee lined right towards the Jacuzzi. Alice was going nuts over it. She truly loved the Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi was huge. It was one of the biggest that I had ever seen. I figured that it was the size of a small swimming pool. That gives you the idea on how big the actual pool was!

" Man Alice, I love your father!" I said as I sat in the Jacuzzi.

" I know!" Alice beamed.

" Remind me to thank him for this when we get back!" I said

" You know, I think that im going to suggest that he put in a mud room, I mean wouldn't that be interesting!" Alice said.

"Alice only you would find fault with paradise!" I said shaking my head.

" What...cant a girl have a mud room!" Alice said.

"Alice with you it wouldn't just be a mud room!" I said.

"I can hold myself back!" Alice responded

" What about the time when you kept on upgrading your coffee set?" I countered

" What about it?" Alice asked.

" Alice you would keep adding stuff and you know it!" I said

"Well yeah I guess your right!" Alice said bummed out.

We then spent the next hour just soaking in the Jacuzzi. It was the best time that I have had in ages! I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. I wondered why Alice and her family hadn't come out here much, I mean they could obviously afford the hotel costs.

"Alice... why doesn't your family come out here more often?" I asked.

" Well they always felt that they shouldn't flaunt their ownership, that and the fact that dad couldn't leave the travel agency!" Alice answered. Well that was responsible of them!

" Really?"

" Yeah!" Alice responded

We then went up stairs to get ready for dinner. It was getting really late and we both hadn't eaten in hours. I pulled off my wet bikini and started to search for an appropriate outfit.

I finally settled on a regular t-shirt, shorts and sandals. I then watched tv while I waited for Alice.

" You ready Bella?" Alice called from across the hall.

" Yeah im ready!" I called back.

" Good, lets go!" Alice said.

We then headed over to a little Italian restaurant. I ordered the spaghetti while Alice ordered a small pizza. I had to say that the food came out perfect! This place really knew how to cook! Alice looked as if she was enjoying her pizza as well.

" This pizza's awesome!" Alice said as she took another bite.

"I know, this place really knows how to cook!" I said.

" Yeah compared to that place Forks calls a restaurant this place is like a five star restaurant!" Alice declared.

" Don't say that to Charlie though, he's obsessed with the food there!" I said.

" Oh I know!" Alice answered.

" So do you want to get dessert here or what?" I asked

" Do you even have to ask that question!" Alice answered.

For dessert Alice got what looked like the best sundae ever. This thing was monestrous in size. The sundae was also filled with every awesome topping imaginable! It looked so delicious!

" OMG this is huge!" Alice beamed when she got it.

" It looks awesome!" I said.

" It's the best ice cream sundae that I ever ate!" Alice declared as she dug in! It was then that we got the bill. It was reasonable...a shock to the both of us with a sundae that big.

" We're definitely coming here again!" Alice declared as we left the restaurant.

We then went into our hotel rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a big day!


	5. Meet the tour guides

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPV.

The next day Alice and I were up early. Today we were going to take a tour of the island, and since they started early...Alice and I didn't want to be late. I was thinking about this as I pulled out a sun dress. I immediately decided that I was going to wear that today. The sun dress was thigh length, black halter. Alice beamed when she saw me in it. She was wearing my dress in a purple version. She then ran at me with a curling iron. It took her about an hour and a half to get me ready. Alice bounced all the way to where the group was going to meet.

" OH I so cant wait for this!" Alice said. I couldn't wait to see the sights.

" I know, the sights are going to be awesome!" I said

" I cant wait for the shopping!" Alice said... only Alice would think of that

We were the first ones to arrive at the meeting point. When Alice saw that no one was there yet she checked her watch. We were about an hour early, so we decided that we would get something to eat first. We stopped at a local donut shop and then came back. By then three more people had arrived so we stayed and waited.

" Oh man I so cant wait for this!" Alice beamed.

" Neither can I!" I said.

" You know, I have a good feeling about this trip...good things are going to happen!" Alice beamed. Alice had a hint of precognition I always thought. Everything she said always came to pass.

" Really?" I asked

" Oh most definitely!"

" Alice, your not just pulling my chain on this?" I asked

" No!"

It was then that the tour bus pulled up. It was one of those Coach busses, so that meant that we had AC at least. I beamed at Alice.

" I told you so!"

When we got on the tour bus, I started to look for the tour guides. I was waiting for the old geezer to come wheezing up the stairs. Well at least we were going to see pretty sights. I was so busy thinking about this, that I nearly missed the tour guides board the bus. What caught me was a pair of brillant green eyes staring at me. I looked to see a god, that made Zeus look like an older ugly man, staring at me. I was caught in his eyes and he was caught in mine. He was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen in my life...so what the hell was he staring at me for? Didn't he have some hot beach girlfriend or something like that?

" Damn we must of landed on the isle of hotties or something like that!" Alice's voice broke through. I felt a pang of rage at Alice before I realized that she was checking out the blonde boy next to the god. All I could do was nod my head...well at least my jaw didn't drop

" Hi, My name is Edward Cullen, This is my friend Emmett McCullen and my cousins Rosalie and Jasper Hale" The god spoke...his voice was music to my ears.

" Damn must be good genes in that family!" Alice said

" Oh, I know!" I said

" Emmett and I are going to take you to Edward's cove and Emmett's bluffs , and no their not named after us...they're named after the founder of the islands two sons and Rose and Jasper will take you around the shopping district." The god continued to speak. Then Rosalie and Jasper left the bus and the bus began to leave. Alice groaned.

" Alice, don't worry, you'll see him again!" I said to which she smiled.

" Everyone put your seat belt on...we'll be there in an hour!" The god continued. Every time he spoke it was like the heavens opened up or something.

" You like him...don't you!" Alice said pointing at Edward.

" Alice, I don't even know him!" I answered.

" Girl, I haven't seen that look on your face ever since you first started dating...well you know who!" Alice said.

" What are you talking about Alice?" I asked

" Your eyes ogled, your jaw almost dropped...even I saw that!" Alice said

" Look who's talking... I think that your jaw actually dropped at the sight of Jasper!" I said

" Yeah, but at least I fess up to it!" Alice answered.

An hour later we were at Edward's cove...our first stop. As the bus stopped everyone got up to board. Alice practically dragged me down the isle to get off. I was already dreading the stairs because today was the day that Alice decided that I should wear heals. Lets just say that 5 in stilettos are not agreeable for the terminally unbalanced. I was stumbling down the isle. When I got to the stairs, I managed to catch my toe on the back edge of my other heal and I fell. As I fell I took out Alice and twenty other people.

" Maybe you shouldn't wear heals!" Edward said laughing as he helped us to our feet.

" My name's..." Edward started up.

" Yeah I know...My name's Bella Swan!" I interrupted shaking his hand. Alice coughed.

" Oh and this is my friend Alice!" I said.

We must of talked the whole time that Edward wasn't spouting information about the area that we were at. I found out that he was my age and from out west like I was. He said that his school was on spring break, that he volunteered to give tours out here on his breaks. When we got back on the bus, we talked some more, mostly about our favorite things. He told me that when he first met Emmett it creeped him out that they had similar last names, but that he got used to it. We continued our talking onto Emmett's bluffs. Emmett was talking here, so it was a lot easier to talk to Edward. Alice was beaming at us the whole time. Oh boy, I couldn't wait to see what schemes she comes up with this time to hook me up with somebody

" It's so gorgeous out here!" I said

" I know, I've come out here every year for the past two years and I still cant get over it!" Edward said.

" Really, you've come out here for the past two years?" I asked.

" I kinda had to...its my "part time job" so to speak!" Edward said.

"You know, I normally don't do this, but do you want to go out sometime...like on a date?" Edward asked. I wanted to die. Alice smiled a huge smile.

" You know, I normally don't do this either...but yes, how about tomorrow at 7pm im at the Brandon #3331 !" I answered. Alice let out a little squeal

It was then that we boarded the bus again.

EPV

As the girls were leaving the bus Emmett suddenly popped up from behind me.

" You feel like visiting Rose!" Emmett beamed. Emmett and Rose were dating and Emmett also knew when I liked a girl.

" Alright !" I said. We then took a different way to reach the same destination that Jasper and Rose were taking the group. Emmett and I knew the island like the back of our hands now.

" Man I cant believe this, you haven't been out with a girl for ages! I was starting to get worried man!" Emmett exclaimed.

" What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked.

" Its just that plenty of girls have asked you out ever since...well never mind... and you turned them down!" Emmett said

" I thought that you had given up man...you know switched sides!" Emmett said

" Emmett are you serious?" I said laughing

"Im not kidding man...I really was worried!" Emmett said.

It was then that we caught up with the rest of the group. Rosalie saw us and grinned. She really was into Emmett. When the tour group was in the local shops Rosalie headed over. Jasper had gone over to that Alice girl and was talking to her. She really was his type.

" What the hell is going on...why are you following us?" Rosalie asked

" What I cant come over and visit?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett you never visit me on a tour group with out a good reason... I want to know what it is!" Rosalie demanded.

" Edward likes someone on the tour group!" Emmett blurted out.

" Oh please don't tell me its..." Rosalie said looking at Alice.

" No its not her...its her friend!" Emmett said gleefully.

" That's awesome!" Rosalie said.

" so then you're here to spy?" Rosalie asked.

" Well no not spy per say... spying would imply that it was Edward's idea and it wasn't...it was mine!" Emmett said defensively

" Really Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

" Its true!" Emmett answered.

" So do you think that Jasper's into Alice?" I asked to change the subject.

" Oh most definitely, I haven't seen him acting like that in a while!" Rosalie answered

" how much do you want to bet that he asks her out tonight?" Emmett asked.

" $5 says that he doesn't she does!" I said.

" $5 says that he asks her tomorrow!" Rosalie said

"$5 says that he asks her out tonight!" Emmett said

It had looked as if Emmett was going to win the bet. That was until Jasper walked up to us absolutely beaming.

" ALICE ASKED ME OUT!" Jasper beamed. Looks like I was getting an easy $10.

" Jasper that's awesome!" Rosalie said

" Man I just lost $5 now!" Emmett grumbled. Rosalie then stomped on his foot.

" I mean man that's great!" Emmett promptly corrected himself. He then rubbed his foot.

" I know, Im so excited about this...I cant wait!" Jasper said

" Thank god im already with you Rose...id be freaking out right about now...two of my friends getting the love bug on the same day!" Emmett said beaming

" Um thanks I think?" Rose said half pissed.

" What do you mean two?" Jasper asked looking at me. Emmett then launched into the story.

" Wow!" was all Jasper said.

They then returned back to the tour.


	6. The big date

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

BPV

The day of my big date few right on by. Before I knew it, Alice was in my room getting us both ready. She had gotten a date with Jasper last night, though they wouldn't go with us. I couldn't believe that it was the first time that we both had a date that Alice didn't make it a double. She had dressed me up in both a sun dress with a bikini under neath ( I didn't know where we were going!)

As the time of the date drew closer, I stuck my head out the door to see if he was early or not. No one was in the hall so I shut it. About a second later there was a knock. Damn how did he get here so fast!

" Hey!" I said opening the door.

" Hey!" He repeated.

" How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

" It appears that we're hotel neighbors!" Edward said holding up a key that said #3332

" Wow talk about a coincidence!" I said.

" You want to come in? I mean I still got to get my purse!" I said as he came in.

I went to grab my purse from my bed. When I turned around Edward was looking at some pictures of Charlie and I that I had brought along. He had a huge smile on his face.

" This place looks familiar!" Edward said while looking at a picture of my father and I fishing.

" Have you been to Washington state?" I asked

" Been there...I go to boarding school in Seattle, my parents live in a tiny town called Port Angelus!" Edward said.

" Wow, that's weird...I live in Forks!" I said.

" It looks like we're more than hotel neighbors then!" Edward said laughing.

It was then that we headed out the door.

For our date Edward decided that we would go to a little restaurant and then take a walk on the beach. The restaurant was gorgeous on the inside. It reminded me of being in a movie or something. The food was also good. They must of had a chef's school on the island or something.

" How old are you?" I asked. Edward must of been older than some one of my eighteen years.

" Im eighteen why? Edward responded. He seemed more mature than eighteen.

" You seem a lot older than eighteen!" I said

" I get that a lot!" Edward said

" so what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

" What?" I asked.

" Well, its just that this island isn't really known... how did you hear about it?" Edward asked.

" Alice's father owns the hotel, we came out here to celebrate the fact that we won the lottery!" I said.

" how much?" Edward asked

" $1,000,000" I answered.

" I bet I can top that!" Edward said

" How?" I asked

" My father owns the island...he's the head of the company that owns it." Edward said.... that defiantly toped mine.

" Oh that's cool!" I said

" Well it makes for some free vacations!" Edward said

" yeah!" I said

" So, how long has he owned it?"

" Twenty odd years!" Edward said

It was then that our bill came.

After we paid the bill, we headed out to the beach. The sun was setting, making it really romantic, I could of sat there for ever with him and nothing would of mattered. It was then that a horrid screeching interrupted my thoughts.

" EDWARD BABE!" The horribly high girls voice shouted. I looked to see that it belonged to a red haired girl. She was one of the sluttiest girls that I had ever seen. Her bikini barely hid anything, in fact the bottom looked like a thong. She could of easily been one of Jessica Stanley's friends. Dear god, were they going out?

" Who's_ this_!" She said looking at me like a piece of trash. Okay bitch much! She then proceeded to jump on him. She was practically all over him. They had to be going out. If they were...well I was not going to be the third woman in this relationship.

" This is my date, her name is Bella!" Edward said annoyed. Alright if they were dating they had serious issues to work out here. I then turned to walk away. When I was out of his sight, but not out of hearing range, my phone rang. I had a text from Alice and ten missed calls from Charlie. I read the text.

" CHARLIE JUST CALLED ME...MIKE BOARDED A PLANE HERE...YESTERDAY!" The text read. Dear god if this night couldn't get any worse.

" I'VE TOLD YOU THREE GOD DAM TIMES ALREADY ...WE'RE THROUGH... ITS OVER!" Edward shouted. Apparently he was having similar problems with this girl. So they weren't dating!

" But babe!" the girl whined.

"NO! No babe Victoria...we're through!" Edward said. What ever she did must of been really bad.

" I cant believe that you would actually follow me out on a date like that after what you did!" Edward continued to roar.

"It wasn't that bad...it was only a one night stand!" Victoria pleaded.

" One night stand... you call a _three month _affair a one night stand!" Edward roared. So it was that bad. Edward then turned and walked away.

" Im so sorry about that!" Edward said when he found me.

" Oh its okay, I know how you feel!" I said. I knew exactly how he felt. It was then that I heard this weird snapping sound. I looked up into the nearest palm tree to see a head of golden spikes reflecting off the sun. Damn it how did he find me here! Mike then fell half way down the palm tree.

" OW!" Mike said

" What the hell!" Edward said looking at the palm tree. I shook my head. Mike then, realizing that he was spotted, got out of the tree and headed over in our direction.

" And you thought your ex was bad!" I whispered to Edward as Mike headed over. Edward had a blatant look of shock on his face.

" Hey Bella!" Mike called out.

" Hey Mike" I shouted annoyed. Only Mike would do something like this.

" How's it going?" Mike asked.

" Its going well actually!" I said. Mike winced at this!

" Who's that...your cousin?" Mike said pointing at Edward.

" No im her date...Edward Cullen, it nice to meet you!" Edward said politely holding out his hand.

" Yeah it is!" Mike said not taking Edwards hand. Typical arrogant Mike!

" So Bella, id be willing to look this whole thing over...if you just come back with me!" Mike said. I couldn't believe that he actually said that.

" Why would I want to do that? I didn't do anything wrong!" I said.

" You dumped me...remember?" Mike said.

" Well considering that you cheated on me, its not my fault that the relationship ended Mike, you chose to end it when you had the whore in the back seat!" I said

" When will you ever get it Mike... im never going back to you, so give up!" I said.

" NEVER!" Mike said.

" Why ?" I asked. I started to fumble for my pepper spray.

" Because IM MIKE NEWTON!"Mike roared. So Mike was still the narcissist

" And why is being " Mike Newton" important?" Edward asked.

" It just is!" Mike answered.

" I got the perfect girl for you then!" Edward said.

" I don't need anyone else!" Mike said offended.

" Just so you know...ill always be here watching!" Mike said as he walked away

" You were right...he's worse!" Edward said.

" Oh that was nothing!" I said. I then launched into the story of Mike Newton.

_Flash back_

_It was the first day that I had entered Newton's sporting goods. I was six years old at the time. Charlie had gone in there looking for a new reel for fishing and since my mother had just left us Charlie bought me along because there was no one to watch me. As I entered the store, I marveled at how much stuff there was in there. They had everything in there. As I looked I saw a young blonde haired boy playing by himself, I felt bad so I headed over there._

_A few years and a friend ship later._

_Mike and I were hanging out on the roof. We had been friends for over ten years and we got along really well. I was thinking about this when Mike turned to me and blatantly asked me out. If I had time to think about it... I would have said no, but since he was demanding an answer right away I agreed. A few months later the change happened and Mike turned into a total psychopath. I didn't even see it coming. Before I knew it, he basically had me under his thumb. We broke up two years later to the day._

_End of flashback_

"Wow, that sucks" Edward said.

" I know!" I said

" He should seriously meet Victoria...I think that they would get along!" Edward said.

" So, how did you find out that he was cheating?" Edward asked.

" Alice and ten other witnesses saw him!" I started.

" Then while I was breaking up with him, the girl in question confirmed it!" I said.

" wow that kid's messed up!" Edward said

" Tell me about it!" I said.

" He should seriously meet Victoria...I think that they would get along!" Edward said.

h, there like two peas in a pod!" I answered.

We then headed back to the hotel where Alice ambushed us both. She had been waiting all evening to hear about our date and she was practically busting with questions.

" So how did it go?" Alice asked when we walked through the door of the hotel lobby.

" Oh it was very interesting... same time tomorrow night?" Edward asked .

" Yeah okay!" I said excitedly. I thought that he would never ask again after meeting Mike. From the look on his face he thought the same thing about me and Victoria. Edward then headed up stairs.

" What...no kissing?" Alice asked.

" Alice calm down, we're probably going to do that at some point!" I answered.

" So what happened?" Alice asked impatiently.

" Well the dinner went very well, but things got really interesting on the beach!" I said.

" Like how?" Alice asked confused now.

" Before I got your text, we ran into Edwards ex girlfriend, and then Mike showed up...it was like meet the ex's or something like that!" I said.

" OMG THE PSYCHO SHOWED UP?" Alice asked horrified.

" Yep, well more like we caught him stalking us, the idiot fell out of a palm tree... I honestly don't know what I saw in that kid....no looks or brains!" I answered

" WOW!!" Alice said

" So tell me, what's the ex girlfriend like?" Alice asked

" Picture a red headed bitchy version of Jessica Stanley with a Mike Newton like obsession, and that's the most accurate I can get. I mean she was actually almost wearing nothing!" I answered. Alice nearly gagged

" Wow, well at least you two can hide from those two together!" Alice said shaking her head

" Oh I know!" I said


	7. The big date part two

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

EPV

I arrived up stairs to find Emmett sitting there waiting for details. I swore that he was a male version of Alice. I shook my head as I entered the room.

" So what happened?" Emmett asked.

" Well the dinner went great... you know Emmett I could see myself with her for a long time! The walk on the beach however was very interesting.

" How interesting?" Emmett asked.

" Well first we ran into Victoria... then we ran into her ex, a kid named Mike Newton" I said. Emmett had a stunned look on his face.

"Wait a minute... you ran into Victoria?" Emmett asked horrified. Emmett hated Victoria for what she did especially because the kid she cheated with was Emmett's arch enemy.

" Yeah, it was my worst nightmare, she acted as if we never broke up!" I said.

" That girls seriously delusional!" Emmett responded.

" I cant believe that, it took you so long to get over her...and when you finally did, the bitch runs into you?" Emmett asked horrified.

" I think that she was stalking...I had a feeling all night that I was being followed." I said

" Thats messed up man... so tell me about her ex?" Emmett asked.

" From what I observed, he's Victoria in her male form, the same personality as well as the obsession!" I answered.

" What did he run up to you too?" Emmett asked.

" No, he fell out of a palm tree while taking pictures of us!"I said. Emmett looked half horrified and half amused.

" HAHAHA HE WHAT?" Emmett asked doubled over laughing.

" Yeah, he fell about half way down a palm tree taking pictures!" I said.

"Man only you would have to pick the girl with a stalker ex boyfriend!" Emmett said.

" I know!" I said. It was then that Jasper entered the room. I re told the story for him.

" That kid actually showed up at your date?" Jasper asked astonished.

" Do you know that Bella's father actually called in the middle of our date to let Alice know that he was on the island, she sent Bella a text about it, but I never thought that the kid would do something like that...he needs help!" Japser said

" No wonder why her phone went off when I was fighting with Victoria!" I said.

" This kid has real problems, Emmett we may need your help on this one!" I said. Emmett was a sheriff in training on the island. When we weren't in Seattle for school and not giving tours, Emmett shadowed the sheriff, and had the power of arrest on the island...as well as permission to use force if necessary to help people and access to all the gun stores on the island.

" No problem, if you need it ill give it to you... I would have no problem taking that kid out!" Emmett beamed

" Thank you!" I said

" From what Alice said...we may need it Emmett!" Jasper said.

" That's funny that you both have psychotic raving lunatics as ex's!"Emmett said.

" Emmett that's not funny!" Jasper said.

Rosalie then came in and we filled her in so that she was on the same page as us. When we were finished she was shaking her head.

" Wow, I cant believe it!" Rosalie said.

" Neither can we!" Emmett said

I hoped that my next date with her was going to go better!

BPV

The next day was spent again getting ready for the date. Alice whipped out a cute set of flats and a little white sun dress for me to wear. She kept on saying that she had a feeling that this date would go better than the last one. When she got to my makeup she did it really sexy. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize my self. I looked at Alice.

" What...your going to like it later!" Alice said while running off to her room

A few seconds later Edward arrived. We went off to Edwards cove due to the fact that it's hard to find, there for Mike or Victoria couldn't follow us there. Edward had a picnic basket in his hand. I smiled at this.

The cove was very romantic when the sun was setting. I was stunned at its beauty. The colors went extremely well together. We watched the sun set while eating our sand witches. When I looked at Edward, the way his eyes were in this light held me breathless. I thought that they actually twinkled. I only remembered to breath when everything started spinning.

" This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

" Glad you think so, this is my favorite place on the island!" Edward said.

" Really?"

" Yeah, I love to watch the sun sets here!" Edward said

" My ex didn't like it as much...so I haven't been here in a long time on a date!" Edward said

" I don't understand why...the sun set here is awesome!" I said.

" Well I don't either!" Edward said.

" really!"

" Yeah, I truly didn't understand that!" Edward said

we then continued to watch the sun set. I had to say that Edward was a really good cook for a kid that went to private school. The food was awesome.

" Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

" Oh I always had a natural ability to cook. I don't know where it came from!" Edward said/

" You know you could make money off of this!" I said

" Yeah but I really don't want to go to Culinary school... I was thinking more about either medicine or first aid...I always had an interest in that!" Edward said. Wow gorgeous and smart!

" You know Dr. Cullen has a nice ring to it!" I joked. Edward laughed at this.

" well its one of several possibilities!" Edward said

he then took my hand and kissed it. His warm lips sent goose bumps up my spine. Damn if that boy could do that to me with a kiss on the hand! Edward then smiled. We then headed back.

When we got back there Alice was again waiting in the hotel lobby. Edward headed upstairs asking me out for tomorrow night along the way. Alice then badgered me with questions.

" So did you do anything yet?" Alice asked impatiently

" Well he kissed my hand, but that was about it." I answered. Alice's face dropped.

" Alice calm down, things will come in due course." I said

" But man, its been your second date for crying out loud!" Alice said.

" Alice, some people are not as gunn hoe as you!" I said, to which Alice smiled.

" Well that's true!" Alice answered.

"So where did he take you?" Alice asked.

" He took me to Edwards cove, the sun set there is awesome!" I answered. Alice cooed at this.

" So what did you and Jasper do today?" I asked.

" we went to this little restaurant and then walked the shopping district!" Alice beamed.

" Aw that sounds nice!" I said.

" Yeah, he even let me buy stuff at the local shops... look at this cute t-shirt I got!" Alice said as she whipped out this fitted pink t-shirt with all tattoo designs on it.

" Aw that's cute Alice!" I said.

"So you had a good time?" I asked.

" oh yeah!" Alice answered.

We then went up stairs to go to bed.


	8. Who left the roses?

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 8.

BPV

The next day was spent much like the last two. Alice was pulling out all the stops now, I had never seen her go this nuts trying to get me a kiss. She kept on repeating " third date is the determining factor!" as she was whipping out different products. When she was finished I swore that I was looking at a different girl in the mirror.

The door bell rung and Edward and I left for our date. This time he was going to take me to a secluded restaurant, on the other side of the island. When we got there, we were seated in the darkest, most romantic part of the restaurant. His green eyes actually smoldered in the candle light. When they served the food, it was awesome as usual. This island was awesome.

Edward and I took sips of our drinks, looking at each other. Man I couldn't believe that he was here...on a date....with me! That got me thinking about Alice's preaching about the third date. This made me kind of nervous. What if he didn't like me like that? What if he just wanted to be friends or something? Could I handle that? I had to, if I truly liked him. Well like was not a strong enough word but it suits me for now.

I was continuing the banter in my mind as the date progressed. We talked about how the vacation was going so far, Edward's family, Charlie , and the like. He found it a coincidence that

Charlie was a police chief when Emmett wanted to be a sheriff. That was kind of ironic. He found it interesting about my parents being divorced.

He then asked me about how Alice and I had met. Well that was a really funny story. It was my first day of first grade, and I really didn't know anyone except for Mike, and he wasn't even in the same class as me. When I walked in the room everyone had seemed to pair off with buddies, except for Alice. I looked around and all of the seats had been taken except for the one next to hers, so I asked if I could sit there. Alice said a very bubbly yes, and then proceeded to show me a picture that she was drawing ( at the time she wasn't my neighbor...she moved to that house a few years after we met.) The picture was of a dress that she wanted to design. Even then Alice was purely interested in fashion.

" So Alice never changed?" Edward asked when I was done telling him the whole story.

" Not one bit!" I answered. Thinking about Alice made me remember that I had to talk about the relationship

" So, I think that we need to talk about us." I started up.

" Like how?"Edward asked.

" Well, we've made it to date number three, I think that we should talk about where to go from here, do we want to continue this or what." I said

" well I don't know about you, but I would like to continue to see you." Edward said.

" But as what...like friends...or more?" I asked. I really needed to know this.

" Oh defiantly more than friends...that's for sure!" Edward said.

" Bella...would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Edward asked. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend. Well I already knew the answer to that question.

" Yes!" I answered. We then leaned in and kissed. It was the best kiss that I ever had. It was thousands of times the passion that I had with Mike even in our best times. I felt like my skin was going to catch fire or something like that. We kissed for so long that I forgot to breath and the room began to spin a little. The small spirts of electricity that we always had seemed to intensify rapidly. This was defiantly the best night of my life. I didn't want to move, I felt like I could stay here forever. Then the kiss broke off. When I finally got a good look at him, Edward had a shocked look on his face.

" Well that's never happened to me before!" Edward said.

" What?" I asked.

" The electricity, the passion, you take your pick!" Edward said smiling.

" yeah, it was the same with me!" I answered

I felt like I was in a dream, like at any moment I was going to wake up and realize that this wasn't real. I even had to pinch my self under the table to make sure that I was awake. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that this god like creature was meant for me...the average one. I couldn't really see what he saw in me. I mean it took Alice three damn hours just to get me half way decent for crying out loud!

We then went to take a walk on the beach.

While we were walking on the beach, I couldn't help but have the feeling that we were being followed. Apparently Edward had the same feeling for he kept on turning around every five minutes. A half an hour later, I caught the glimpse of blonde hair coming from behind me. Oh no! When he realized that he was busted ...yet again...Mike came over to talk to us.

" Hey Bella!" Mike said while walking over. Here we go again!

" Hey Edwin!" Mike said looking at Edward while Edward was holding my hand.

" Its Edward...and hey Mike!" Edward said politely.

" Whatever Edwin...so Bella have you thought about my proposal yet?" Mike asked.

" What's there to think about...im never going home with you Mike...its over!" I said.

" You wont be saying that soon enough!" Mike said.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well it means that if you know what's good for ya...you'd go home with me...im still willing to take you back." Mike said. I still couldn't believe that he didn't think that he did anything wrong. Wait a minute...did he just threaten me again?

" Listen man, I really don't know you that well... but she already told you no and she sounds serious...so just leave us alone why don't you!" Edward said

" Stay out of it Edmond!" Mike said.

" Its Edward...and no I wont!" Edward said

" Fine suit your self!" Mike said.

"Same to you!" Edward said.

" as I said before, if you ever need it, I have the perfect girl for you!" Edward said.

" I don't need her when I got Bella!" Mike roared. He was clearly delusional. I shook my head.

" That's the thing Mike, you don't have me...we're over as I said before!" I said. Mike then snickered and turned to leave.

" Ill _always_ be watching!" Mike shouted as he walked away.

" That's one seriously messed up kid!" Edward said as Mike walked away.

" Tell me about it!" I agreed.

" You should of seen the girl that he cheated on me with...lets just say that she was found of tube tops in the middle of the winter." Edwards eyebrows raised at this.

" God, I really don't know what I ever saw in that kid!" I continued. We then headed into the car.

Alice had taken up her routine of waiting in the lobby for me. Edward and I kissed at the door, causing Alice's eyes to bug out of her head. This kiss was exactly like the last one, the most passionate, electrifying kiss that I had ever felt in my entire life. Damn this boy was a good kisser!

" Same time tomorrow!" Edward said.

" Oh definitely !" I said as Edward went up the stairs

" I know something happened **_SPILL!_"** Alice said when Edward was out of earshot.

" Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed... so now its official...and we kissed right after that. We then went on a walk on the beach." I said. Alice squealed.

" Oh this is wonderful...we'll have to double sometime!"Alice said

" There's more though...Psycho showed up again!" I said. Alice's mouth dropped

" AGAIN!" Alice roared

" Its like that kid doesn't know how to stalk someone or something...I could see the blonde hair from a mile away!" I said

" So anyways, he tried to get me to come home with him again...making subtle threats and calling Edward Edwin!" I said.

" Does that kid not know the word _no_!" Alice said in disbelief.

" Oh I don't think so, I don't think that it was ever taught to him!" I agreed.

" Well, you'll never have to worry about being alone...that's for sure!" Alice said.

We then went upstairs to bed.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning there was a dozen roses sitting on the night stand next to me. I smelt the roses. Since Edward and Alice were the only ones to know my room number, I figured that Edward had sent them . That was so thoughtful of him! I found a card that read anonymous .I looked next to them to find a singular rose with a red bow tied to it. It was so cute! It was then that Alice came bounding into the room.

" are you ready!" Alice shrieked. We were going to surprise the guys while they were giving tours.

" Oh definitely!" I said running out the door.

" So, who are the roses from?" Alice asked me as we headed to the bus stop.

" They're signed anonymous...I think that they're from Edward though!" I said.

" Oh that's so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

We met the bus with time to spare. When Edward and Jasper got on and saw us, they beamed. After they were finished they headed over to us.

" Hey guys, what's going on?" Edward asked as he came over.

" Oh nothing...we just wanted to see you all, and we had nothing to do today...so here we are!" I said.

" Aw that's good!" Edward said. We spent the next hour talking. When we arrived this time at the cove, Edward helped me off the bus so that I wouldn't fall again.

" Thank you !" I said as we stepped off the bus.

" No problem!" Edward said.

We then walked around Edwards cove for the next hour. Alice and I continued to talk to Jasper and Edward ( it was Jasper's turn to give a tour of Emmett's bluffs). It was so fun! When we headed off to the shopping district, instead of going with Rosalie and Emmett, we decided to stay with Edward and Jasper. It was Alice's impromptu double date. We decided to even skip the hotel and all go to a restaurant together. Alice picked a café restaurant that looked good.

" Oh this is so exciting!" Alice beamed.

We then looked at the menu and Edward and I both settled on bowls of soup. Alice and Jasper decided to share a chicken dinner.

I then headed off to the bathroom.

EPV

When Bella headed off to the bathroom Alice turned to me.

" Edward, you didn't have to get her a dozen roses... I told you that one was going to be enough!" Alice said. I didn't know what she was talking about... I did only get her one!

" Alice what on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

" Im talking about the 1 dozen roses that are sitting on her night stand... duh!" Alice said in a manner of fact tone.

" Alice I only got her one!" I said. Then Alice's face dropped.

" Then who the hell got her the other twelve?" Alice asked.

" I really don't know... but it wasn't me!" I said. I was getting worried now. Considering that she had a blatant stalker...this couldn't be good.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Alice said. I did too.

" She thinks that its you... we have to keep her thinking that because the alternative is too scary for her!" Alice said. Who would buy my girlfriend flowers?

" Alice are you sure that you saw them?" Jasper asked curiously. Jasper wanted to be a psychologist when he was older.

"Trust me jazz they were there!" Alice said.

" Then you have a serious problem Edward...who ever sent them has serious intentions!" Jasper said.

" Oh I know!" I said

" We're going to have to keep an eye on her!" I said. Alice shook her head in agreement.

" You don't have to tell me twice!" Alice said.

" Well, it will liven things up...too bad Emmett's in that sheriff training program...he would of had fun with this!" Jasper said

" HEY!, WHY IS IT TOO BAD THAT IM IN THE TRAINING PROGRAM?" Emmett's booming voice came from behind us.

" Emmett, Rose, What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked

" Tour's over! No training tonight!" Emmett said

" You didn't answer my question!" Emmett continued. We then filled Emmett in on the details. Emmett shook his head.

" Like I said before...only you would have to pick the girl with stalkers!" Emmett said when we finished.

" Now that's what I call bad luck!" Rosalie said

" Oh tell me about it!" I moaned.

Then Bella came back.


	9. WATCH OUT!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

BPV

when I awoke the next morning Alice came bounding in again. She looked wearily about the flowers, but then her expression changed when she saw that I was awake and dressed.

" How would you feel, if I told you that I had a surprise for you!" Alice beamed at me. She knew that I hated surprises.

" Depends on what it is!" I answered. Then Edward came bursting through the door.

" SURPRISE!" Alice said. I stared in shock. Edward was supposed to be working today

" I thought you were working today!" I said shocked.

"Nope... by order of the founder of the company, I got the day off...isn't it wonderful to know people in high places!" Edward beamed

" That's awesome!" I exclaimed .

" you want to go to the beach today?" Edward asked.

" Oh defiantly!" I said

"You and Jasper want to go with us?" Edward asked. Alice shrieked and ran into her room to grab her beach things.

" you just made her day, she loves the beach just as much as she loves shopping!" I exclaimed.

It was hot as hell at the beach. When Edward put on his bathing suit, I couldn't help but stare. The kid was friggen built! My jaw had actually dropped upon seeing him. Whenever we hugged or something I could always feel the muscle behind the shirt, but to actually see it had me awestruck. I then proceeded to thank god for sending Edward my way.

" Are you ready?" Edward asked. All I could do was nod. For once I was speechless. When we entered the hall way, I could see that Jasper had the same effect on Alice. This was the first time since I had known her, that Alice didn't have anything to say. As we reached the beach however, that ended.

" Damn, god must of hated us when we were in Forks, having us date all those losers to have these guys living a few hours away!" Alice said.

" I know! What the hell man, I could of just bypassed Mike!" I joked.

" Exactly!" Alice joked back.

" Do you know how many guys that I could of bypassed!" Alice said.

" oh I know!" I said.

" Well at least its better late than never!" I said.

" Yeah, that's true!" Alice said. It was then that I got a text message from Charlie.

" I haven't heard from you in a while kiddo... has Mike been bothering you... you know I can get a restraining order against him immediately if you want... text me when you get this!" only Charlie would say that in a text message.

" Dad don't worry, im fine, I've been busy...I met someone on the island...yes Mike's been bothering me...what's new about that...if you want to get the restraining order go right ahead. Love ya!" I said. Alice laughed at the last part.

" That's exactly what that kid needs right now!" Alice laughed.

" I love your father!" Alice continued to laugh. It was then that we heard this grunting sound. Edward looked up in horror. It sounded exactly like Mike. Alice groaned and Jasper started to look around.

" was that me or did that just sound like Mike?" Alice asked.

" Oh no, that definitely just sounded like Mike!" Edward said angrily.

We looked around to find Mike poorly hidden around behind a fake potted plant next to the life guard station. The tree barely covered his hunched over body. Alice shook her head lividly.

" Its never a moments peace with that kid...is it!" Alice asked angrily.

" Apparently not!" I said.

" Look at him, he doesn't think that he's been spotted!" Jasper said bewildered.

" that's one of the funniest things that I have ever seen in my life!" Edward said cracking up laughing. Mike then lurched over a little bit.

" That kid really is delusional!" Jasper said. The potted plant then fell over and Mike ran away.

" You know, that's the first time that he's done that after he was spotted!" Edward said.

" Wouldn't shock me...he had a serious god complex going on!" Alice said.

" He seems like the type to have that!" Jasper said.

" Oh you had to see it back home, he followed us everywhere!" I said

" We even once caught him entering the girls restroom!" Alice said.

" Now that's disgusting!" Jasper said.

" What a freak!" Edward said.

" I know really!" I said.

We then spent the rest of the time laying out. Edward and I went swimming and Alice and Jasper stayed on shore. I had to say, swimming with Edward was one of the best times I ever had. We wound up splashing each other every time a big wave came.

" Ready!" Edward said picking me up. When the next big wave came up he threw me into it.

"Hey!" I said coming up to the surface. I then splashed him in the face. Edward smiled at me. While I was splashing him I didn't notice the water recede. The water was now up to my feet, where it once was up to my waist. The look of horror in Edwards eyes confirmed my suspicions.

"Watch out! Edward said , his face turning white.

I turned around to see a monestrous wave coming at me. I don't remember much after that.

EPV

I was smiling at Bella when I saw this monestrous wave form out of nowhere. From the way that it looked, it was going to crash on the both of us and there was no way of getting out of it. I held Bella's hand and gulped.

The wave crashed on us like a ton of bricks. I immediately swam to the surface to find that I was alone. I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I started to dive under over and over again looking.

"Bella, Bella?" I called out between each dive.

After a few tries I found an unconscious Bella face down in the water. God this could not be happening I thought. I checked her pulse...it was weak but still beating ,but she wasn't breathing. I put her on my back and started to swim to shore. All the way I kept on praying that she would make it back, that she wouldn't die on my back. She couldn't die...we just started dating for crying out loud!

A bewildered Alice met us on shore. She had seen the aftermath, but not the wave that hit.

" WHAT HAPPENED!" Alice cried looking at her. I put her down, checked her pulse again...it was still there...and started to preform rescue breathing. The life guards ran over at this point and took over for me. Alice sobbed in the background.

" God please don't let her die!" Alice sobbed.

" Alice, think positive... she still has a pulse...she still has a chance!" Jasper said.

" I don't know what id do with out her...what would happen to Charlie!" Alice continued to sob. It was then that we heard her cough. I was so relieved that words couldn't even describe it. She was going to fight!

" Bella BELLA!" Alice screamed on the last part.

"OW!" Bella's voice came out raspy...so her throat hurt.

" YOUR ALIVE!" Alice shrieked running at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Alice roared half happily hugging her so hard that she almost stopped breathing again.

" YOUR CRUSHING ME ALICE!" Bella half shouted.

" What happened?" Bella asked.

" Your boyfriend just saved your life...you almost drowned and he gave you rescue breathing before we got there, not to mention got you out of the water!" the life guard said.

" Thank you!" Bella said raspily

" it was nothing!" I said. I then picked her up and carried her to the blanket. She fell asleep in my arms about half way there. She looked like an angel when she slept...not that she didn't when she was awake! Alice bounced behind us.

" Oh thank god, I don't know what Charlie would do with out her!" Alice said sitting down next to her.

"Oh I know!" I said looking down at her.

"That almost gave me a heart attack...I thought she actually died or something!" Alice exclaimed.

" Thank god Charlie didn't see that!" Alice continued.

" Why?" Jasper and I asked

" Charlie is extremely over protective... it would of killed him to see her like that!" Alice answered.

" Really?" I said.

" yeah." Alice said.

We then watched her sleep for the next half an hour. No one wanted to move her or anything, so we just sat there watching her.

" Any news on the flowers front?" I asked.

" No, there's been nothing else" Alice responded

" huh that's weird!" I said

" I know... its like he's waiting for you to do something!" Alice said.

" What he wants to be a copy cat?" I asked jokingly.

" Actually I think so!" Alice responded.

" But whoever is doing it has a huge inferiority complex... he wants to do it bigger and better!" Jasper responded.


	10. Every Breath You Take

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

BPV

I awoke late the next after noon to find Alice and Edward looking down at me. I wasn't even sure what time it was untill I saw the sun start to set.

" How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

" Better...shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

" Its Saturday....we don't give tours today!" Edward said. That meant that I only had a week left on the island. It was then that Emmett came bounding in.

" Hey Edward....you just got a letter from Washington State College....want to open it?" Emmett asked excitedly. That's weird because I was informed by my father that I got in last week. Edward took the letter from Emmett and opened it.

" I GOT IN!" Edward shouted happily. It looked like we would be going to the same college in the fall!

" That's wonderful... we could be dorm neighbors as well!" I said to which Edwards jaw dropped.

"I got mine from there last week!" I said.

"Hey...that's awesome!" Emmett bellowed from behind us.

" So what are we going to do about the mean time?" I asked.

" Well since we're only like a few hours away from each other...how about every time we go out...we meet at a mid point?" Edward asked

" Like Port Angelus or something?" I asked.

" That's good for now...we'll talk about specific locations another time!" Edward said.

" Yeah!" I said.

" So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked. It was obvious that he didn't want me to have another near death experience...as if, I was the queen of them.

"How about just relax...we can go swimming at the hotel pool...there's no big waves there so im sure that ill manage!" I said.

" Okay!" He agreed.

Edward then went into his hotel room to get ready. It was apparent that he barely slept all night, he had been closely watching for signs that I awoke. Alice then ran in to her hotel room...she had a date with Jasper to get ready for.

Edward came in about a half hour later with his bathing suit on. The way that he looked in it still took my breath away. It appeared that I was going to have to get used to that feeling. We headed down to the pool, Edward taking his cell phone in case of emergency...something that never happened.

We must of swam for at least a half hour. We then headed into the whirlpool to relax and wind down. It was then that Edwards phone started to ring. We both looked down to see " Emmett calling!". Edward groaned and picked up the phone.

" What is it Em... im busy!" Edward asked

" Emmett...why didn't you take your jeep?" Edward asked dumbstruck. Something was obviously going down. Edward then looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't refuse...Emmett was Edward's Alice and if the situation was reversed I would want to go too.

" Go!" I said worriedly shaking my head.

" Alright Emmett...ill be there in like 15 minutes!" Edward said hanging up.

"Look...ill be alright, go get him!" I said.

" Are you sure?" Edward asked.

" Yeah im sure...what happened to him though?" I asked.

" Rose's car broke down giving Emmett a ride home...they're okay, but the car needs to be towed so they need a ride home." Edward said.

" Well continue this when I get back?" Edward asked

" Yeah sure!" I said excitedly

" Alright!" He said as he got out of the water. Soon after I got out as well. I wasn't going to sit around for a long time in the whirlpool...my luck I would pass out and drown again. I headed up stairs to change bathing suits because I didn't know how long he was going to take getting them here, I didn't know where they were.

It was then that I caught him climbing out of a tree.

I should of known that he knew where I was. He knew exactly where I was going every time I went out, so how would he not know this. I could see the blonde spikes at the base of the tree and he was running...but I couldn't tell where. He knew that he was spotted and that there was nothing that he could do about that I figured. I thought that he was running away again though. That kid was never a good stalker.

A few minutes later, I heard the door bell rang. Figuring that Edward had returned I went to answer it. I used the peep hole first, after seeing that Mike knew where I was staying, I didn't want to chance anything. When I saw Mike standing there I drew back from the door... this couldn't be good.

" Bella open the door...I know your in there I just saw you!" it was then that I heard banging against the door. I ran for my phone, but by the time I got to it Mike had already broken the door down and was blocking it. So I ran for my cell phone. I dialed 911...but was immediately disconnected when Mike grabbed the phone and hung up. Mike then ripped the other phones line out and threw a chair in front of the broken door so that I couldn't escape.

" What the hell are you doing!" I screamed. Hopefully someone heard me.

" Im taking you home!" Mike said. So he was still on that kick was he?

" Mike ill never go back to you!" I shouted.

" I didn't say that you had a choice in the manner!" Mike shouted back. He then took out his ipod and started to play " Every breath you take" by The Police.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked.

" BECAUSE IM MIKE NEWTON!" Mike roared.

" Being Mike Newton isn't an excuse!" I said. It was then that Mike flew at me. We must of destroyed every bit of furniture in the place. There was feathers everywhere, I mean everywhere. It was a mess. I took my purse and threw it at him. I also dug my finger nails into his face and punched every part that I could. I wasn't about to go down with out a fight!

" Just give up Mike...im never going back to you!" I said punching him in the gut.

" As I said...you don't have a choice!" Mike said. He then put me in a chock hold. I tried punching and scratching him in the face but it didn't work. Before I knew it the lack of oxygen started to get to me. My arms felt heavier and I couldn't move my legs . It was then that the blackness came.

* * *

APV

Jasper and I were walking on the beach when we heard this big commotion going on. This shit box suburban...much like the one Mike drove...was pealing out of the hotel that Bella and I were staying at. Two minutes later a police car was heading over there. Jasper and I looked at each other and decided that we would call it a night. I had a bad feeling that I couldn't shake. I called Bella's cell phone...but it was off.

When we got to the hotel we found a crowd of people standing out side. I had figured that someone had a stroke or something and they needed to evacuate people to get them out safely or something. I then looked as backup started to arrive. There was no paramedics though. That was strange. Jasper started to crane his neck. Edward had called us to tell us to keep an eye on Bella while he went out to rescue Rose and Emmett about five minutes ago.

" Do you see her?" I asked.

" No, I don't see her anywhere...maybe they just evacuated the lower floors for some reason?" Jasper asked.

" No...Every evacuation plan calls for the whole building to evacuate...not some portions!" I responded.

I then found the nearest police officer and asked him what happened.

" we're not really sure, but there was a disconnected phone call to 911 from here, we used the cell Phone call to trace where it was coming from. We also had complaints of screaming " the police officer said . He continued to say that each room was being searched.

" My friend was in one of the rooms and I haven't found her, have they got to her's yet?" I asked

"What number is it?" the officer asked

" 3331" I said.

The officer then radioed the number in asking if it was searched yet. The response was that it wasn't yet, that was the next room that they were getting to.

" Miss, you might want to just wait here a minute." the officer said as the radio said that they were about to enter Bella's room.

" Oh man, I think that we found our crime scene....everyone report to room #3331 now!" an officer said. I started to feel sick.

" From what it looks like, there was probably an abduction here!" The officers radioed out.

"Im sorry Miss, but we have to ask you some questions." the officer said.

" go right ahead, if it helps find her!" I said.

" Did your friend ( he looked at the hotel manifesto) Bella have any enemies?" the officer asked.

" No everyone liked her!" I said.

" Did she have any stalkers or anything of the sort?" the officer asked. My face dropped. I knew who took her, who gave her the roses.

" Yes, her ex boyfriend Mike Newton...he followed her out here, we've seen him, he wanted to take her home...do you think that he took her?" I asked bewildered.

" As of right now he's the only suspect!" the guy said. Damn if Mike took her ill kill him for it!

" Do you have a description of what they look like?" the officer asked. I whipped out a picture from my wallet. It was from the time that me and my ex, Mike and Bella climbed Mt. Rainier together. Mike forced himself in the picture which really annoyed me because it was only supposed to be me and Bella in it.

" Will that do?" I asked

" Oh definitely!" the cop said.

" I can give an accurate description of the SUV that he drives if you want that?"

" Sure that would help!" the officer said.

" it's a shit box suburban with a Washington licence plate "MIKE 1" !" I said. Mike was always so proud of his car... I never knew why...it wasn't like he was driving a Porsche or something like that, that's how I remembered the licence plate. The officer took down all of the information. Jasper shook his head laughing.

" who puts their name as their licence plate?" Jasper asked doubled over laughing . He then must of got a good look of my face because he then stopped.

" Im sorry Alice!" Jasper said apologetically.

" its alright, I laughed too when I first saw it!" I responded. I started petting the pepper spray that my father had given me before we left.

We were then allowed to head up to our rooms. Luckily Jasper's room was right next to mine... so I didn't feel alone heading up there.

Being that I was her friend...the cops allowed me to see the crime scene as long as I didn't touch anything. The room was so bad that I thought he could of killed her right there. Jasper had to hold me to keep me from collapsing. It was then that I remembered that we hadn't called Edward yet. I whipped out my phone and started to dial.

* * *

EPV.

We had been stuck in a massive traffic jam on the other side of the island for about 15 minutes. I swore to god that I could of been back at the hotel by now, if it weren't for that tractor trailer truck that had rolled over ten cars in front of us. I was venting my frustration when Emmett took out his beeper.

" That's weird, their calling me in for an unknown problem at the hotel?" Emmett said confused.

" Its probably a drunk person at the bar creating a disturbance or something!" Rosalie said.

" True...but then why aren't they out here?" Emmett asked.

" I don't know Emmett!" Rosalie said.

We continued to bounce ideas off each other to pass the time. It was so boring sitting out here waiting for the traffic to flow again. The more that time flew by, the more frustrated that I got. Finally a cop showed up to clear the area. Emmett knew him, so he had us pull over to talk to him.

" John, why is it just you out here man?" Emmett asked curiously.

" They've called everyone in...something big's happened down at the Brandon, they sent me out here to clear the area for more backup!" the cop said.

" Its not just a domestic disturbance or something?" Emmett asked.

" No man, you got to see it...I think that even the chief is down there investigating!" The cop said.

" It must be bad...that guy never leaves his office!" Emmett said.

" Yeah, the whole hotel is sitting there in the parking lot!" the cop said

" What?" Emmett asked

" Yeah, they had to evacuate it to do stuff!" the guy said. It was then that my phone rang... it was Alice.

" EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" Alice said freaking out.

" Alice don't scream into the phone like that...your going to make him go deaf!" Jasper said in the background.

" Im on the highway...we were stuck in traffic, Alice what's wrong?" I asked

" BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPED!" Alice shrieked. I froze. I almost crashed the car, I would have if Rosalie hadn't grabbed the wheel

" Very funny Alice!" I said praying that it was a joke. That would explain what we had just heard from that cop though.

" IM NOT KIDDING" Alice cried into the phone. She was sobbing so hard that it was almost inaudible. Jasper had to take the phone from her.

" Look man, you need to get here fast...her room is trashed...we're in it right now!" Jasper said. I then turned to Emmett.

" Emmett, where the hell is she man?" I asked. Emmett looked confused. He would pull something like this as a prank. Emmett was a big prankster.

" I don't know what you taking about!" Emmett said confused.

" Emmett, common man im not playing this game....where the hell is she!" I almost shouted.

" Really man, I don't know what your talking about!" Emmett said really confused, he was a good actor though.

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT EMMETT, YOU MADE ALICE CRY MAN, NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" I screeched.

"EDWARD, HES TELLING THE TRUTH, DO YOU THINK THAT AFTER MY COUSIN FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE , THAT I WOULD LET EMMETT DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS...NEVER MIND NOT KNOW ABOUT IT!" Rosalie shouted.

" Yeah man, im not that much of a monster!" Emmett said

" Damn it!,"I still didn't want to believe it...I hoped that she was just in the crowd and Alice didn't see her or something.

" What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Alice said that Bella was gone when she got back to the hotel!" I moaned.

" Do you believe it?" Rosalie asked.

" I don't know" I said.

" She wouldn't leave you...she's absolutely in love with you!" Rosalie said.

" Alice didn't mean it like that...she meant that Bella was abducted!" I said. Roses eyes widened, Emmett growled.

When we reached the hotel it was swamped with people. Emmett got out of the car and his mentor ran over to him.

" What's going on?" Emmett asked his mentor.

" I don't know Emmett, it looks like the worst crime that we've seen in years! The room was practically destroyed." I went into shock upon hearing this. I started to search the crowd looking for Bella. It was more or less a conformation of my worst nightmare when I didn't see her.

"Did anyone see anything?" Emmett asked.

"No, but people heard screaming." The mentor said. I started to cringe.

" From what the girl's friend said ( of course Alice had to talk to the police) we put an APB out on a Mike Newton and a suburban that he drives , his licence plate is " MIKE 1" . The mentor said. THAT FUCKING ASS HOLE! NO ONE TAKES MY GIRLFRIEND! I thought

Emmett then walked back over to us. He looked absolutely livid. I had never seen him this pissed before.

" NO ONE TAKES MY FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND!" He roared. He then ran into his car and plugged Mikes licence plate into a computer that Rosalie had installed. It gave information about every licence plate in the United States.

" EMMETT WE HAVE TO PLAN THIS OUT!" Rosalie roared chasing after him. I then went upstairs. Alice met me in the hall way.

" Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice asked.

" The sheriff and Rosalie are looking up the licence plate that you gave the police!" I said. Alice shook her head.

"Im so sorry, I didn't think that he would actually pull something like this that was why I took my time coming back!" Alice cried. She then took me into Bella's room. It didn't even look like the same room I was in just a few hours before. It made me sick to look at.


	11. Dont stop Believing

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

BPV

When I awoke, I was being lifted from the back seat of Mike's suburban into a bungalow style house. I cringed at the thought that I was on the same apolstery as a naked Jessica Stanley. I almost puked at the thought.

Mike already had me bound, so I couldn't fight him off. I was really freaking out. As I said before, Mike was one to have either suicidal or homicidal tendencies, so I didn't know what he was doing. He carried me upstairs, to the most unclean room that I had ever seen in my entire life. It even smelt like BO. The sad part was I couldn't even gag because Mike had placed a sock and duct tape over my mouth. He then left the room and shut the door. As I got a good look at my surroundings, I realized that it looked like a replica of Mike's room back home. Now we never advanced that far...but being that I was Mike's friend for the longest time... I did get to see his room now and then. The room even smelt the same. I half expected to look out the window and see mountains. He had the same color, dirty smiley faced sheets, same weird assed video game posters up on the walls... even the bed size was the same. It was creepy, he even had a replica of his tv in the same corner of his room.

It was then that a half naked Mike Newton entered the room. I started to gross out. I was wishing for my pepper spray right now. I knew what he was about to do, and I already had a plan for it. I was thanking god that Charlie was my father now, he taught me well!

When he tried to pull down my pants, I kicked him right in the balls with both feet. Asshole, he should of expected something like that to happen! Charlie taught me how to kick an attacker while bound and gagged. Mike's face almost turned blue with pain. I didn't know why, his was the smallest thing that I had ever seen in my entire life! He backed up a few inches while he was doubled over. I wanted to laugh so hard, stupid gag! Well that's what he got for trying to rape me!

" OW DAMN IT!" He screamed. He then ran over to a bookshelf.

" feisty aren't we!" Mike said advancing towards me again, just let him try it again I thought!

" Well two can play at that game!" Mike said swinging a dictionary at me. It knocked me senseless. I was half conscious when I heard a girl's voice.

" Mikey...where are you?" Victoria said. What the hell was she doing here I thought, HOW THE FUCK DID SHE KNOW MIKE?

" IM UP HERE BABY!" Mike responded, did he honestly think that I would still date him with _two_ whores on the side?

Mike then left the room and I tried to reach my phone. Mike had placed it on my chest as a tease. He knew that I couldn't reach it so he felt save to leave it on me. I was able to loosen up the bondage enough to reach the phone. I then hit who ever was first on my speed dial which I couldn't see at the moment. It was then that I fully let go of my consciousness and blackness enveloped.

* * *

APV

I was at my hotel room still freaking out. Jasper was very good at trying to calm me down, he would make a great psychologist when he got the chance . Edward was pacing up and down, and Emmett and Rose hadn't come up yet from the car.

" What's taking so long?" Edward asked as he continued to pace.

" We're never going to see her again...are we!" I sobbed shaking my head. Jasper rubbed my back.

" Don't think like that Alice....we're going to see her again if Edward and Emmett have a say in it!" Jasper said confidently.

" Oh yes we will!" Edward agreed.

It was then that Emmett and Rose came in. From the looks on their faces either the computer had shown up nothing...or it wasn't working.

" Of all the god damn nights we need that computer...it had to crash tonight!" Emmett said furious. Man we really were never going to see her again! This brought a fresh round of tears.

" I know...and we never even used it before!" Rosalie agreed

" Are you kidding us?" Jasper asked.

" Nope!" Rosalie said. I lost all hope at this point. It was then that " Don't Stop Believing" started started to play from my phone!

I knew the ring tone well. Bella and I always danced to it when ever we were in the car together!BELLA'S CALLING ME! SHE'S ALIVE! I threw the phone on speaker immediately.

" Looks like she's finally out cold again!" Mike's voice said. Edward growled.

" Finally...it took her like a half hour!" a woman's voice said. From the looks on everyone else's face, this had to be Victoria, Edward's ex. Edward looked fuming at this.

" Hey, I love this bungalow... I can see the entire ocean from here!" Victoria said. Everyone's face lit up...there was only one bungalow on the ocean on this island. The rest of the houses were capes and ranches.

" did I ever thank you for taking her off my hands Mikey...with her out of the way I can now freely get who I want!" Victoria continued. Edward looked sick at this.

" its no problem...Im getting who I want as well!" Mike answered. Okay this kid clearly needed to be institutionalized or something.

" So what are you going to do with her?" Victoria asked.

" What aren't I going to do with her?" Mike said seductively. EW DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID? Everyone looked appalled at this. Edward looked as if he wanted to kill him.

" EW Mike that's gross... I meant where are you going to take her?" Victoria asked.

" Back to my house...back home!" Mike said. I shook my head. How the fuck was he going to do that?

" I have the suburban outfitted for five days of travel...no stopping except for restrooms and gas...not even checking into hotel rooms!" Mike continued. Edward looked as horrified as I felt.

" I did that a long time ago for 16 people with my jeep!" Emmett mumbled so low that I barely heard him.

" Oh shit I think that her phone's on!" Mike said, so the moron finally caught on!

"Shit what do we do?" Victoria asked.

" quick turn it off!" Mike said.

" I don't know how!" Victoria said. Then the line went dead. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that we had just heard all of that. It was like god wanted us to intervene or something like that.

"HE'S DEAD!" Edward shouted.

" I cant believe that Victoria's with him!" Rosalie said.

" I can, she's a conniving bitch Rose... I wouldn't doubt if she was the one that planted this half baked scheme!" Emmett roared. He really hated Victoria. Emmett then ran back to his Jeep.

" EM we have to think this out...we cant just go marching over there!" Rose hollered running after him.

"EMMETT WE NEED A PLAN!" Rosalie roared.

Emmett then sullenly came back into the room and sat down.

" So what's the plan?" I asked.

" im all for going in guns blazing...god knows that bitch needs to be taught a lesson!" Emmett said disgustedly.

" Emmett we cant do that...we cant risk one of our own getting shot....god and your supposed to be the one that 's going to be a sheriff one of these days!" Rosalie said

" How about Alice talks to them... im pretty sure that Victoria wont try to dry hump her and Mike will have to be nice...and if it doesn't work...we try Emmett's plan!" Edward said.

" Sure, im up for that!" I said.

" Hell yeah!" Emmett said.

" Hold on there, I wont send my girl into a dangerous situation...no way!" Jasper said.

" Got a better plan Jazz?" Edward said.

" Well no, not really." Jasper admitted.

" Then that's what we're doing if he doesn't release her by morning and they haven't left yet!" Edward said. We made a plan that we would meet back up at 4 am sharp. That suited me, I already knew that I wasn't going to sleep tonight. How could I, with my friend being held by that freak!

" Don't worry about me Jazz, I want to help!" I said after everyone else left the room.

" There's different ways of helping Alice."

" And if Edward suggested any of them you would of said no anyways!" Alice said.

" Well you don't know how psychotic Victoria can be!" Jasper said


	12. Emmett and the gunstore

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

EPV

Emmett and I had headed out at 1 o clock the next morning. We were heading over to a twenty-four hour gun store that Emmett was very found of. The guy who owned the place happened to be a very close friend of Emmett's and we lucked out that he was working tonight.

" Emmett, your up late...what are you doing here?" the guy asked.

" Its an emergency Jason...I need that 16 gage sawed off shot gun over there, your colt .45, a .38 special, that paint ball gun, and that sniper rifle." Emmett said.

" Jeez Em, are the police having problems with the Canada Geese again....they should of called me if they were!" Jason said.

" Its not that...its worse...I cant say too much but you have to trust me on this!" Emmett said.

" Alright Emmett...but if you get into trouble..." the guy started up.

" I know...I didn't get them from you!" Emmett said

The guy proceeded to get the guns that Emmett requested. I headed over to the taticle gear and started to pick our four of the best kevlar vests in the store ( Emmett already had one for himself). Emmett then proceeded to look at bullets.

" Jason...buddy... I need your help, Where do you keep the armor piercing/ kevlar piercing bullets?" Emmett asked.

" In the back, behind the glass case, man you know that I cant have that just hanging around on some shelf!" Jason called back. Emmett then met up with Jason and they went in the back room.

" Thanks man, you don't know how much this means!" Emmett said as the guy opened up the case.

" I think that this will be good!" Emmett said while picking up a case that held a hundred rounds. Emmett then ran off to buy bullets for the other guns.

" Edward what do you think...blue, red, or pink? Emmett asked.

" Get the pink and the red!" I said

" I like the way that you think!" Emmett snickered.

Trying to load all the guns in my car was a pain. I turned to Emmett after we finally were able to fit everything. We definitely weren't taking my car, though Emmett probably wouldn't want to damage his precious Jeep, that was why he made Rose pick him up in the M3.

" We're gonna have to take the Jeep." I said to Emmett.

" Your right, this car as well as Jasper's is too small and the M3 is out of commission so we're gonna have to." Emmett agreed. I was shocked. Emmett usually finds excuses to get out of using his car.

" My only condition is that I drive...its not that I don't trust you man, but that's my baby!" Emmett said

" I totally understand man!" I agreed. God knows if Rosalie thought the same way! She always wanted to drive his car, he talked about it so friggen much!

" You know I always wanted to shoot Victoria...this is becoming my dream come true...no offence man!" Emmett said.

" Em, if you don't shoot her...I will!" I said. Emmett beamed at this.

" You know... I always wondered what you saw in her...I mean Bella's like ten times prettier than her and with out her ego!" Emmett said

" Emmett, honest to god...I've asked myself the same thing!" I said

" I've always wanted this!"Emmett said rubbing the shot gun, if his eyes looked anymore excited he would of looked like a cartoon character.

" I always told you she was a psychopath!" Emmett said to me.

" Yeah, and you were right!" I said.

"It wouldn't shock me if the two psychos had a crush on each other by now...falling for each other while stalking their ex's...sounds like a movie plot!" Emmett said. I laughed at this

" right now, nothing would shock me." I said.

"I just wish that it was under better circumstances that I could be doing this!" Emmett half smiled.

" I know!" I said

It was a long drive back to the hotel after this. While on the road, Emmett and I talked about the psycho ex's. We then pulled into an all night diner and grabbed something to eat. Emmett was still having fun with his curly fries two hours after we arrived.

When we got in, we noticed that Rosalie was hitching a boating trailer to the back of Emmett's Jeep. Emmett looked confused. I knew immediately what they were doing. They were going to take the family speed boat along.

" Alice had a feeling that we might need it!" Rosalie said reading the look on Emmett's face. Emmett eyed the trailer wearily. He was afraid that it would smash into his Jeep.

" What if that _thing_ smashes into my Jeep?" Emmett asked angrily.

" Emmett, your Jeep is the only car with the kind of power that we need to pull it, and you have bullet proof armor on the thing anyways!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" Plus, you're the one with the GPS!" I added in.

We then proceeded to load all the guns into Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie shook her head at the sight of all the weapons. The way that Emmett was petting his new shot gun made me wonder if he was getting some benefit out of this.

" Where's Jasper?" I asked while loading the tactile gear.

" With Alice, docking the boat...we're going to meet them there at four." It was now 3am.

"So if we need the boat, who's going to drive it?" I asked.

" Well since Alice and I don't have a boating licence...and im betting that you two will be busy taking head shots at Mike and Victoria...I think that Jasper's going to end up driving it." Rosalie answered.

" You know me too well!" Emmett beamed. Hunting was Emmett's passion back home.

"This is going to be fun!" Emmett continued. I didn't care about that part. I just wanted my girlfriend back. Rosalie saw my face and wacked Emmett.

" Emmett, have some respect for your friend!" Rosalie said.

" Sorry, I forgot!" Emmett said.

We got to the docks with some time to spare. Alice and Jasper hadn't gotten there from the place that the family stored the boat yet. We found some seats and began to wait for them. I was starting to thank god that we had today off from tours (it was Sunday!).

"What's taking so long?" Emmett said getting anxious.

" Emmett...its only three thirty... they still got a half hour!" Rosalie responded. Emmett then got up and started to pace. With every round that he made, he became more excited. Before we knew it, Emmett was whooping and skipping. People started to stare at us. Rosalie looked embarrassed.

" that's not my boyfriend!" Rose whispered while shaking her head. We then started to laugh a little.

" WAHOO!" Emmett screamed while he continued to skip.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, I can pep myself up if I want!" Emmett yelled back.

" HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE PEOPLE THAT SLEEP ON THEIR BOATS MAN!" The guy yelled back.

" OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T FOLLOW YOUR OWN ADVICE!" Emmett yelled.

" ITS KIND OF HARD TO WHEN THERE ARE IDIOTS LIKE YOU SCREAMING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" The guy shouted. Rosalie hid her face in her hands.

" HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT...AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP ON MY BOAT!" Emmett shouted.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MAN I HAVE THREE HOUSES IN THREE DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE COUNTRY!" The guy shouted.

" THEN WHY AREN'T YOU IN ONE OF THEM!" Emmett shouted back. This really was embarrassing.

" EMMETT MAN DO WHAT HE SAYS AND SHUT IT...WE CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!" Jasper called out, they were just entering the docking area. Emmett looked stunned. Jasper was never one for involving himself in a fight...even to break it up. Emmett's jaw repeatedly opened and shut. He was at a loss for words finally.

" EMMETT...IF YOUR ACTING LIKE A BUFFOON WINDS UP HURTING MY FRIEND'S RESCUE...ILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Alice shouted from the boat. I would help her out there.

" Em she sounds serious!" Rosalie said. Emmett then finally calmed down and returned to his seat. A few minutes later the boat was pulling up to an empty dock and Emmett drove his car as close as possible to load the boat.

" Ready!, on Three!" Emmett shouted.

" ONE!" Rosalie shouted.

" Two!" Alice squealed.

" THREE!" Emmett screamed. Then we heaved. Even with Emmett, the boat felt like it was a thousand pounds or something like that. I didn't know how Alice or Rosalie lifted the thing. The boat then slid off the trailer and back into the water.

" EMMETT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHUT THE GATE IMMEDIATELY!" Rosalie screamed.

" I DIDN'T KNOW!" Emmett shouted pleadingly.

" we're going to have to do it again!" Rosalie said shaking her head. We then grabbed the boat again.

" On three again!" Emmett said.

" ONE!" Everyone shouted.

" TWO!" Alice sounded off.

" THREE!" Emmett commanded. This time Emmett shut the gate immediately and the boat didn't slip. Emmett jumped into the jeep and turned it on. The Jeep sounded to life immediately and everyone jumped in. Jasper started to buckle Alice into the massive amount of seatbelts that were meant for her seat.

" We'll be off roading some of the way!" Jasper said.

" What about the boat?" Alice asked.

" Don't worry about it! Rosalie outfitted the trailer to go off the road!" Jasper answered.

" We could have a 9.0 earthquake and that thing would still stay attached!" Rosalie called back.

After a few minutes of on road driving we came to the area where we had to leave the road. The wheels spun out as we turned to the right and Emmett flew off the road. He was going so fast that we almost flipped over a few times. It was then that " Linus and Lucy" started to play.

" ITS CHARLIE!" Alice said, her voice shaking.

" REAL ORIGINAL ALICE" Emmett said laughing so hard that he couldn't breath

" EMMETT SHUT UP!" Alice said embarrassed. She then picked up and put the phone on speaker.

" ALICE WHAT'S GOING ON...I CANT REACH BELLA, AND I GOT A MISSED CALL FROM THE POLICE! HAS SHE BEEN ARRESTED OR SOMETHING?" Charlie asked.

"ITS MUCH WORSE THEN THAT!" I said.

" WHO'S THAT? A COP?" Charlie asked.

" No Charlie, that's her new boyfriend, she was going to tell you next time you called." Alice said. She sounded like she was waiting for a storm. It was then that Charlie interrogated me from the phone.

" Where do you go to school?" Charlie asked when he found out that I was from Washington state.

" St. Charles in Seattle."

" Hey that's a good school!" Charlie said.

" Alright Alice when you see her, tell her that as of right now...I approve, but I know that something's wrong...tell me what it is!"

" Ugh, Mike Newton took her, we're going right now to get her back!" Alice answered.

" Who's we?" Charlie asked.

" Edward, my new boyfriend Jasper and I , and our new friend, who's Edward's best friend, and his girlfriend" Charlie worriedly got off the phone with us, telling us that he was going to call back.

" Ready!" Emmett screamed as we approached a moderate sized sand dune. He then floored it. The car sailed through the air.

" I told you that we were going off roading!" Jasper said. Alice's face turned white. The bungalow then suddenly appeared.


	13. Death to Mike Newton Well very close

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

APV

We arrived at the bungalow after a few minutes of hell on earth. I really thought that Emmett was going to kill us all. He scared me half to death. Once we were out of the car we started to put the gear on. I grabbed the cult.45 and started to rehearse what I was going to say if the perv answered the door. I looked over to see Emmett pulling out his .38 special and giving Rose one as well. Emmett then took the paint ball gun. Jasper took the sniper rifle and Edward took Emmett's newly prized 16 gage. I shook my head and walked to the door. Mike answered.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FRIEND" I spat when I saw him

" I don't have her!" Mike lied. This kid was really a horrible liar.

" Mike you sick perv I know that you do...now tell me where she is!" I demanded.

" What are you talking about Alice?" Mike asked.

" Mike don't play dumb... I know that you have her and which means that you already tried to rape her you sick perv...now give her up!" I continued to demand. Mike looked angry. Bella started moaning.

" ALICE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT...BELLA'S NOT HERE!" Mike roared.

" Really...then why is her pocket book in your hand?" I asked as Mike tried to hide Bella's purse.

" This isn't her purse... it's my friend Victoria's!" Mike answered.

" Mike you idiot, it has her initials engraved on the front!" I said shaking my head.

" JUST GIVE HER UP!" I shouted, I was getting agitated now.

" NOPE!"

" YOUR ONE SICK PUPPY THEN, BELIEVING THAT KIDNAPING A GIRL WILL WIN HER BACK!" Edward roared from behind me.

" I always said that you needed help!" I said right to his face.

" ILL NEVER GIVE HER BACK!" Mike said shutting the door in my face. I then turned to see Emmett climbing up a tree.

* * *

EPV.

Our original plan failed so we resorted to Emmett's idea. Emmett and I climbed a tree together.

Emmett shot out every window in the place. The interior of the house was now a nice shade of hot pink. Mike then hung out his window with a bb gun

" TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!" Mike roared shooting Emmett in the arm. Emmett roared and then shot Mike in the gut.

" YOU PIECE OF SHIT .... GO A HEAD SHOOT ME IN THE ARM AGAIN!" Emmett roared as he continued the attack. I thought that Emmett found a new arch enemy.

" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mike bellowed out in pain. Mike was now turning a nice shade of hot pink. His shirt now matched the wall behind him.

" GO AHEAD...SHOOT ME AGAIN!" Emmett roared. Mike complied, but missed Emmett by a half an inch. Emmett then shot him in the leg. Rosalie then somehow scaled the house and wound up at widow Mike was peached at.

" ASSHOLE! TRYING TO SHOOT MY BOYFRIEND! JUST WAIT TILL IM DONE WITH YOU!" Rosalie said jumping through the window. We then heard a gun blast. Emmett's face went white. I couldn't believe that my cousin just got shot.

"ROSE?!" Emmett called out.

" IM FINE EM...THE MORON JUST SHOT HIMSELF WITH HIS OWN GUN ( Smash), YOU CAN CONTINUE SHOOTING ( Crash) ( "TAKE THAT" she roared at Mike.) . Rosalie said

" Rose sounds like she's kicking ass in there!" I said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Victoria shouted. Emmett groaned and continued shooting.

" JAZZ I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE, SHE'S ON MY BACK!" Rosalie shouted. Jasper went to run in but Emmett stopped him.

" Jazz your not as strong as me, and Alice is out here, ill go in!" Emmett said as he busted down the door. He was in the same room in two seconds. Things got really loud then.

" GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND BITCH!" Emmett roared like a wooly mammoth. I then heard what sounded like glass breaking.

" EMMETT BEHIND YOU!" Rosalie shouted. I then heard the paint ball gun go off followed by Mike screaming. I then fired some shot gun blasts into the house. I hoped to god that I only hit Mike or Victoria. Mike then ran to the window and started to shoot at me. Luckily the idiot missed every time.

" WE'RE NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET BOY!" Emmett shouted pulling Mike away.

" EM WATCH IT VICTORIA'S BEHIND YOU!" Rosalie shouted. I then heard this loud smash.

" Emmett? EMMETT? SPEAK TO ME EMMETT?" Rose shrieked. I started to feel sick.

" OW!" Emmett moaned. It didn't sound good.

" YOU BITCH!" Rosalie roared. There was then a crashing sound.

" YOU WANT TO HIT PEOPLE OVER THE HEAD WITH VASES... LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Rosalie snarled and there was another smashing sound.

" RUN RUN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" Rose continued to snarl. Then there was the sound of paint ball blasts. I then shot some more blasts thinking that it would at least take Mike off her hands. Mike then ran over to the window.

" GIVE HER UP MIKE OR WE'RE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" I shouted.

" YOU HAVE TO GO HOME SOMETIME!" Mike roared.

" FORTUNATELY I LIVE RIGHT NEAR YOU THOUGH...I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO GET HER!" I roared back.

" WHY HER?" Alice shouted. This took Mike off guard.

" SHE'S MINE AND IM MIKE NEWTON!" Mike roared.

" WOW ARE YOU DELUSIONAL...SHE'S NOT PROPERTY!" Alice roared back

" WHAT DO YOU CARE ...YOUR NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!"Mike roared and then left the window. I had it at this point. I jumped down from the tree and ran into the house. By the time that I got in there they were gone. I searched every room and found that Bella was no where to be found, though in what was clearly Mike's room there was used duck tape on the floor. They must of taken her and escaped through the open window. When I got to the room across the hall I found a horrible scene.

The entire room was destroyed. You could only tell that it was a bedroom from the sheets and scattered furniture. Emmett and Rosalie were both just coming to.

" Im sorry we didn't get Bella, but man I really hate your ex girlfriend!" Emmett said . I looked out the back window to see them heading towards a speed boat. Mike was carrying a slumped Bella over his shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie got up quickly and we sprinted out the door. We started running for the Jeep and in a flash the Jeep was down by the water and we were unloading the boat.

" I knew that we were going to need this!" Alice said as we were unloading the boat. The boat was out in the harbor in no time. I had to thank Carlisle sometime for getting one of the lightest, fastest speed boats on the face of this earth. We had lucked out that he chose the 6 seater as well. Emmett had re taken his paint ball gun and I still had the shot gun so we were already to meet up with them again.

"HI GUYS!" Alice called out when we met up with them. I wish that I had a picture to show Bella the blatant looks of shock on Mike and Victorias faces. A paint ball whizzed through the air and hit Victorias face at that time.

" MY FACE!" Victoria screamed.

" HONEY, YOU ACTUALLY LOOK BETTER WITH THE WELT, IT'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING TO LOOK AT!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett then shot Mike in the back of the head.

"Yeah especially with that horrid dye job!" Alice shouted.

" MY HAIR IS NOT DYED!" Victoria shouted.

" Honey, I can smell a dye job from a mile away...your hair is not natural!" Alice shouted

" At least I don't have inky black hair!" Victoria shouted.

" SHUT IT LORIEL!" Alice roared. Emmett then hit Victoria in the upper thigh and I blew out the wind shield.

" Watch where you point that thing!" Victoria roared.

" Yeah make sure that you point it right at her!" Emmett demanded.

"EDWARD BABE, PLEASE DON'T ! IM DOING THIS FOR US!" Victoria shrieked as I pointed the gun right at her. I was doing this to mess with her, as much as I wanted to, killing Victoria meant that I would never see Bella ever again.

" VICTORIA, THERE IS NO US! " I shouted. I then shot out the radio. Victoria screamed with all the sparks.

" Jasper pull up to the boat... I got a plan!" I shouted. Emmett then looked and beamed at me. Obviously I didn't have to ask for his help.

" Ill take Mike if you take Victoria!" I said to Emmett. He got this evil grin on his face. He hated Victoria with a passion.

" Hell Yeah!" Emmett said. The boat then shot forward to the point where we were dead even with them. I then proceeded to sneak on board. The two idiots didn't even hear us, they were too focused on driving the boat. I looked down to see an unconscious Bella duck taped to the bottom of the boat. For a split second I was taken a back. After that I lost it, I ran at Mike and bashed his head into the staring mechanism. Emmett then did the same thing with Victoria. Mike then got up and flew at me, he wasn't really a good fighter with out weapons. Unfortunately for him I was really into karate.

" ILL TEACH YOU TO DUCK TAPE MY GIRL TO THE FLOOR OF A BOAT!" I roared as I punched him in the face.

" I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU HAD MENTAL ISSUES!" Emmett spat as he did the same with Victoria.

"GO EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted with laughter.

" KICK THEM WHERE IT HURTS!" Alice shouted.

" HAHA!" Alice laughed as I punched Mike in the balls. Mike doubled over and I took the gut shot.

"KIDNAPING A GIRL TO GET A GUY...THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" Emmett roared as he continued to attack Victoria. She was going to need a doctor after Emmett was done with her.

After Mike and Victoria were knocked out, I proceeded to cut bella out from the bottom of the boat. It was then that she started to come around. I picked her up and Emmett said " On three!"

"ONE!" Emmett shouted

" Two" I said.

" Three" we said in unison as we jumped from the boat, Bella still in my arms. We landed safely in our boat thanks to Jasper getting ridiculously close. We looked as the other boat started to swerve to the side. They were heading straight for a rock formation. They hit so hard that the boat actually ricocheted and nearly blew up.

" They're going to feel that in the morning!" Emmett said shaking his head.

" Yeah, your telling me!" Bella said fully conscious now. She started to rub her head.

"What did they do to your head?" I asked.

" Oh they took a dictionary to it...im fine though!" Bella said.

" WHAT?" Everyone said in unison.

" Good, im glad their boat got destroyed then!" Emmett said beaming .

" They got what was coming to them!" Edward agreed.

" Rose, you were awesome in there...I never saw you fight like that before!" Emmett said beaming with pride.

" I never had to....you weren't so bad yourself! I never saw such a perfect drop kick !" Rosalie said.

" Thank you!" Emmett said. Emmett was really proud of his drop kicks.

" Yeah, if that bitch hadn't knocked me out in there this part would of never happened!" Emmett said solemnly.

" Do you think that we should be more generous and call the cops on them?" I asked.

" What am I...chopped liver, we'll go over there and ill arrest them!" Emmett said. Jasper started to turn the boat in that direction.

When we reached the boat, it looked as if there was almost nothing left of the thing. We found Mike and Victoria coming to when we got into the boat.

" Victoria Ways and Mike Newton, your under arrest for kidnaping !" Emmett beamed as he slapped handcuffs on the both of them. The look of blatant shock on Mike's face was the funniest thing that I had ever seen. Bella gave the both of them dirty looks as they entered the boat.

" Never thought about that did ya!" Emmett said as we drove the boat to the station ( it had a dock in the back).

" I hope that you have a good lawyer!" I said

" Yeah, but that wont help them with the wrath of Charlie!" Bella said.

" good luck with that!" Alice spat in Mike's face.


	14. Charlie gets his wish

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

BPV.

While heading to the Police Station the drop the two morons off Alice's phone started to ring. " Linus and Lucy" from Charlie Brown started to fill the air. Alice shook her head laughing.

" Speak of the Devil!" Alice said. She then picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Have you found her yet Alice?" Charlie asked. So Charlie really knew. I started to fill with dread, thinking that he would come all the way out here.

" No Charlie...we're sitting with her cosmic twin right now though!" Alice joked.

" Very funny...so did you find her?" Charlie asked.

" Dad im right here... other than a headache im fine!" I said to reassure him.

"So did your boyfriend at least punch Mike out?" Charlie asked. How did he know about Edward, what had I missed while Mike had me.

" Oh id say so!" I answered.

" Your restraining order went into affect yesterday, make sure that the police know that!" Charlie ordered. Mike groaned.

" is that him?" Charlie asked.

" Yeah, Emmett's a Sherif in training...we're bringing him down to the station right now!"

" LISTEN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Charlie roared into the phone to Mike.

" IM GLAD THAT THEY DIDN'T KILL YOU, NOW I HAVE THE CHANCE...TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL!" Charlie continued to roar, I swore that he was going to have a coronary if he didn't stop. Mike whimpered.

" GO AHEAD WHIMPER LIKE THE GIRL THAT YOU ARE, YOU SPINELESS COWARD!"

"HURTING MY DAUGHER...I HOPE THAT THEY THROW THE BOOK AT YOU!"Charlie said, then the phone cut out.

"I told you that a good lawyer wouldn't save him from the wrath of Charlie, Right now he probably trying to recruit a hit man or a lynch mob.

"Id go with the hit man considering that Mr and Mrs Newton live in town!, though he's probably recruiting my father to help him, dad owes him for having Eric arrested!"Alice said.

" Who's Eric and what did he do?" Jasper asked

" Eric is to Mike what Emmett is to Edward, he is also my ex, my father caught him one day trying to break into my house and Charlie arrested him on the spot." Alice answered I remembered that day clearly.

_Flashback_

_I finally had a break from my annoying boyfriend. He and his family were leaving for a week long vacation in California which left me to do what I pleased. I had found that being with Mike was getting to my nerves all the time. It was then that my phone rang. It was him calling for literally the twentieth time today. His family had just hit the highway._

_" So what are you up to today?" Mike started up._

_" Oh nothing much, hanging out with Alice and such!" I said._

_" Yeah a likely story...what's his name?" Mike asked. Ugh here we go again._

_" Mike I've told you...im hanging out with Alice today...and im not cheating on you!" I said disgustedly, I might as well have for all the paranoia that this kid had._

_" IS THAT MIKE AGAIN!" Charlie hollered from downstairs._

_"Yeah dad it is!" I answered expecting Charlie to charge up the stairs like a bull. When Charlie appeared in my doorway it didn't shock me._

_" LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT-!" Charlie started as he entered my bedroom and grabbed the phone but was cut off by hollering from across the street_

_"CHARLIE I NEED YOU!" Mr. Brandon shouted from his front lawn. Charlie and I ran out side._

_" CAUGHT THIS IDIOT TRYING TO GET INTO MY HOUSE" Mr. Brandon said as he threw Eric on the ground. A bunch of tools fell out of his pocket._

_" I WISH THAT THIS WAS MIKE BUT.... ERIC YORKIE YOUR UNDER ARREST!" Charlie said while slapping the hand cuffs on Eric. It was then that Alice's car pulled into the drive way._

_" What's going on?" Alice asked, looking at Eric in shock. I took Alice to the side and told her all that I knew._

_"HHEE TTRRIIEDD TOO BRREEAAKK IINN?" Alice said, her voice shaking heavily._

_" Yeah, your dad got him though!" I said. As I said this Mike called my phone again. I didn't pick it up._

_" You owe me Brad!" Charlie shouted as he shoved Eric in the cruiser. The station had already closed for the night, but Charlie was going to re open it just for Eric._

_" Alice its going to be okay!" I said as Alice was shaking._

_" I didn't think that he would take the break up this badly!" Alice whispered._

_" Alice honey, he's sick...Charlie's going to make sure that he gets help!" Mr. Brandon said._

_"So dad, how did you get him?" Alice asked._

_" Well I was sitting in the living room when I heard this funny noise coming from your bedroom. Knowing that you weren't home yet, and your mother still isn't home yet by the way, I went to go investigate. When I got up there, he was laying on the floor and your window broken. Alice honey, he was sniffing your bras." Mr. Brandon said. I was in shock at this. Alice had turned white as a ghost._

_"EW WHAT A FREAK!" Alice roared._

_Eric then spent a week in jail ( a demand by Mr. Brandon). After he was released, he was sent to a psychologist where he received help getting over the break up. A couple of weeks later he was back to his normal arrogant self, and he left Alice alone._

_End of flashback._

" So you dated another version of that?" Jasper asked pointing at Mike.

" You could say so...he never kidnaped me or stalked me though!" Alice answered.

"Yeah, there was a whole group of them back home!" I responded.

" Sounds like Mike was a slims pickings choice then!" Rosalie said.

" Hey im right here you know!" Mike said pissed that we were talking about him. Everyone ignored him.

" True that!"Emmett said responding to Rose.

" So Jazz got any crazy ex's that I should know about?" Alice asked playfully.

"Nothing that came close to these two!" Jasper responded waving at Mike and Victoria. Edward gave a snort.

" Aren't you forgetting one?" Emmett asked. Jasper started to look embarrassed.

"Who?" Alice pipped up.

"This girl that he dated sophomore year. Her name was Faith and they dated the entire school year. They had met two days before the start of classes, while we were going to a fare that the school always held to celebrate the start of the new year." Emmett said.

" Yeah but she wasn't as bad as that!" Jasper said pointing at Victoria.

" Jasper, she was even jealous of me...and im your twin! The day that you guys broke up she keyed "Faith's Man" into your mini coup and "Stay away Bitch" in to my M3...do you know how many stiches it took to close my hand after I punched her window out trying to get to her?" Rose said shaking her head.

"Did she try to kidnap you? No I didn't think so!" Jasper responded.

"Admit it man, she was psychotic!" Emmett said

"Alright so everyone has a psychotic ex!"

" Well if it comes to that then those two are the king and queen of them!" Alice said shooting Mike and Victoria dirty looks.

" So what ever happened to Faith?" Alice asked. She probably wanted to know just incase Eric and Faith ever met up.

" Well after Rosalie clocked her ,she was sent off to some Swiss boarding school...and I thought that was a good riddance!" Emmett responded.

" Yeah, her parents apparently thought that all she needed was good discipline!" Jasper agreed.

"So basically you never saw her again?" Alice asked.

" We did hear from her once, she had escaped the boarding school and ran into some computer store over there, where she sent me an e-mail. After she was recaptured though we heard nothing else" Jasper responded.

We then arrived at the Police Station. The Chief was shocked to see me standing next to Emmett.

" Emmett...how did you...oh never mind, just next time let us know!" The Chief said. This Chief looked very similar to Charlie. I wondered if they all looked the same.

They then pulled me away from the others so that I could give my statements with out interference. I gave them everything that I could remember. I was then taken in a back room and examined from head to toe by the town doctor...a requirement by Charlie. Apparently he had been harassing the station every five minutes since he found out that I was gone.

"Evidence of semen on the pants but no sign of intercourse neither consensual or forced."The doctor noted. She then threw my panties in a bag.

" What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he's got a charge of attempted rape coming his way as well." the doctor responded. That was so typical Mike.

I walked into the waiting area as the Police were still questioning everyone else. Mike was being thrown into a holding cell with Victoria. The cops were giving them disgusted looks, so they knew that Charlie was a Police Chief. Edward came out a few minutes later.

" How are you?" Edward asked.

" Im fine, a little shaken but ill be okay." I responded. I built this mental wall up so bad things didn't affect me as much any more.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

" Yeah, ill be okay!" I said.

" Looks like Charlie got his wish...their giving him the book...and their letting Charlie extradite him for violating the restraining order after the trial here, so if Charlie goes to the trial...he'll get to see him once more!" Edward said. It was then that the everyone else came out from questioning.

" I cant believe that we're not getting charged!" Emmett whooped.

" Why would we...we actually saved her!" Alice said to him.

"That's true!"Emmett responded

"So why are they hitting him up with an attempted rape charge?"Emmett asked.

" Because he actually tried it...I stopped him though!" I answered. Edward looked sick at this.

"Go Bella!" Emmett said.

"I knew it!" Alice shrieked.

" Scum bag much!" Rosalie said.

" Bet your glad that you kicked the shit out of him now huh!" Jasper said to Edward.

"If I had only known that then!" Edward said shaking his head.

We then headed back onto the boat. When we got in we decided that we would all go out to brunch together as a kind of celebration of my safe return. The boys chose a place that they knew served a late breakfast. On the way over there we were looking at the various sights. As we came up to one of the cliffs Edward groaned.

" What is it?" I asked searching for pirates or something...that was all that we needed.

"Oh this is the place where he asked Victoria out...or should I say that she demanded that her ask her!" Emmett said disgustedly.

"I never met someone so bossy in my life!" Rose said shaking her head.

"Yeah, she had Edward on a leash...that one did!" Emmett said.

" And she was the one that cheated...go figure!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Wow!"Alice said shaking her head. All I could do was nod in agreement. I knew that feeling well.

" Well if its any consolation... I had Mike so I know how that feels!" I said

" You know, I never thought that there was another one of her out there until I met him!" Emmett said almost laughing.

" I thought the same about him!" I said.

"We're almost there !" Edward said changing the subject. In the distance we could see a little building starting to appear.

"Awesome...im starving!" Emmett said.


	15. Meet the parents

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 15

BPV

When we arrived at the dock for the restaurant we got out and headed towards the front door. I noticed that Edward had a surprised look as he was eying out the parking lot. I wondered what made him look like that, but figured that it was nothing big when the look went away. As we entered the restaurant...everyone had a nervous ire about them.

" What did the President of the United States come in here or something?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett, your so clueless...your telling me that you didn't see the Mercedes in the parking lot?"Rosalie asked

" So what?" Emmett asked.

" So that means..." Edward started. He was interrupted by an excited fatherly voice yelling " Hey guys!"

"Oh ...Hey Carlisle!" Emmett said. This blonde haired sun god came over to us. He was followed by this caramel haired , motherly like woman.

" These are my parents...Carlisle and Esme!" Edward said waving at his parents.

" Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Bella and Jasper's girlfriend Alice!" Edward said waving at us.

" hi, its nice to meet you!" I said holding out my hand.

" Its nice to meet you too!" Esme and Carlisle both said. Esme then shook my hand.

"This is wonderful!...Edward I never thought that you would get another one!" Esme beamed.

" So how did you guys meet?" Esme asked.

" Oh he was my tour guide!" I said.

" See honey...I told you that it was a good idea to let the kids give tours!" Carlisle said.

" So where are you from Bella?" Esme asked.

" Im from Forks, Washington." I answered.

" So your pretty close to us!" Esme beamed.

" Yeah im only like an hour and a half away." I answered.

" So when do you go home?" Esme asked.

" Oh I leave Friday!" I said.

" Oh that's weird...so do we!" Rose said.

" Which flight?" I asked turning to Rose.

" Oh we're taking the five thirty Northwest out of Lauderdale." Rosalie said.

" I think that we're on the same flight!" I said

"No!" Alice squealed. That was probably her dream come true.

"What a coincidence!"Esme said.

" So where are you guys sitting?" Carlisle asked.

" Where ever there's a table to fit us all!" Emmett responded.

"You guys want to join us?" Edward asked.

" Nah, you guys go ahead, we'll be fine!" Carlisle reassured us

" Alright then!" Emmett said. Carlisle then walked over to a near by table with Esme.

"Wow, your folks are nice!" I said.

" Yeah, they really are great...and I think that they're glad that im not dating Victoria again" Edward said smiling.

"Well they're not the only one's there!" Emmett said.

" how many?" a hostess came over and asked us, I didn't like the way that she was eying Edward.

"Six!" Emmett said

She then took us to be seated, ogling Edward the whole way.

" Ew, calm down with the staring...would ya!" Alice said as she walked away. A few minutes later the waitress came to take our order. She looked like a duplicate of Rosalie. The only difference was that her long hair was brown instead of blonde.

" Hey guys!" She said looking at everyone. She looked as if she knew them very well.

" Hey Joanne, can I have my usual!" Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure!" She beamed

" Who are they?" She said pointing at me and Alice.

" Oh that's my girlfriend Alice and Edwards girlfriend Bella" Jasper responded.

"Oh moms going to be so excited that you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Joanne beamed

"Welcome to the family Alice and Bella" Joanne said holding out her hand.

"Thank you!" Alice said rapidly shaking her hand.

" Yeah, thank you!" I said. I found it odd that Edward never mentioned her.

"Now what would you guys like to eat?" Joanne asked.

"Ill have three buttermilk pancakes with a small glass of orange juice please!" I said.

"Ill have the same please!" Alice said bubbly.

" Ill have the usual!" Edward said.

"Same with us!" Emmett said gesturing to Rosalie and himself.

"Alright so that's two plates of eggs, a plate of blueberry pancakes, a mushroom omelet, and two plates of three buttermilk pancakes and six glasses of orange juice?" Joanne asked. She then walked away.

"Jazz how come you didn't tell me that you had another sister?" Alice asked.

" Because when we were younger we kind of cramped her style and she let us know it, ever since the accident ..she's been kind to us though" Rosalie answered

"The accident happened last year." Jasper said. They then launched into the story

_JPV  
Flashback_

_Rosalie and I were on our way back to school from the shopping district. Joanne was visiting us that week and Rosalie had wanted us to look our best. The feeling of dread had splashed over me at the thought of her arrival. I wondered what she was going to do to punish us this time. Last time she visited...Rosalie woke up with pink hair. If she didn't pull pranks, then she made little comments about wishing that she was an only child again. I didn't get the big deal about that, she was an only child only for two years._

_ I was too busy thinking about this to hear the sirens at first. By the time I heard them it was too late. A drunk driver had swerved right into our lane and plowed into us. Our car was thrown into the other lane where we hit a third car._

_The next thing that I remembered was waking up in the hospital about a day later. Rosalie was standing over me with an iv in her arm and a cast on the other hand. It was then that Joanne entered the room._

_"Should of watched where you were going Jazz!" Joanne said snidely. Rosalie threw her a disgusted look._

_" You should know your facts before you speak Joanne...we were hit by a drunk driver idiot!"Rosalie said glaring at her._

_"You know...it took me a near death experience to realize this, but you're a horrible sister, I mean who says that when their brother and sister almost died?" Rosalie spat at her._

_"Well if Jazz had been watching the road!" Joanne started._

_" No Joanne, if we didn't feel like we had to impress you then we wouldn't of been out there in the first place...I blame you more than Jasper."Rosalie said disgustedly._

_"What?" Joanne said stunned._

_" You heard me... I blame you, this is your fault that we're here right now!" Rose continued_

_" What do you mean that you felt like you had to impress me?" Joanne asked._

_" Common Joanne...you made no attempt to hide how much you hate us, you even dyed my hair pink last year._

_" Look Jo, I put up with it as long as it was harmless...but Jasper and I are both in the hospital because of this, im through putting up with it now...im no longer considering you my sister if you don't apologize this instant...and not just for what happened yesterday or today...for everything. The apology also has to be heart felt." Rose said coldly. Joanne looked horrified._

_" I...Im...Im sorry" Joanne studdered out  
" Your forgiven...but only if you respect Jasper and I as individuals, your not the only one in this family you know!" Rosalie said._

_" Mom and dad and Emmett are outside if you want to speak to them "Joanne said gloomly. Rosalie then got up and left._

_End of flashback_

BPV

When they finished the story, Alice and I were stunned into silence. Alice turned and asked "What happened after that?"

" Well, since she didn't want to loose contact with us, she did what Rosalie said. Jasper responded.

"We still don't talk about her, because for all of those years she was horrible, you cant just forget that after one year of her being nice" Jasper continued.

"Yeah but you got to admit that she's done a total 180" Edward said.

"Yeah, remember when I first met her, she made repeated references about the "big goon dating her sister" when ever someone asked about me" Emmett said.

"Emmett, that's because she had a crush on you ...and you wound up dating her younger sister. Jasper said.

"Really...she liked me?" Emmett asked.

" She reacted so badly to the news that Rose actually had to restrain her with a chair" Jasper said.

" How do you do that with a chair?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett...she threw a chair at Joanne" Jasper answered.

" Oh I didn't know that...that's awesome!"Emmett said.

The rest of the breakfast went off with out a hitch. The food was cooked to perfection...as usual on this island. Joanne would repeatedly run over and ask us how the food was and if we needed anything else. I didn't know if it was just because I had just heard the story or what...but there seemed to be a falseness about her that reflected in her eyes. It seemed if she had an anterior motive or something. I thought that it was just me being paranoid or something though after all I went though. It was then that I looked at the bottom of my glass. There was these little silver balls in them. It looked as if someone had broken a thermometer in my drink or something. That was weird because I didn't see them before.

" Edward...is this normal to have on your food here?" I asked pointing at my glass.

" DEFINITELY NOT...THAT'S MERCURY!" Edward chocked.

" DAMN SHE DID IT TO ME AGAIN!" Emmett screeched pointing down at his glass. Alice looked afraid to see that it was on her plate as well.

" WHAT THE HELL MAN...WE CANT EVEN DRINK A GLASS OF OJ WITH OUT SOMEONE TRYING SOMETHING!" Emmett growled like a Doberman .

"THAT'S IT, THE BITCH OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T LEARN HER LESSON" Rosalie roared as she whipped out her phone. Jasper and Edward followed her lead. They all deleted her number.

"Emmett, what do you mean "again"?" I asked.

" Remember how I said that she called me a big goon...that wasn't all of it" Emmett said. He then launched into the story of his first night at the Hales.

_Flashback  
Emmetts point of view_

_Rosalie and I had been dating for a week. Id have to say that week was the best of my life. I was so happy when Rosalie had said yes to me that I could of done a happy dance the whole week. I was heading over there to meet her immediate family (except for Jasper and Joanne) for the first time.  
When I walked into the house Mr and Mrs Hale greeted me like a son. I saw Joanne in a corner giving me her typical creepy smile that she always gave me. I always thought that she was a strange girl, the way that she looked at me. I had seen it so much that I had taken it as how she looked at everyone though. I talked to Mr and Mrs Hale for a really long time and I could see myself fitting in this family. I mean Mr. Hale liked the same teams I did! Joanne disappeared in to the kitchen after taking people's orders. She had volunteered to cook for everyone. I asked for chicken fingers._

_" EVERYONE...DINNER'S READY!" Joanne shouted about an hour later, people had ordered different things. I went to take my seat in the dining room._

_"Here Emmett!" Joanne said enthustically, that girl was strange!_

_ It was when I finished my chicken fingers that I noticed the odd silver balls on the bottom of my plate. It looked like pepper so I figured that she had thrown a lot on or something. A couple of minutes later I got this really strong headache. I found that really strange because I never get headaches._

_" This is one weird day...first weird silver balls wind up in my food and now this?" I said as Rosalie got me an aspirin._

_" What do you mean "silver balls"?" Rosalie asked._

_" I mean it looked as if someone had broken a thermometer over my food!" I said._

_"EMMETT THAT WAS MERCURY, NO WONDER WHY YOU HAVE A HEADACHE!" Rosalie shrieked. Joanne then entered the room._

_" YOU TRY TO POISON MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN AND YOU DIE!"She roared at Joanne. I was never so proud of her._

_" ITS NOT MY FAULT HE ATE IT!" Joanne roared back. So she didn't try to deny it!_

_" NO, YOU JUST PLACED IT ON HIS FOOD AND SAID "Here Emmett" AND DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO EAT IT!" Rosalie roared so loud that the house almost shook._

_" ROSALIE CALM DOWN....JOANNE OTHER ROOM NOW!" Mr . Hale bellowed from the other room_

_End of flashback_

BPV

" OH NEXT TIME I SEE HER OUT SIDE OF HERE!" Rosalie roared, it didn't help the headache that had just begun to hit.

"Anyone got an aspirin? ( a/n -excuse the fact that they all just get bad headaches, I don't know the other symptoms of mercury poising.) " Alice asked.

"I do!" Rosalie said whipping out a bottle from her pants and passing it to the three of us.

"Thanks Rose!" Emmett said while taking some.

It was then that Joanne came by with the check. Everyone shot daggers at her as she laid the bill down. She gave us a strange look and then left. Emmett growled at her back.

"I cant believe that she was stupid enough to pull the same thing twice!" Emmett said glaring at her.

" I can, its probably an attention thing...she always wants to be the center of attention!" Jasper said angrily.

" Well that's messed up!" I said

" its her!" Rosalie said disgusted.

We paid the bill, but didn't leave a tip. After trying to poison us, we didn't think that she deserved one.

"Guys what's wrong!" Joanne called after us upon seeing us storm out of the place.

"Honestly Joanne...you know what's wrong...mercury AGAIN!" Rosalie screamed the last part.

" What are you talking about?" Joanne played dumb, it didn't work well for her though.

"You know exactly what im taking about!" Rose said.

"Huh well its not my fault that they drank it." Joanne said snidely. Edward and Jasper looked like they would clock her soon if no one else did.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOWINGLY LACED THEIR DRINKS WITH POISON AND SERVED IT TO THEM....THAT ITS THEIR FAULT BECAUSE THEY UNKNOWINGLY DRANK POISON?" Rosalie screeched.

" Well if they didn't drink it they wouldn't get sick!" Joanne said snickering.

" Rose lets go...your giving her exactly what she wants!" Jasper said disgustedly.

"And what's that baby bro?" Joanne said mockingly.

" To be the center of attention" Jasper sighed.

"Well shouldn't I be, I mean I am the oldest!" Joanne said defiantly.

" Yeah by a measly two years, tell us oh knowledgeable one...what greater knowledge have you gained from those two years?" Rosalie snickered.

" I...um.." Joanne started to think.

" exactly, NOTHING" Rosalie shouted the last part. Joanne then went for Rosalie's hair.

" OH HELL NO!" Rosalie said throwing her to the ground. She then proceeded punch her. Joanne went to scratch her face and Rosalie dug her nails into hers.

" Gouge her eyes out Rose!" Emmett whooped as Rosalie's nail dug into her eye.

" OWWW!"Joanne shouted.

" Rose, she's not even wort it!" I shouted giving her a dirty look.

" You know what...she's right, your not worth it!" Rosalie spat walking away.  
" That was awesome!" Emmett beamed as we walked back to the boat.

" Rosalie...where did you learn to fight like that!" Alice marveled.

" When I was younger...I had a Mike Newton type ex boyfriend, I was walking home one day and he attacked me...so I took karate and kickboxing lessons as well as other self defense lessons" Rosalie answered.

" Really, what belt are you?" I asked.

" Im a brown belt right now...my black belt test is in a few weeks!" Rosalie answered.

"From what I saw...your going to do well!" I said encouragingly.

"Rose...you'll get that black belt if I have a say in it!" Emmett beamed.

" yeah, no worries on that front!" Alice laughed.

It was then that we reached the boat. Even I ...the queen of the klutzy people boarded safely. The engine then started to rev as Edward and Jasper started to untie it from the dock.

"You know... I think that we should use this more often, its so fun!" Alice beamed as we took off.

" yeah, we can water ski on it and go tubing!" I said. My luck though id brake my neck or something.

"Hey, we should do that today!" Alice said.

" I mean the hotel is only a few minutes away from that dock we went to last night and it wont take us that long to get ready!" Alice continued.

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed.

"I call first dibbs on skiing!" Emmett bellowed out.

" I call dibbs on second!" Alice called out.

'Ill tube!" I said. The last time I went water skiing, lets just say that it wasn't good.

"Alright, we'll meet in twenty minutes!" Emmett said as we pulled into the dock.

We then went back to the hotel.


	16. Waterskiing

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight or its characters SM does. Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

BPV.

" Your sure that you don't want to ski?" Alice said as she hooked the tube up to the boat. She had just finished waterskiing and I was preparing to go tubing.

" Alice, you remember what happened last time!" I said to which Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, Charlie wanted to kill me for that...how long were you in that body cast for?" Alice asked.

" a whole three months Alice...three months of ripping clothes just so that they would fit that darn thing, I don't want that to happen again!" I sighed.

"Yeah, do you know how much money I spent trying to buy you a new wardrobe after that!" Alice said. I then got into the tube. When I got myself settled in the tube Emmett floored the engine. The tube started to basically fly. The only way that I could tell that the bottom was still touching water was the huge spray that was emmentating from the sides. Massive amounts of water hit me in the face. It was then that Emmett took the first corner. You could feel the tube sliding in a wide arch to the other side, for a moment I thought the tube was going to flip over or something. I started to whoop which encouraged Emmett to take more turns.

" Emmett, calm down, your making me sick!" Rosalie said. Emmett only laughed.

" EMMETT MCCULLEN YOU TAKE ONE MORE TURN AND ILL TURN YOU OFF THE BOAT!" Alice roared. Emmett turned with a mock scared look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Emmett said.

"Try me Emmett!" Alice countered.

" Alice if he tries anything...I got your back!" Rosalie called out.

"Thanks Rose!" Alice said. She then gave Emmett the stink eye.

" Having fun out there!" Alice called out to me.

" Hell yeah!" I said. Emmett started to turn the wheel then.

" EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE!" Alice shouted.

"Alice I have to get back to the dock!" Emmett answered.

"Oh alright then!" Alice answered.

When we arrived at the dock we made plans to get changed and go out to lunch. After that we were going to hit up the shops, as Alice was dying to do so. I was in my hotel room when Alice practically burst down the door with a hair dryer and straighten iron in hand.

"Girl you cant go out with your hair looking like that!" Alice said pointing at my head. Whipping out a brush, she started to attack my hair.

" you know that I would kill to have your hair....so many different ways of wearing it!" Alice said as she finished drying my hair. She then plugged the iron in.

" Alice, do you have a hair dryer...Emmett accidently threw mine out the window!" Rosalie said pleadingly.

" I thought that Emmett was rooming with Edward?" Alice asked confused.

" Yeah they are...but the two boys didn't bring a hair dryer , so they've been using mine!" Rosalie answered.

" Why didn't they think to bring a hair dryer?" I asked.

" apparently they didn't think that they needed it!" Rosalie answered.

"Boys!" Alice said shaking her head.

" Your telling me!" Rosalie said as she started to dry her hair.

" So Rose, do you know where we're going?" Alice asked.

"No, the boys wanted to choose once we were out!" Rosalie answered. Alice grumbled at this, I guess that I lucked out that I grabbed my flowered casual sun dress then. Once Alice was finished, she whipped out her makeup kit and went to work.

"Wow Alice, you should be a professional...Bella you look great!" Rosalie said once Alice was finished, and she hadn't seen when Alice has a three hour block to get me ready.

"Oh this is nothing, you should see what Alice can do for proms and such!" I responded. Alice beamed at me.

" Remind me to hire her then for my child's senior prom!" Rosalie responded.

"Aw thanks!" Alice blushed.

" hurry up!"Emmett roared.

We then left for lunch.  
We headed out to the Panera bread that was located on the island. I had to say that their food was awesome. I got their grilled cheese which was huge. Alice wound up with a turkey sandwich and a latte and everyone else ordered the same thing as her.

" so what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well we have to give tours, but after that we're free" Edward said.

"Alright, we'll do something then!" I said.

"Oh I cant wait to shop!" Alice interrupted us. She then continued to wolf down her food at lightning speed.

" Alice, im with ya there!" Rosalie beamed.

" No one's ever said that to me before!"Alice beamed.

" I usually wouldn't, but I really do need a hair dryer!" Rosalie said.

" Why? Why cant you go all natural?" Emmett asked confused.

" If you ever seen my hair not blow dried you wouldn't be saying that Emmett!" Rose said shaking her head.

" But they have them in the hotel room!" Emmett said.

" Well if they do...then why do you have to use mine Em?" Rosalie asked.

"Not powerful enough!" Emmett answered.

" So if their not powerful enough for you mr. Short curly haired person, what makes you think that their powerful enough for me !" Rosalie countered.

" I um uh..." Emmett started.

" That's my point exactly!" Rosalie said.

" what im confused about is how the hair dryer ended up out the window?" I said.

"Well the hot shot over there was lip sinking to ACDC and it got out of hand." Edward answered pointing at Emmett.

"HEY!" Emmett said defensively.

We then headed out towards the shops.  
On our way to the shopping district, we happened to pass by a moped rental area. It was then that an idea hit me. We really should of thought of this before. I mean I like walking and everything, but this seemed more fun.

"Hey guys lets check out the mopeds!" I said as we rounded the front of the store.

"That's a great idea!" Alice beamed. Emmett went to ask how much the rentals were.

"$25 a day if everyone riding is over the age of 16, $45 per child a day if their not for insurance reasons." The man behind the counter said.

"Thank you!" Emmett beamed.

" Bella can I rent this one!' I looked up to see Alice standing over a hot pink moped.

" Its not me that you should be asking!" I responded, she then turned to Jasper who gave her the okay.

"Sucks to be you Jazz" Emmett responded.

"You cant pick them all" Jasper sighed.

" Emmett, what do you think about this one!" Rosalie said standing over a black moped.

" Hell yeah, top range!" Emmett said. Edward and I shook our heads as we rented the dark blue one. Alice tried to force us to get pink helmets, but we refused.

"Alice, pink helmets with dark blue ?" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" Then why don't you get one Rose!" Alice said shoving the helmet in her face.

"Absolutely not, I will not be seen wearing a pink helmet nor will my girlfriend, why don't you and Jazz wear it I mean your riding a pink moped anyways!" Emmett said shoving the helmet away.

" Different types of pink, it wont look good, im wearing a black one anyhow!" Alice answered back. Emmett shook his head at this.

" just put the pink helmet down, no one's going to wear that." I said settling the issue. Alice grumbled but put it down anyways.

"You guys are no fun!" Alice mumbled.

We spent the rest of the evening shopping. The guys went off to look at the new game store in the shopping district, so they got out of sitting in women's fitting rooms. I was at the perfume counter when Alice came running over.

" BELLA I FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFIT!" Alice shrieked running at me like a half crazed horse.

"COME! COME LOOK!" Alice continued to shriek pulling me by the arm to a manakin. Rosalie was already standing there looking annoyed.

"LOOK AT IT!" Alice beamed at the purple and black dressed manikin. I didn't get what the excitement was about... I mean it wasn't an important designer name or something.

" Im looking...what's so important!" I asked

" Look at how they blend all the colors!" Alice said. Rosalie shook her head at this.

"Only Alice!" Rosalie said.

" Yeah go figure!" I said.

"HEY!" Alice said.

We then continued to walk the shops some more. Alice brought one item...from every store. She really was a class act. I didn't know how she was going to fit all the stuff that she just bought in her suit case...then again she was probably planning on buying another one.

"Is she always like this?" Rosalie asked as Alice launched her self at a makeup counter in another store.

" Oh worse id say...usually we cant get her to leave a store" I answered.

" MAN AND I THOUGHT ROSE WAS BAD!" A booming voice said from behind us. Rosalie got pissed. When we looked around no one was there.

" Emmett...I know your there... I just heard you idiot!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"What ever Emmett...don't answer, next time I see you though, you'll be so sorry!" Rosalie said warningly .

"Just come here Emmett!" Rosalie continued. It was then that the guys popped out from behind us.

" oh I may be bad at a mall, nothing compared to you though at a sporting goods store!" Rosalie said angrily.


	17. the next day

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

BPV

After leaving the mall we headed back to the hotel. Everyone was heavily making out with their significant other before we even reached the elevators. We almost didn't make it to the bed rooms.

Edward left early the next morning. He knew how unpredictable Alice was and he didn't want her walking in on anything. Alice burst in right after he left. It was like she knew when he was going to leave. I covered my self up immediately.

" So was it the same for you?" Alice asked eying me out. She obviously already knew the answer.

"If you mean it being the most amazing experience of my life...then yes!" I said beaming. Alice started bouncing.

" god that was awesome!" Alice said still smiling.

" I wonder if Rosalie will let me borrow her head band today...it is the only thing that goes with this!" Alice said gesturing to her outfit a black cami and pants with a purple short sleeve jacket. It was then that the door opened and Edward and Jasper came in.

"I wouldn't go in there yet...their still going at it!" Jasper said disgustedly.

" How do you know?" Alice asked

"A. Emmett isn't back in our room yet bragging, and B. it sounds like their practically redecorating in there" Edward answered. Our jaws dropped.

" Oh im sorry Bella, you got to get changed!" Edward said pulling Alice and Jasper out of the room. Twenty minutes later I was dressed and everyone was back in my room.

"Jeez how long can Emmett go?" Alice asked in amazement...they still weren't finished yet.

" oh you really don't want to know the answer to that question!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"And I don't Jazz does either." Edward said. It was then that we heard a roaring sound followed by a huge crash. Obviously Emmett fell off the bed.

"Sounds as if he's finished now!" Edward said laughing. Jasper shook his head.

"DAMN IT HARDWOODS!" Emmett roared from across the hall. Everyone broke down laughing.  
" Yeah he's just about done now!" Jasper chocked out. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie joined us.

" Emmett, how did the hardwood feel this morning?" Jasper asked cracking up laughing.

"Not funny man!"

" Emmett you know that if it was anyone else...you'd be laughing the hardest right now" Jasper countered.

"Well yeah that's true!" Emmett agreed.

" so when do you guys have to head out?" I asked

" oh in about an hour or so" Edward answered.

"You mind if we come along, it would be easier to head out from there!" I asked.

"Oh that's not a problem"Edward said.

"Yeah I need to spend more quality time with Rose!" Emmett beamed.

"And you guys could meet us after the tour is over!" I suggested.

" how are we going to know where you are?" Emmett asked

"We'll text you!" I suggested

"Alright, that sounds like a plan!" Emmett said excitedly.

"So what's your tour schedule this week?" I asked.

" Just today...we're training the people who are going to take over after we leave, we have volunteers do it for the summer and their starting this week Edward said. Awesome a whole week with Edward!

"I cant wait to kick back on the beach with my drink and Rosalie!"Emmett said smiling.

"Emmett, you do that while giving tours!" Edward said laughing!

" Well I guess your right there!" Emmett laughed.

It was then that we headed out the door.

Instead of meeting the guys at the stop, we decided to go with them. We were just going to see them anyways so we figured that it couldn't hurt. The tour guides that they were training were what I thought a tour guide was supposed to look like before I met Edward. I was thanking my lucky stars that we came out here last week. We took our seats in the front behind the volunteers. Edward gave them a crash course on what to do and they took notes while Edward spoke. After he was finished, Edward sat next to me. A volunteer turned around and started to ask questions.

"Is it okay to sit with the tourists?" The man asked eying me out.

" there's no rule against it!" Edward grilled him back.

"Hey, its not hurting anyone!" Emmett said from behind us.

"Is your wife a tour guide?" Jasper asked eying out the wedding band on the man's finger.

"No!"

" Well, if she boarded the bus...wouldn't you want to sit with her instead of some stranger?" Jasper continued.

"Thats different!" The guy said.

"How is it....their dating!" Emmett said pointing at us.

"Sorry man... I was just asking!" The man said.

"Look man, you can sit where ever you want... no one is going to dictate that!' Edward said finally. The man looked away. Emmett shook his head.

Edward again helped me off the bus when we reached Edwards cove. The same volunteer that harassed us on the bus started to groan when he saw us behind him.

"Maybe you should just release Bella and let her fall on the guy...oh wait a minute his snideness might rub off on her!" Jasper said laughing. I really didn't expect Jasper to say something like that, that was more of an Emmett thing, but Emmett wasn't here. The guy gave Jasper a dirty look.

"Emmett is going to have so much fun with him!" Edward said.

"Oh I can already see it coming!"Alice said from behind us. The guy looked at us and joined the rest of the group. Edward then started the tour.

What a fun time this was going to be!

The rest of the tour went like the first part. The volunteer that was the thorn in our side continued to act disgruntled. He harassed the guys with stupid questions that were really annoying and we didn't get to spend any time together. By the time we got to Emmett's part of the tour I had swore to god that if he didn't stop Id shut him up myself. I mean every time Edward and I had gone off together, he seemed to follow us asking stuff like " how long do we keep the tourists here?" or " What's the next stop again?" Edward looked as annoyed as I felt. It was such a relief to see him get off at the shopping district.

" Its finally over...THANK GOD!" Alice said after the guy got off the bus.

" I know...it was like he had an in for us...either that or he's going to take this job way too seriously!" Edward said.

" Like how many times did he ask the question " what's the next stop again?" !" Jasper said shaking his head.

" He was probably doing it on purpose!" I said. It was then that we took off to a local restaurant for dinner. Once we reached the place Edward whipped out his cell phone and texted Emmett the name of the place we were at. Emmett immediately texted back : " Wont be there till later, this guy is really annoying me, thank god no sheriff program today...wait for me!" Edward started to laugh at this. Obviously this guy never tired of asking questions.

"He's still going at it?" Alice asked in mock horror.

" If Emmett's now getting annoyed, he's going to do something soon!" Jasper sighed. It was then that we were seated. I took out the menu and decided to order the shrimp skampi. Edward ordered the same thing as me . Alice and Jasper decided to share a plate fish and chips.

"Damn you have a girlfriend and you still do that to women!" Jasper exclaimed as the waitress that we had walked into a door while staring at Edward.

"Don't get any ideas Jazz!" Alice said quickly. The girl wasn't really a threat to me, so it didn't bother me.

" I don't know what it is, every girl I see seems to fall or something right as im looking at them!" Edward said.

"Except Bella!" Jasper said.

" Um I fell down the bus steps the first time I met you guys...Edward had to pick me up!" I countered.

"Yeah I still got the bruise from that!" Alice agreed with me.

The waitress then came back with our food a few minutes later. Seeing Edward gave her this dazed look in her eye and she ran off towards the hostess. Considering we were right next to the hostess...we could hear their conversation even though she thought she was whispering.

" That has to be his cousin...she cant be his date, I mean look at them!" The waitress said signaling to Edward and I. I took personal offence to this. Alice looked livid.

" How do you know...how do you know that there isn't something about her that he likes?" the hostess asked.

" I know guys...a guy that good looking wouldn't be interested in the likes of her!" the waitress said. She definitely wasn't going to get a tip tonight. The waitress then ran off and got a waiter to join in on the conversation.

"Tyler...what does he see in her?" She said pointing at me again. Alice shot her daggers.

" Well she is actually everything that every guy wants... I mean look at that skin, most women kill for that and you know it!" the waiter said.

"So what does that have to do with it?" the waitress asked.

"She doesn't have to cake on ten pounds of makeup like you do!" the waiter answered and walked away. Alice looked like she wanted to punch her in the face or something.

"Wow, I cant believe that she would have the nerve to say something like that...I mean she's nothing to look at!" Alice said.

"Your 10 times prettier than her!" Edward said and Alice agreed.

" yeah and your not conceded to boot!" Jasper agreed.

"The sad part is that she doesn't think that she was heard!" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah but at least we know now!" Alice said

"Don't worry about her!" Alice said. It was just then that the waitress came back with the cherry cheesecake that Alice had ordered. Alice took the plate from her and "accidently" spilled it all over her white uniform.

"Opps my bad!" Alice said. The waitress had a blatant look of shock on her face.

"No I got it!" the waitress said snidely and then walked away to get another piece.

" have fun getting that out!" Alice laughed when the waitress was out of air shot.

"want to call my friend average behind her back, ill give you average!" Alice continued to laugh.

"You evil vindictive little pixie you!" Jasper said jokingly.

It was then that Emmett and Rosalie found us. The tour had ended finally and they looked relieved that it did. Rosalie had a pissed look on her face.

" This waitress was eying Emmett out and giving me a dirty look!" Rosalie said disgustedly.

"You too!" I said. We then launched into what had just happened.

" Go Alice!" Rosalie said giving her a high five.

"Ha that's funny, I wish that I was there to see that!" Emmett said. It was then that the waitress came back, red stains and all with a new piece of cheesecake. Emmett had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Rosalie shot her daggers.

"That was the bitch that gave me the dirty look...im so glad that you did that to her Alice!" Rosalie said.

"She must really be deluded then to think that she's better looking than you!" I said to Rosalie.

"I cant believe that someone would actually have the nerve to say that in front of somebody!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

'Hey your preaching to the choir here!" everyone else said.

" its disgusting isn't it!" I said as we watched the waitress try to get Edward's attention from across the room. She then came over and got Rosalie and Emmett's order. Their food came out a few minutes later.

"What the hell was up with that!"Emmett said as she walked away shaking her ass.

" I told you that she's deluded!" I said

" finish fast so we can get out of here, im going to kill her soon if you don't!" I said. Rosalie and Emmett wolfed down their food. The waitress came over with the check a few minutes later and gave it to Edward.

"Wow!" Edward said as he whipped out a piece of paper with her name and number on it. When we left the restaurant Edward burned it in a near by torch.

"Desperate much!"Alice said echoing my sentiments exactly.


	18. Oh My!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

BPV

The rest of the week flew by extremely fast. Before I knew it, it was two days before our departure date. That morning was the first morning that I had awoken alone since Sunday. We decided not to last night because we both really did need our sleep. We were going to head to the beach so I whipped out a bikini and a pair of shorts to wear under it. I was changing in the bathroom when it started. I couldn't believe that it was happening here, I mean we were on the east coast for crying out loud! But as I looked in my bed room, my pictures were flying off the shelves. The plaster from the celing started to fall on my bed

There was dust everywhere. This confirmed that it was in deed true. We were in the middle of a severe earth quake. Damn it my bad luck triggered an earth quake. Here we go again!

_A few summers ago, I was vacationing with Charlie in California when an 8.0 earthquake hit so I already knew what to do._

_Flashback._

_It was the summer that I had turned 15. Charlie and I had decided that instead of sticking around Mt. Rainier for our annual hiking expedition, we would go to southern California and hit up the beaches there ( Charlie in a bathing suit is a sight that I never want to see again!). About our third day there I awoke to the feeling of being shaking like a snow globe. Thinking that I was sick, I immediately woke Charlie up. It was then that all of our material possessions flew off the shelves._

_"EARTHQUAKE...BELLA GET IN THE DOOR FRAME NOW!" Charlie roared dragging me to the bathroom door. I looked as a beam from the house that we rented fell right where I was about a second before._

_" I HOPE THIS PLACE HAS RENTAL INSURANCE!" Charlie said worriedly. My phone then flew off the table it was on._

_"DAD WHAT DO WE DO...IF WE LIVE WE WONT HAVE A PLACE TO SLEEP!" I complained._

_" DON'T WORRY THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT MY TENT WITH ME SWEETIE!" Charlie said over the roar of the earthquake. Great so I was going to sleep in a tent saying "F.P.D" all over it._

_It was then that the shaking ceased._

_" Wow, I cant believe that we survived that!" I said pointing at the beam on the bed._

_End of Flashback_

I threw the door to my room open, stuck my head between my knees and started to pray. I didn't want to die. I was too young! I couldn't leave Charlie, I didn't know how he could survive. As I was thinking about this, I heard screaming coming from Alice's room. She flung the door open and ran down the hall screaming her lungs out. That girl was going to get herself killed! I lunged forward and grabbed her before she could get too far. I then stuck her in the door way with me and threw her head down. I looked up to see Jasper mouthing "Thank you!"

"No problem!" I mouthed back!

It was then that the shaking finally stopped. Everyone except for Emmett appeared in the hall way almost immediately.

"WHERE'S EMMETT?" Rosalie asked freaking out.

"Hey, what's going on, why is everyone out in the hall way!" Emmett called out groggily. He obviously slept through the entire thing.

" Emmett you didn't feel the earth quake?" Rosalie said horrified.

" We don't get earthquakes out here...what are you talking about?...hey why is my pictures all over the floor?" Emmett asked.

"WE JUST TOLD YOU WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE!" Rosalie roared.

"Thank god daddy had the building retrofitted!" Alice said

" Why would he do that...there was no history of them before?" Jasper asked.

"History has to start somewhere!" Alice said shaking her head.

We spent the next 10 minutes cleaning up the rooms and inspecting for damage. There was so much glass from the picture frames everywhere that it wasn't funny. Alice would have to give a damage report to her father once he or Charlie called. God knows that they would find out about this some how. After that we continued with our plans to go to the beach. We decided to take the mopeds in lieu of walking so that afterwards we could drive around the island. We got to the beach 5 minutes later.

We were there no less then a minute when I saw the scariest thing that I ever did see. It seemed as though all the water in the ocean for about five miles out had disappeared, there was fish flopping on the ground. That was definitely not good.

"GET OUT OF THERE, ITS COMING IM A GEOLOGIST I SHOULD KNOW!" A man roared at a group of people heading out to collect the fish.

"Aw look at all the fishies Rose!" Emmett said unaware of the danger.

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Rosalie roared.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett we're about to get hit by a series of big waves!" Rosalie said, panic creeping into her voice.

"What's the big deal...Edward and Bella survived one!" Emmett said still failing to see the danger.

" Emmett look!" Rosalie said pointing towards the 60ft wall of water heading in our direction. Emmett gulped.

" WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Emmett said roaring to life. We then turned around and bolted towards the mopeds. It was then that my phone started to ring. It was Charlie... damn it he had bad timing.

"HEY BELLS, ARE YOU OKAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AND TELL ME ABOUT THE EARTHQUAKE THIS MORNING!" Charlie said.

" Dad I cant talk to you right now....I'm running for my life from a tsunami right now, I'm going to have to call you back!" I said hanging up the phone. For the first time in my life I ran a distance of ten feet to the mopeds with out once falling flat on my face.

"GO TO THE HOTEL! IT'S THE BIGGEST BUILDING ON THE ISLAND!" Alice shouted. A tsunami had to hit on my vacation! Edward was doing 50mph on the moped, I was wishing that we rented a motorcycle instead.

"Alice , calm down your breaking my rib!" We could hear Jasper say from behind us, the edge of the water was 10 feet behind us and advancing quickly.  
" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Alice was shouting at random people.

"GOD DAMN IT, IT COULDN'T WAIT A WEEK OR SO!" Emmett screamed . It was then that we reached the hotel. We grabbed a couple of guests and ran as fast as we could towards the highest point of the hotel. We made it to the 60th floor when the wave slammed into us. We looked down to see the new water level, about 20 feet below us.

"MY HOTEL!" Alice shrieked.

"BE GLAD THAT ITS NOT YOUR LIFE ALICE!" Jasper roared as the second wave came through, the peek brushing up against our window.

"WE HAVE TO GO HIGHER ANOTHER WAVE IS COMING!" I shirked. We made it to the 80th floor before the wave hit, this time we were safe.

" my god, I cant believe that this is happening!" Alice said shaking her head.

" I know, I thought that I was through with the near death experiences for the next three weeks!" I said. It was then that Charlie called again.

"Hey Bells, what's going on are you having fun at the beach?" Charlie asked. He was obviously either in denial or he didn't hear the end of our last conversation.

" oh you could say that!" I said.

"BREAKING NEWS- TSUNAMI HITS EAST COAST!" A television reporter said in the background.

" BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Charlie shouted into the phone.

" (bang!) CHARLIE! TSUNAMI ! THE GIRLS!" Alice's father chocked in the background.

"Calm down Brad, I'm on the phone with Bella now... is Alice safe?" Charlie asked that last part to me.

" Alice is fine dad...she's shaken up but she's okay and I'm okay too!" I said into the phone. It was then that we heard the crash of the fourth wave hit the building.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Charlie shrieked into the phone.

" That was a fourth wave, their each about 20 ft, the first was 60ft, but we're on the 80th floor of the hotel." I said. Charlie whistled.

"Damn, that's huge!" Charlie chocked into the phone.

"Tell your father to tell my dad that the retrofitting worked...the hotel wasn't that bad after the earthquake!" Alice said nudging me.

" Dad, tell Mr. Brandon that the retrofitting worked, there was little damage after the earthquake, not that it matters now!" I said.

" will do, ( repeats message to Mr. .Brandon), Yeah Brad there was an earthquake as well there!" Charlie said to Alice's father.

" Hold on, their streaming video in right now...what's Alice doing on a pink moped with a blonde haired dude... is that your boyfriend your with?" Charlie started to throw questions.

" We rented mopeds and yes that's my boyfriend!" I said.

" Tell Alice that next time she's in a tsunami, to focus more on getting the hell out of there!" Charlie said.

"Oh I know!" I said. I looked down at the swirling water. I started to feel sick seeing all the cars down there...I hoped that people made it out in time.

" Dad I gotta go, ill talk to you later!" I said hanging up the phone. I then turned to the rest of the group.

"Alice... did your father fix the hotel to survive tsunamis?" I asked

" The question should be "What didn't my father redo the hotel to survive?" and that answer is nothing!" Alice said.

"Good at least we have a place to stay then!" I said.

" we're probably like one of the only people to say that though!" Emmett said looking down to floating roofs.

" I cant believe that we got up here so fast!" I said.

" I cant believe that we made it to the hotel before that thing slammed into the island!" Alice said shaking her head.

"By the way...call your dad, he sounded really worried about you...I thought that he was going to have a stroke!" I said to Alice.

"Oh man, he shouldn't really worry like that, its going to kill him some day!" Alice said.

" Hey, how did you guys know what to do in an earthquake?" I asked to kill time, we were going to be here a while since tsunami waters take a long time to recede fully.

"Emmett used to live in California but the only one he really experienced happened about three years ago... he used to talk about how bad it was in the weeks afterwards, he always told us what to do since he always had earthquake drills! He actually left California because of that quake!" Edward said.

" Yeah, that was a bad one, my house was almost gone!" Emmett said.

" Really, I was down there when that happened too...where were you?" I asked. Emmett and Edward both had stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh I was in L.A."

" So was I!" I said.

"All the beams in my rental house fell on my bed, it was horrible!" I said.

" I left L.A. because of that quake!" Emmett said. I then looked down to see the waters finally receding.

"Damn, I never thought that I would actually see destruction like that!" Emmett said pointing down, where the shopping district used to be it was absolutely baron. I couldn't believe that we had just been there last night ( we all went out shopping again). Alice looked devastated.

" All those clothes!" Alice said shocked.

" Be glad that it didn't happen last night or we wouldn't of made it back from there!" Jasper said. Alice gulped at this. We then went downstairs to check out the damage. The lobby of the hotel didn't look the same. All of the wood was destroyed and the soaked furniture was toppled over.  
Alice's mouth hung open at this.

"What do I tell my father?" Alice said stunned.

"Your preaching to the choir on this!" Edward said. I then handed Alice my phone and she started to dial.

" Hey dad, I'm okay!" Alice said. There was squabbling on the other line.

" Yeah, next time I'm in a natural disaster, ill call you immediately!" Alice said shaking her head.

" I'm in the lobby right now...yeah its pretty bad, your going to have to replace all of the wood and windows for the first 60 floors." Alice said.

"I'm so sorry dad!" Alice said apologetically . There was more squabbling on the other line.

" Hey...how the hell are we going to get off the island? I mean both the ports and airports are affected." I asked

" Well it looks like we're going to be stuck here a while!" Edward said. Charlie was going to have to call me out of school for a while. Edward the called his father and had a nearly identical conversation to that of Alice and her father. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett called their parents. I got a text from Charlie.

"Mr. Brandon said that all of the flights out of the eastern sea board are canceled for at least the next week, don't worry he's booking you for one of the first flights out of there....give the word and he can get all of your friends on the same flight.-Charlie!"

I sent him this " ask him if he can book four more seats out of here!". I then turned to the rest of the group.

" Alice, your father's trying to get us all booked on the next available flight but we're going to be here for at least a week." I said.

"Damn it I'm going to miss "How to make a sweater!" in textiles!" Alice moaned.

" Imagine hearing the excuse "Bella's not going to school for the next week, she's been in a tsunami!", I think that they would think that Charlie was on drugs or something!" I said cracking up laughing.

"Nah, I think that they would set up memorials to us....thinking that we died or something!" Alice joked back.

"Damn I never met people that nearly died so many times until I met you people!" Emmett said to Alice and I.

"Well doesn't it make life interesting!" I said.

" at least we're okay!" Alice said. It was then that an aftershock hit the island.

"Ey!" Alice said looking annoyed.

" Not another earthquake!"Rosalie said.

" Rose...even I knew that was an aftershock!" Emmett said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're going to get those for a while!" I said. We then went looking for a portable radio, instead we found a battery operated television. We proceeded to watch coverage on the tsunami. Apparently the quake was centered about 10-15 miles off the coast with some estimates saying that it was 20 miles off. The entire eastern sea board was affected but our island was one of the worst areas. They then played more footage of Alice screaming at people. They were crediting her with saving people's lives.

" If we ever get off this island, Alice, your probably gonna be given the medal of honor or something!" I said shaking my head.

" The only thing that I care about is if they give me half off at all Gucci stores!" Alice said laughing.

" I think that's part of the package!" Jasper joked.

"Funny Jazz!" Alice said.

" maybe we should get out of here...you know go look at the damage?" Alice said. We then headed out to see what was still standing and what was gone. There wasn't much left on the island. 90% of the houses were either gone or heavily damaged. We looked around to see people taking pictures.

"We're going to have one hell of a story to tell when we get back!" I said shaking my head.

" I know!" Alice agreed with me.

" The teachers are probably going to substantiate our story to make people practice tsunami drills now!" Alice said.

" Yeah I could see that, " Your classmates had it happen to them!"!" I said in a mock teachers voice.

"What is it with us?" Alice said shaking her head.

" I don't know Alice, we seem to attract danger!" I said looking around. There was glass everywhere. Automobiles were flipped on their sides and boats were in the middle of the road. This was going to be a fun next few days. It was then that a police cruiser whizzed by. They stopped ten feet in front of us and reversed.

" Emmett, good your alive....their calling everyone in, you have to go now!" the guy said.

" what about my friends?" Emmett asked gesturing to us.

" bring them along...they need volunteers as well!" the guy said as he flung all of the doors open. There was so little room that Alice and I sat on Jasper and Edwards laps.

" im surprised that you guys made it, I mean I was in my car at the beach and I saw you guys running...almost everyone at the beach didn't make it, I only lived because I drove my car into the parking garage at the Brandon and went to the highest point. ( the garage reached the 100th floor)...how did you guys make it?" the guy asked

" The power of mopeds!" Emmett said.

" I have to tell you...the station is pretty bad, the wave basically took out the entire island from shore to shore!" The officer said.

"Anyone hurt?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, they lucked out that half of the officers were working near the Brandon and radioed in that a huge wave was coming, they all jumped into the helicopters and were about 1000 feet in the air before it hit. Emmett's jaw dropped.

" Anyone know how powerful that quake was that triggered it?" I asked

" Their giving us an estimate of 8.5 right now, but it could downgrade." The guy said

" damn!" Emmett chocked.

" I cant believe that we lived through just that!" I responded.

" I know, you had to see the damage reports right before the tsunami, at least half the island reported damage." the officer said.

" Damn your father does a damn good job retrofitting Alice!" Jasper said.

" I think that the hotel was the place with the least amount of damage!" the officer said.

" So, everyone got out of the station...that's good, is that the headquarter?" Emmett asked

" You could say that, things are kind of unorganized...well its organized for a last minute made headquarter" The guy said.

" so basically it's a mess right now." Emmett said.

"Well yeah, no one expected this to happen...there is no buoys that detect a tsunami in the Atlantic ocean, no one thought that it was needed...what a dumb thought!" the guy said.

"I know....its still an ocean right?" Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, there wasn't even a protocol on what to do incase of one...we're improvising the one on hurricanes right now!" The guy said.

" Really?" Emmett asked.

"Their whipping out the beds right now...I don't think that there is going to be enough though, even with sleeping bags." The officer said.

"That bad?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like this!"The officer said.

"We're going to need a lot of help! And I don't think that there is going to be much...not with cities like Miami being affected as well." the guy said. I could already tell that no one was going to get much sleep tonight.

It was then that we arrived at the station.


	19. The aftermath

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 19.**

BPV

Help couldn't arrive for the rest of the week. We were mostly on our own digging people out of trapped houses and such. I had a new found respect for search and rescue teams and it awoke my need to help people. I felt so bad that they lost their homes, their jobs, their livelihood. They had absolutely nothing, yet all they cared about was that they were alive. We found out from Alice's father that he couldn't get us out for the next three weeks, so we passed the time as volunteers. It was when we were almost out of supplies that help finally arrived.

"We're from the red cross, we're sorry that we couldn't get here fast enough!" I heard a male's voice say. I felt some relief...finally some fresh hands!

"Oh thank god...we've basically been by ourselves trying to improvise!" the chief said. The red cross people then entered with thousands of pounds of food, water, medicine, beds, and shelters. The team leaders divided into two parts of the room. The man who entered into our part started to ask for volunteers.

" Alright, most of our volunteers are trapped helping people in Miami so we are going to need some help...anyone want to volunteer?" the man asked. Edward immediately raised both of our hands before I could do anything about it.

" Alright so I got Emmett and the hot blonde over there" the man said. The chief had told him about Emmett.

" Hey!" Emmett said.

" You"

"You"

"The little one with ADHD" The man said pointing at a bouncing Alice.

" Emmett's friend and the girl that he's with" The man said pointing at Edward and I.

" And the brooding movie star like blonde over there" the guy said pointing at Jasper.

" Alright, we're going to be heading out into the field....there is going to be a few rules!" the man started.

"First alert others to the location of survivors or the deceased, if a building is standing and not structurally sound...don't enter it, and finally be compassionate." The man said.

"Alright, here we go!" the guy said as we left the building and boarded a truck.  
A little while later we stopped and got off the truck. We looked around to a familiar scene of destruction. It was horrendous. I felt bad for anyone that survived that.

"Alright chances are if people survived here, they are now dead, but if you find survivors that are not too severely injured...bring them here. If you find a severely hurt or sick person...here's a medical kit, use it then alert one of us." the man said passing out kits. Edward took both of ours.

About an hour later we found a group of survivors. It was looking at them that I realized what I wanted to do. I finally found a way to get over my squeamishness. I now just wanted to help people, I wanted to be a doctor...possibly in an emergency room. Looking over at Edward I realized that he would make a fine surgeon. He had his hands inside people's wounds with no gloves. I repeat inside peoples wounds stitching and healing people. I could never see that much blood.

" Everyone go over there...no don't go there its illegal...go there!" I could hear Emmett commanding in the distance. Edward was laughing at him as he finished stitching someone's chest up.

"Hey put that down!" Emmett said still commanding. Emmett was going to make an exultant sheriff someday.

" You know you could sue for this!" Rosalie said to a group of survivors. She had told me once that she had wanted to be a lawyer. Emmett and her were practically made for each other.

" I mean they found a fault line under the island a few years back....but did they tell anyone? Absolutely not!" Rosalie then continued to tell them what laws were violated. Alice was next to them, telling them how to get blood stains out of their clothes.

" No don't use water on that...its Gucci, use this!" Alice said throwing a tide to go stick at a woman.

" Now that one is bigger so I would just wash it with some tide when you get a chance!" Alice said pointing at another girl's shirt.

" I bought some extra clothes with me if you want them!" Alice said whipping out fresh t-shrits. She always kept extras of every clothing item.

"Jasper.... come here I need you to help me get this shirt over this girl!" Alice said to Jasper who was a few feet away counseling people. That kid was meant to be a psychologist of some sort. By the time that we were finished in that area, he had them cracking jokes.

"Coming Alice!" Jasper said walking towards her. That kid was whipped.

" Everybody over there!" Emmett continued to command.

"Don't touch that....Hey put that down now!" Emmett was shouting. He was continuing to boss people around. The kid was made to be a sheriff some day.

"Alright everybody back on the truck...we have to take them back to the shelter!" the team leader said. Edward and I took our seats on the truck.

"Well that helped me get over my squeamishness, I think I know what I want to be when I get out of college now!" I started up.

"Really, what is that?" Edward asked.

"I think that I want to be a doctor...work in an ER or something." I said.

"Really... I want to be a surgeon....hey maybe we can dorm together in Med School!" Edward said.

"Not me I still want to go into fashion thank you very much!" Alice said butting into the conversation.

"And I still want to be a sheriff!" Emmett called out.

" I want to be a psychologist! I know that id be good at it now!" Jasper said.

" I want to be a lawyer!" Rose said. It figured.

" The thing that I may do in regards to saving people would be to come out with my own line of life preservers.... I don't know maybe hot pink or lime green!" Alice said. Alice would make the hippest life preservers ever.

"Only you Alice!" I said laughing.

" I could see that....buy the Alice brand, they're made out of the best...greatest looking material money can ask for....and that green goes great with your eyes!" Rosalie said pretending to be an infomercial .

" Hey watch it, that's a Prada!" Alice said as a survivor pushed her purse to the side ( Alice had a different purse every day....it was a miracle that her entire collection survived in her room). Everyone shook their heads.

"Alice be nice...they were just trapped in their house!" Jasper said almost shaking with laughter.

"Oh alright...im sorry!" Alice said to the person.

" Its no problem!" the person said.

Getting back to headquarters we sent the uninjured to the showers and the injured to the makeshift hospital. Edward then went over to wash his hands. He disinfected them between injured people...but you cant be too safe.

" you know they should of been more prepared for this...I mean they did find a fault line twenty years ago...and Carlisle warned the local municipalities!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" it was probably the " it doesn't happen here" bias that they had!" Jasper said.

" Your right though... they should of been prepared!" I said shaking my head.

" Lets play the should've , would've, could've game later...we still got to take care of these people!" Emmett said pointing at survivors.

"Guys clothing is located over in that corner of the building!" Emmett said gesturing at a stand behind which Alice was handing out clothes. It didn't shock me one bit.

"Only Alice!" Jasper said shaking his head.

We headed over there to give Alice a hand, she looked like she needed a lot of help. There must of been at least twenty people hounding Alice for clothes. The piles of Clothes seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey, isn't that mine?" Jasper asked as he held up a button down shirt.

"Jasper ill get you a new one!" Alice said giving the shirt to a man about Jasper's size.

"That's not the point Alice, you shouldn't be going through people's things with out asking!"Jasper said shaking his head.

"You'd donate it and you know it!" Alice countered.

"Not if it was a present from my mother or Rose!"Jasper countered.

"Hey isn't that the shirt that mom got you for Christmas!" Rose said oblivious to the conversation.

"Jasper im sorry...I wont ever do that again...I swear!" Alice said somberly

"Its alright...you didn't know!" Jasper said


	20. Welcome home!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 20**

BPV

The next few weeks flew by fast. Before we knew it we were entering the Seattle SeaTac. I grabbed Edward's hand before we entered the air port. Charlie called me last night to tell me that there was a change of plans, that he was going to accompany Mr. Brandon to the airport.

"Be prepared for the wrath of Charlie!" I said to Edward as I grabbed his hand. I caught a glimpse of Charlie before he ran at us like a bat out of hell.

"YOUR ALIVE! WELCOME HOME!" Charlie roared as he enveloped me in a bear hug. He then turned around to see Edward.

" Thank you...its Edward right!" Charlie said grateful.

"It's no big deal!" Edward said.

" You saved my daughters life twice...I'd say that it's a big deal!" Emmett coughed what sounded like "three times!" to which Edward stomped on his foot.

"You must be Edward's friend...Mr. Brandon told me about you...in the sheriff's training program, if you ever need it I have a job for you in Forks!" Charlie said to Emmett, who smiled proudly.

"Thank you, sir." Emmett said.

"Where is Mr. Brandon?" I asked.

"Oh he's getting the luggage...he should be here soon!" Charlie said.

"Good luck with that...with all Alice brought!" I said jokingly.

"Hey, we just learned that you could never be too prepared!" Alice said.

"Well your right about that!" I said. It was then that Mr. Brandon appeared. Even after all this time away, he still looked like the male version of Alice.

"Brad, let me give you a hand with that!" Charlie said pulling luggage off Mr. Brandon.

"So where are you kids staying tonight?" Charlie asked Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"We're not sure yet...why?" Edward asked.

"Well since we're heading out there anyways...why don't you sleep at our house, I mean it will save us two trips!" Charlie suggested. I was shocked, Charlie being the over protective father never let anyone but Alice sleep over the house.

"Of course it will be on the couch." there was the catch.

"And ill take the rest of you...we have some spare bedrooms!" Mr. Brandon said.

"Edward, you don't have to...my couch isn't that comfortable!" I said. To tell the truth...that couch was as hard as a rock, I didn't want him to hurt himself.

" Bella, I would sleep on a rock if that meant that I could see your face in the morning!" Edward said defiantly. Charlie beamed.

" Alright then, that settles it...your staying with us!" Charlie said.

"Edward, just know that I sleep with the door open and I'm right across the hall!" Charlie said half teasing.

"Okay sir!" Edward said.

"Don't call me sir...call me Charlie!" Charlie said.

"Okay Charlie!" Edward said.

" Oh and Bella, there is some work for you when you get home...I took the liberty of collecting your school work...but since the post office stopped delivering to that area I couldn't send it out." Charlie said.

"Some work" was an understatement. I got home to see a pile the size of Mount Everest sitting on the table waiting for me to complete it. Charlie looked at me sheepishly.

"I sorta kind of told them that you would have it finished by Monday!" Charlie said. It was Saturday night.

"Don't worry Bella...we'll help you!" Alice called out from behind me with a huge pile of her own. We divided the piles up. I had to give Edward credit, for all the time I knew him... I didn't see just how smart he was. He had all of my math homework done with in a day...a feat that would of taken me weeks to accomplish.

"I call the Home ech homework !" Alice said collecting both of our sets. It didn't shock me that the first one she completed was " How To Make A Sweater!".

" I call your government homework!" Rosalie said taking a pile of our papers. "Wow this is a really basic study of laws isn't it!" Rosalie said as she started.

" I call your psychology homework!" Jasper said. " Wow this really is basic psych!" Jasper said staring at the papers.

"I call your gym homework!" Emmett said.

" Emmett there is no homework for gym!" I said shaking my head.

" What everyone else was calling out stuff...I want to help too!" Emmett whimpered.

I took all of the essays and started to write them. I was shocked at the lightning speed that everything was completed. I never thought that much homework would be completed so fast.

"Rosalie can I ask you something?" I asked when Edward walked away.

"Sure, what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Is there anyone that I should be threatened by at your school?" I asked.

"Ha! Most of the girls at our school are bimbos... and while Edward had girlfriends, I have never seen him care this much before...but if someone does something I will tell them off and I will tell you!" Rosalie promised with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I said.

"See there is no need to worry!" Alice beamed at me.

"Dang we're good!" Alice bounced after everyone left the next day. They had to head back to collect their make up work as well.

" I never saw so much work in my life...that was incredible!" I said stunned.

" I know, I thought that I was going to die when I saw that." Alice said.

"I cant believe that Charlie promised them that we would have it done by Monday!" I said shaking my head.

" I guess that we really are lucky then that they helped us out!" Alice said.

" Yeah we are!" I agreed.

Alice then left to have dinner with her family. I went to prepare food for Charlie and I.

I went to boil water for the spaghetti.

Dinner was ready about an hour later. I didn't even have to call Charlie...he smelt the food and came running.

" I missed your cooking so much Bells!"

"So tell me about your vacation Bella.." Charlie asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't see the point of him asking...what didn't he know.

" Oh you know all of it any ways, I met a boy, I almost drowned, I was kidnaped, there was an earthquake..."

"Um I missed that second one...did you just say that you almost drowned....your referring to the tsunami right?" Charlie asked shocked. Shit he didn't know!

" No dad, uh there was a third time that Edward saved my life." I said. Charlie's eyes boggled out of his head.

" And you couldn't make one little phone call saying " Dad I almost drowned!" I am your father you know...I do have a right to know!" Charlie gasped out.

" I was kinda out if it...it was Alice and Edward's decision." I said

"AND ALICE COULDN'T CALL ME... I MEAN I COULD SEE EDWARD BECAUSE I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HIM, BUT ALICE?" Charlie shouted.

"Alice was afraid of this reaction!" I said.

"Still I have the right to know when I almost lost my baby girl!" Charlie said.

"I know dad!' I said

" I mean damn, I am your father you know... Alice isn't your mother!" Charlie said angrily.

"Who isn't who's mother?" Alice asked walking through the front door.

" Alice man, you couldn't tell me that my daughter almost died?" Charlie said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Charlie...I told you when Bella was kidnapped!" Alice said.

"Yeah, but you neglected the little fact that she almost drowned!" Charlie said.

"What?...oh yeah that, I didn't tell you about that because she lived ...she only stopped breathing for two minutes and her heart was still going!" Alice said.

"WHAT YOU ACTUALLY STOPPED BREATHING...ALICE YOU SHOULD OF CALLED ME!" Charlie roared.

" Charlie we didn't want to worry you...I mean she was okay...she is okay!" Alice said apologetically.

"anyways what would you have done... I mean you were in Forks, and we were on the eastern seaboard for crying out loud!" Alice continued. They continued this argument for the next half hour.

"Just next time she almost drowns...CALL ME!" Charlie said finishing the argument.

"Will do!" Alice saluted.

"Anyways...I came over to tell you that Jasper called...their all heading to Port Angelus to do their homework and they invited us...wanna go?" Alice asked.

"Do you even have to ask that!" I said whipping out my keys.

"Just be back before ten!" Charlie shouted. That gave us four hours together!

"Okay Dad!" I called as I exited the front door. Alice jumped in her maxima and I jumped in my antique truck.

About half way to Port Angeles I realized that I had no clue where we were going so I called Alice's cell phone.

"Bella we're meeting them at the department store...and heading out from there, I don't know where though!" Alice said not even pausing to greet me.

"How did you know..." I started up.

" I have my ways!" Alice said giggling. I swore that pixie was psychic or something.

When we reached the department store Alice and I parked next to each other. Alice bounced out of her car so fast that I thought she was still in it until she was at my driver side door.

" I cant wait till I'm twenty one, I'm gonna get a Porsche ... are you gonna get one too!" Alice said eying my truck in disgust.

" No I rather like my truck...it makes me unique!" I said.

"Have fun with that!" Alice said. We then entered the department store where we learned that we would be going to a park so that Emmett wouldn't have "distractions" a.k.a Sunday night football.

We then left for the park.


	21. The first day back

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 21**

BPV

The next day we were quite the celebrities in school . Everyone had seen the footage of Alice and I on the back of mopeds trying to escape the tsunami and asked for our story. We must of been ambushed by at least twenty people when we hit the parking lot pavement.

"Get back you vultures!" Alice said pushing people out of the way.

" Excuse me we're going to be late to class!" I said pushing people back. Some teachers ran out to assist us.

" You all are going to get detention if you don't go to class this instant!" the principal roared at the crowd.

" I don't care about the excuse... your all loitering, I'll make sure that your in there for at least a week!" the principal continued to roar. Coach Clapp had to escort us to the building.

" I saw you run ten feet with out falling on your face... ill give you an A in gym just for that!" Coach Clapp said to me when we finally broke through the crowd.

English was my first class that day. When I arrived I gave my teacher the three weeks of assignments that I had to make up. He had a stunned look on his face seeing all of the paper work.

"Thank you Miss Swan" The teacher said happily, it was then that i heard the repeated "Psst...what happened Bella?" so I decided to tell them my story...maybe it would help them out in the future.

" that's the craziest thing that I ever heard!"

"That's amazing!

"I cant believe that you survived that!"

"You must of been scared to death!"

"That beats Mike's craziest stories by a mile!"

" you must of been in shock!"

" Damn I would be scared shitless!"

" I cant believe that a moped made it that far that fast!"

The rest of the day was spent listening to the rumor mill. Some of the ways people changed my story was quite hilarious. Someone actually claimed that I was thrown out of the window during the quake and spent the three weeks recuperating in the make shift hospital.... as if I would of died at that height! I was heading to last period when I was cornered by none other than Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and eighteen freshmen.

" We saw you on the back of the moped with Mike...Are you two going back out?" Even if I was...it was none of their business.

"I'm not back with Mike...now you can stop spreading that ridiculous rumor!" People had been confronting me all day about that. Obviously people were extremely ignorant.

" That wasn't Mike on driving the moped , I saw those blazing emerald green eyes...he was hot!" Jessica Stanley said coming out of a corner.

" Mike has blue eyes." Jessica said in manner of fact tone.

"Jessica I really don't appreciate you calling my boyfriend hot...especially because my ex cheated with you!" I said to her. Eric and Tyler's faces dropped.

"Boyfriend?" Jessica asked skeptically.

"Yeah...boyfriend!" I said.

" I don't see what he sees in you" Jessica said. Well that made two of us.

"MAYBE ITS BECAUSE SHE'S NOT EASY....GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU FREAKS...OR ELSE I'LL SEEK MY NEW BOYFRIEND ON YOU" Alice's voice rang from down the hall.

" Its Sgt. Pixie...run!" Eric said seriously.

"DAMN STRAIGHT ERIC!" Alice said running like a gazelle down the hall way. The pixie had perfect timing.

"Alright, sleazebag, get away!" Alice said giving Jessica a dirty look.

"Whatever!" Jessica said walking away.

"Thank you!" I said.

"I had a feeling that you would need me!" Alice said.

I was never so glad that Alice was my friend.

Alice and I entered our second period class together which was home ech. We each gave the teacher our homework and took our seats. It was then that an announcement was made to head to the auditorium. That was weird...that place was hardly ever used.

After we entered the auditorium the principal called everyone to order. I looked at Alice and she had the same confused look that I felt. I began to wonder whether someone had died or something. It was then the principal started up.

"I called you all here because we have a lot announcements to make that especially concern the senior class." okay so obviously they weren't cutting classes or something.

"First of all due to funding Forks highschool will be sharing their graduation ceremony with St. Charles high- a private school in Seattle" the principal started up. Why did that school sound so familiar?

" Why does that school sound so familiar?" Alice asked me. It was then that it hit me. No, it couldn't be...could it? I watched as the realization dawned on Alice's face.

"No...no it cant be!" Alice started to squeal with joy...it was then my phone vibrated. It said " Text message from Edward" I read it.

"It looks like we're going to be more than hotel neighbors again! This ceremony should be fun- Edward!" I was going to be graduating with Edward! I wanted to squeal.

" My god...we're graduating with them, this is wonderful!"Alice squealed so loud that we almost missed the next announcement.

" due to recent events, Forks High School will be making a mandatory session on Tsunami survival safety" I started to groan. Everyone threw us dirty looks for forcing another class down their throats.

"Now we didn't think that it was necessary, but considering the risk and the fact that two of our own were already involved in one...we reconsidered the thought." the principal explained himself on this.

" We will meet every Monday at this time...it will count towards your second period class-what ever it is!.. oh there's no homework for it by the way." the principal continued.

" The class starts now!" the principal said. Oh great!

" Alright besides and Miss. Brandon, who here has ever been in a natural disaster before?" the principal asked. No one raised their hands.

"None of you?" the principal asked. This was how the class started.

EPV

Everyone were celebrities on their first day back. We had to use Emmett as body guard and spokesperson for the group. It was horrendous, I hoped the girls had feared better. People harassed us constantly for our story- we were a hot commodities. I was pissed off that I couldn't talk to Bella...damn the no cell phone's on rule!

"Damn it people leave us alone!" Emmett roared as we tried to get into our math class.

"Cant you see that we've been through enough already!" Rosalie shirked at a group of freshmen taking our pictures.

" How would you like it if I harassed you because you almost died!" Rosalie continued to shirk at people. The teacher finally came out and shooed people away.

" People are horrible!" the teacher said shaking her head. It was then that we heard the quiet questions.

"Ill tell you what happened...annoying pests like you triggered an 8.5 earthquake which set off a tsunami!" Emmett said annoyed.

"Really?"

" No!" Emmett said annoyed.

" What happened?"

"Man you saw the news...you know what happened!" Emmett said still annoyed.

"MR. MCCULLEN!" The teacher said annoyed.

"What , I was giving this kid an answer!" Emmett said pissed.

" How's that my fault that the kid is an annoying pest?" Emmett pleaded.

"ALL SENIORS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW!" The announcement cut off the teacher's response.

"Yes!" Emmett said. He then sprinted to out the door.

"Emmett and his excuses to miss class..." I joked.

"EMMETT WAIT UP!" Rosalie called after him

" I called you all here to make an important announcement," The principal started up.

" Due to the fact that funding wasn't what we expected...we will be combining our graduation ceremony with that of Forks High School, now our gym has room for 2,000 + people so we will continue to hold it here" the principal said. I could hear whispers of "Where's that?" circling around the auditorium. I couldn't believe what I just heard...it was like a miracle or something. I looked over to see Jasper's jaw hanging.

" Did he just say what I think he said?" Jasper asked me. Emmett turned to me confused. Rose had a huge smile on her face.

" What's the big deal about that?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett...Forks High School....FORKS, WASHINGTON!" Rosalie said.

" Spit it out Rose I don't understand what your saying!" Emmett said clearly confused.

"WHO DO YOU KNOW THAT ARE SENIORS AT FORKS HIGH?" Rosalie shouted frustrated.

" Are you trying to tell me that we're graduating with Bella and Alice?" Emmett asked astonished, he finally got it.

" No, we're graduating with Charlie....Of course we are Emmett!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Wow and I thought the tsunami time was bad!" Jasper said shaking his head.

" Yeah, he caught on quicker that time!" I agreed.

"God must be loving us lately I mean surviving the tsunami and meeting the girls and now this!"Jasper beamed.

"This ceremony should be interesting!" I said. Jasper laughed at this.

" I cant wait to meet some of their class mates... I mean I get to see the environment in which our girls basically grew up in!" Jasper said excitedly. Only he would turn this into a case study!

"Its too bad its not at their gym...I want to get a look at it!" Emmett said gloomily.

" Don't worry from what Alice says...it's a smaller version of our own!" Jasper said. Emmett perked up. I then took out my phone... I had enough...I was going to text my girlfriend!

"Man you got it bad" Emmett beamed as he saw me text message her. A few minutes later I got a response: " I know im so excited... tell Jazz that Alice wont stop bouncing, im already counting down the days...Alice says hi to everyone!- Bella" You gotta love Bella!


	22. Why its good to be friends with Alice

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming! By the way the class mates do not know about Mike...but the administrators do as you will see in an up coming chapter. **

**Chapter 22**

BPV

The next two weeks were spent meeting Edward at various locations in Port Angelus. I had to say that I had seen some parts of the town that I had never seen before. I had so much fun with all the quirked things that he did. Like when he paid the merry go round operator so that we could ride it after the local amusement park was closed." He should let us on now!" Edward said as the man started the ride.

` Or when we went to the local theater to watch a movie and he started mimicking every line. I never had so much fun before. I had to say that even though I only knew Edward for a short amount of time... I could see myself staying with him forever. That was weird because I never had that feeling with Mike or anyone else for that matter.

One night after I had just gotten home from Edward I noticed something weird. Alice's fathers car was missing. The weird part was that he should of been home by now, so I went over to check on everything. I started to worry because Charlie said that there was vandals in the area that he was tracking. He was acting like he was on the hunt for a serial killer or something. He only arrested one of them.

" Alice?" I called out as I knocked on the door.

"Im upstairs Bella!" Alice called from the upstairs window.

" The door's open!" She continued. So I opened the door and went upstairs.

" Hey! Where's your dad?" I asked as I found her.

"I just got a call from both of them...apparently they boarded a last minute flight to the island...they want to see how the rebuilding process is going." Alice said.

"Do you want me to stay with you or something?" I asked.

"No... I called Jazz, he's coming with everyone!" Alice said excitedly. I shook my head.

" I don't even want to know how that conversation went" I said laughing.

" Oh he was more than happy to come!" Alice beamed.

"Well that's good" I said.

" What do you want to do in the mean time?" I asked.

"Manis and pedis of course!" Alice said while whipping out the nail polish.

" Okay!" I said.

EPV

I had just gotten home to see Jasper packing all of our over night bags. That only meant one thing...we were all heading out tonight. He had lucked out that today was a Friday...we didn't need to be on campus for the weekends. I looked over to see Emmett beaming.

" This should be fun!" Emmett said excitedly as we loaded up the car. This was going to be a long ride!

A few hours later

" Emmett are you sure that you know where your going!" Rosalie said as we passed the exit for this town that we had never heard of before. It seemed as if getting there was taking longer than it did when Charlie had picked us up.

"Im sure...Take a left!" Emmett said as the car swung left. About a half hour later we wound up back where we started from.

"Its going to take us forever to get there!" Rosalie moaned.

" Rosalie calm down... I know where we're going!" Emmett said defiantly.

" Really then...how much longer?" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Uh Um" Emmett tried to think.

"Face it Emmett...we're lost!" Rosalie said.

" we're not lost...I just don't know where we are right now!" Emmett said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE...THEN WERE LOST EMMETT!" Rosalie shrieked.

" Emmett...why didn't you turn on the GPS!" Jasper said shaking his head.

" I didn't think that I needed it!" Emmett said.

" Emmett you need it to go down the street!" Rose said.

" I do not!...and look we're already back on the highway...we can call the girls and ask for the exit!"Emmett said whipping out his phone.

" Ugh he's hopeless!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" Alright...exit twenty...got it!" Emmett said. The problem was we were long past exit twenty.

Emmett found a nearest cross over path and took it.

We got to the exit a few minutes later. Not long after that we saw the first buildings of the town. We got our bearings completely back at this point. Emmett drove with ease.

"And you had no faith in me!" Emmett said to Rose.

"You didn't get us out of that mess...who ever was on the other line did!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" I called!" Emmett said.

"Yeah and if they hadn't given you the right exit...we would of continued down the west coast!" Rosalie said.

We found the girls road with ease. As we pulled into Alice's drive way...she came bounding out dragging Bella by the wrist.

"Hey Bella are you staying over tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry Em I cant...Charlie's heading out early tomorrow and he wants me home to keep an eye on everything." Bella said bummed out. I looked down to see that Alice had gotten hold of Bella's hands...she had the brightest pink nail polish that I had ever seen on her hands. It was obvious who picked that out.

"Where's the nail salon?" Rose asked Bella...she had seen her nails too.

" Oh their not professionally done...unless you count Alice as a professional!" Alice beamed as Bella said this.

"Damn I might just have you do mine...not pink though!" Rosalie said. Alice squealed.

" Rose you just made her day!" Jasper said laughing.

"Do you guys want one too?" Alice asked.

" Oh hell no....I don't want you painting my nails!" Emmett exclaimed

"Ill pass!" I said

" Jasper your not thinking of..." Emmett said.

"Maybe another time Alice!" Jasper cut him off.

A few hours later everyone was settled and heading off to bed. Alice came into the room that I was sharing with Emmett ( Alice's father said that as long as Alice had Jasper over... boys and girls weren't allowed in the same room - Jasper was sleeping in his own room right next door-)  
and said that she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. It just so happened that Emmett was looking out the window and we had a perfect view of Bella's house.

" Hey what's all that white stuff coming from Bella's living room?" Emmett asked the room. Alice froze.

"Emmett...what did you say?" I asked.

" Yeah there's all white stuff... kinda looks like smoke, but it cant be I mean its like one in the morning !" Emmett said. I then pushed Emmett from the window and to my horror I saw smoke coming from the living room window of my girlfriends house. My face dropped.

" ALICE CALL 911!" I shouted as I ran for the front door. I knew that she wasn't out yet because Charlie had preached to me the night I slept over that the front lawn of Alice's house was their meeting area...and they weren't there. I looked behind me to see Jasper, Emmett , Rosalie, and Alice on her cell phone sprinting behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Rosalie roared as we were still running. Emmett ran to his jeep.

" I knew that we were going to need these...thank god I went through a piro faze!" Emmett roared as he whipped out fire fighting gear. He passed them around to everyone.

" THAT WAS STARTED!" Emmett roared disgustedly when we saw the broken window.

"Are you sure that the fire didn't just blow it out?" Rose asked.

"No from the way it was broken... this was a fire bombing!" Emmett said in a manner of fact tone. I was sick.

"YES I HAVE AN EMERGENCY...MY NEIGHBORS HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Alice roared into the phone.

" ITS 94 MAIN STREET....YES IT'S THE CHIEFS HOUSE!" Alice continued to shout.

"THEIR STILL INSIDE PLEASE HURRY!" Alice finished.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" I said as I busted the door down. Everyone else was behind me with fire extuingishers.

"AIM WHERE I SAY TO!" Emmett commanded.

"WE DON'T WANT TO LOOSE EVIDENCE SO GO FOR SMALL FIRES!" Emmett continued. We had lucked out that the fire seemed contained to the living room. I ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"CHARLIE WAKE UP...YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I screamed pounding onto the door. I heard the snooring pattern stop.

"WHAT KIND OF A PRANK IS THIS?" Charlie shouted pissed.

"ITS NO PRANK...ITS IN YOUR LIVING ROOM....YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" I said. It was then that it really hit him. His door burst open almost hitting me in the face.

"BELLA? BELLA BABY? SPEAK TO ME BELLA!" Charlie roared running at Bella's door like a mad man. When we finally reached it Charlie went to turn the knob and it fell right into his hand. Charlie shrieked in horror.

"DAD!" Bella said confused.

"BELLA THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Charlie roared. The smoke emanating from downstairs backed up my claim. The sirens of the fire engines wailed as they pulled up to the front yard.

"WHAT?" Bella shrieked.

"Don't worry we're going to get you out!" I said .

"Edward is that you?" Bella asked.

" Yeah its me!" I said. Charlie then coughed.

" Ready!" I said. Charlie and I then charged head on at the door. It fell down with ease. Bella then ran out.

BPV

I got home after spending a little while with everyone. I found Charlie waiting up for me watching some game on the television.

"How was it?" Charlie asked.

"It was great!" I said beaming

"That's wonderful!" Charlie beamed. That meant that he didn't have to step in.

" good night dad!" I said as I headed up the stairs. As I shut the door I noticed that my door know seemed really loose. I went to reopen it and noticed that the thing wouldn't budge. I was going to have to use the window tomorrow.

A little while later I heard this strange noise...it sounded like a window breaking. I attributed it to the fact that I was half asleep though. It was then that full blackness enveloped. I awoke sometime later to the frantic shouts of my father. I could tell that something was seriously wrong...but I didn't know what ( My door effectively blocked out the smoke)

DAD?" I said confused. It was then that my father frantically screamed that the house was on fire. So I was stuck in my room and my house was burning down...lovely!

"WHAT!" I shrieked. It was then that I heard the angelic sound of my boyfriend's voice. What was he doing here? He was risking his life for me? It was then that I realized how deep my feelings went for him... all I wanted to do was live through this so we could continue to see each other. If I was in his situation I would of done the same thing.

EPV

We all ran down the stairs and out of the house. The paramedics took Charlie and Bella into the ambulance.

" You must be her guardian angel or something!" Charlie joked with the oxygen mask still on.

"Thank you again!" Bella said.

" Yeah thanks!" Charlie said.

" Its no problem!" I said. Alice and the rest of the group found us at this point.

"Alice, everyone thanks!" Charlie and Bella said together.

"You'd do the same for us!" Alice said

" my god that scared me!" Alice continued.

"Charlie where are we going to stay...that house isn't safe to sleep in now!" Bella said.

"What do you think... I wouldn't let you stay with me!" Alice said shaking her head.

" Thanks Alice...but we cant put you out like that!" Bella said.

" Oh relax Bella...your not putting me out!" Alice said. Charlie then looked warily at me.

"Don't worry im already sleeping with Emmett tonight." I said.

"You can sleep in my room with Rose and I ... I've got an inflatable mattress ...Rosalie took the other twin... but it should be enough for tonight!" Alice beamed. She obviously saw this as one big sleep over.

"Charlie...you can take the master bedroom, you know where it is!" Alice said. She then called her father to let him know what happened.

"Dad says stay as long as you need to!" Alice beamed.

"When is he going to be back?" I asked.

"Oh end of the week." Alice said. The repairs to the living room and structure were going to take longer than that.

" Thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella that's why we're friends!" Alice beamed.

"I CANT WAIT TO CATCH THE BASTARDS THAT DID THIS...BURN MY HOUSE DOWN WITH MY BABY INSIDE!" Charlie shouted.

"Can I testify at the trial!" Alice bounced. She hated people that were cruel. It was then that the news crew started to pull up.

"CHIEF...CHIEF? CAN YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?" The reporters demanded.

"Vandals struck again...they almost killed my daughter and I ." Charlie said.

" Do you have any statements at this time?" The reporters asked.

"Yes, My daughter and I were almost killed to night, to those who helped us out...words cannot describe the gratitude that I feel towards you right now, to the people who started the fire...I will get you and when I do you will hope that you never even set foot on my property!" Charlie ended warning.

"No more questions!" Charlie said walking away.

" Common everyone!" Alice said motioning towards us. We all headed back to Alice's house. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked with her. Charlie beamed and walked by us.

It was that night that I realized that I couldn't live with out her.

It was then that I knew the perfect graduation gift.


	23. Graduation day

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 23**

BPV

The days to graduation flew by. I spent every moment that I could with Edward. We would of been inseparable if not for the fact that he lived in Seattle. Jasper and Edward even made their way out here to pick Alice and I up for the ceremony. We had lucked out that both schools only had one color so they traded robes. Our girls were still wearing yellow but the boys wore a dark crimson red and the same for their school.

" I wish that we were that color!" Alice said eying out the boys robes.

" I know!" I said.

" Hurry up guys or we're going to be late!" Charlie called to us. We had decided to get ready together.

" Alice can you help me with my tie?" Jasper called out. Alice went to go help him.

" I cant believe that Alice actually knew my size!" Edward said putting on the jacket that Alice picked out for him.

" Yeah Alice has a knack for that stuff!" I said.

" you know I think that fashion is her calling!" Edward said. He didn't know the half of it.

"You haven't seen her in a true mall yet...Jasper might have to sedate her!" I said jokingly.

" GUYS WE HAVE TO GO SOON!" Charlie shouted louder.

"YEAH CHARLIE IS ANNOYING ME!" Mr. Brandon called out.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE DAD I HAVEN'T HAD TO TIE A WINDSOR SINCE THAT BANQUET YOU HELD A FEW YEARS AGO!" Alice shouted down the stairs.

" we better go!" I said as we headed down stairs into Alice's kitchen. Our house was still in the midst of repairs. We threw our robes on in the kitchen.

" I never thought this day would come!" I said.

" I never thought that we'd live to see it!" Edward said.

"Jazz it looks great without the tie... we gotta go!" Alice said dragging him down the stairs. That was the first time that I had heard Alice say "It looks great without"

A couple of hours later we reached the ceremony. We ran off into the waiting area where we found Emmett and Rosalie. It was then that we noticed the state trooper.

"What's up with that?" I said pointing to the cop.

" I don't know...he just showed up!" Emmett responded. It was then that the principals came over to talk to us.

" Listen guys Mike's coming to the ceremony...he demanded to come, and we couldn't find any bylaw in the school code saying what to do when a student is under arrest during a graduation ceremony. We need someone to keep an eye on him." My principal said.

" Don't worry ill handle it!" Emmett said with an evil grin on his face. This ceremony was going to be interesting. The principal then turned around.

"Alright everybody line up!" The principal said. We were going in alphabetical order which meant that Edward was walking with Lauren Conroy, the second biggest slut in my class.

" Don't worry ill keep my eye on her!" Alice said throwing a look in their direction.

" Oh lucky Lauren!" Jessica cooed. I stepped on her foot. Unfortunately she was my walking partner.

Seeing Emmett and Mike side by side was hilarious. Emmett looked gigantic compared to Mike. Mike looked over sacredly at him.

" WWHHAAATTT ARRE YYOOOUU DOOOIIINGG HHHERRE?" Mike shuddered out.

" I told you that I lived right near you!" Edward called out.

" I'm going to have so much fun with you!" Emmett glared at him and Mike began to shake and whimper. It was then that the walk started, it must of taken at least 15 minutes just to get us all out of there. From what I could see, Emmett stepped on Mike's foot at least five times. Mike limped his way to his seat which was next to Emmett. When I took my seat I started scanning the sea of graduation caps for Edward. I looked over to find Alice shooting disgusting glares in Edward's direction which meant that Lauren was up to something. Alice was about to say something when the Valedictorians and salutatorian spoke. I didn't really know the sutitorians, but one of the Valedictorians was my friend Angela Webber. Her speech was one of the best that I had ever heard. She had the entire auditorium laughing by the end. They then started the handing out of the diplomas.

" Alice Mary Brandon!" they called when they got to Alice. She bounced up in line throwing Lauren more daggers. Then a few more people were called.

" Lauren Christine Conroy!" Lauren looked disappointed to standup, Edward 's shoulders relaxed. Alice had an evil grin on her face when she reached the people who already had their diplomas. Another few people were called.

"Edward Carlisle Cullen!" They called Edward up. He looked like a male model receiving his diploma. I looked over to see Alice torturing Lauren and telling her off. They went through all the D's E's F's and G's after this.

" Jasper Whitlock Hale!" They called Jasper. Jasper got his diploma and then proceeded to go restrain Alice.

" Rosalie Elisabeth Hale!" They called Rose. She went to get her diploma and join everyone else. They then called the rest of the H's I's J's K's and L's.

Emmett John McCullen!" Emmett stood up and grabbed his diploma. He then bounced over to Rose.

"Michael Alfred Newton!" They called. Everyone started to die laughing. His name didn't go at all. Emmett started to harass him. They then went through the rest of the N's,O's, P's, Q's, and R's before they got to the S's.

"Jessica Margaret Stanley" Jessica stood up and ran at he diploma like it was water or something .She then sprinted to the rest of the group. From the look of things she went after Edward as well . It took both Alice and Rosalie to get her to stop.

" Isabella Marie Swan", I started to shake. I grabbed my diploma as fast and as polite as I could. Charlie had a whole section cheering for me and everyone else had the entire class shout.

"BELLA, YEAH BABY!" I heard Charlie roar from the other side of the gym.

I went over to meet everyone else. I talked to Alice for like a second before her entire family converged on her. She must of had three generations of people there.

"BELLA?" I heard Edwards voice shout.

"OVER HERE!" I called back.

" Congratulations!" Edward said when we finally met up.

"Same to you!" I said.

" So I got you a little something..." Edward said taking out a small package. Shit, I forgot his orchestra tickets at Alice's house.

" But I don't have my gift for you!" I said.

" So give it to me when you have time, I don't need it now" Edward said.  
" Edward you really shouldn't of!" I said eying the package out. I thought that he had gotten me jewelry or something.

"Oh Bella just take it!" Edward said happily. I took the package and fumbled around with it . I really hated surprises. I opened it to find what looked like an emerald green ring box. No...we've only been dating a month...we haven't even lived together or said the three little words.

"Edward...!" I said stunned.

"Oh no its not that....open it!" Edward said still smiling. I opened the offending little box to find a small key with the #272 written on the top.

"A key?" I asked

" I know it's a little soon....but it's a key to our new apartment!" Edward said beaming.

" Could you repeat that please, I must of not heard you correctly...did you just say a key to our apartment?" I was stunned. I didn't want to be there when Charlie heard about this.

" Oh no, you heard me correctly!" Edward said.

"Edward... I don't think that Charlie is going to allow this..." I said still shocked.

" Charlie helped me co-sign the loan!" Edward exclaimed. If I was shocked before that was nothing compared to now. My father who preached that I live with him until he died actually helped co-sign for my apartment with my boyfriend!

" I guess that means we're more than dorm partners then!" I said wrapping my arms around Edward. We then shared one of the most passionate kisses ever. It was exactly at that point that Alice came bounding over.

" GUYS GUESS WHAT JASPER GOT ME.... OUR OWN APARTMENT!" Alice roared. I then threw a look at Edward.

" Well I may of dropped little hints on what to get Alice!" Edward said.

" It was more like " Hey Jasper lets be neighbors, I've got the perfect apartment building!" !" Jasper said finally reaching us. I looked closer at the key that Alice had shoved in our faces to see #273 on it.

"Well Alice it looks like we're always going to be neighbors as well as friends!" I said showing Alice my key. Alice squeeled. It was then that Emmett came bounding over.

" Hey guys guess what Rose got me!" Emmett said holding out a key that said #274 on it. I marveled at the fact that they could get three rooms in the same apartment building, never mind right next to each other.

" How did you guys...?" I asked.

" It helps to have connections!" Edward said.

" Yeah especially when your connections bribe the three tenets to move out with enough money to buy three really decent houses!" Jasper shot at him.

" It got us in right?" Edward said.

" Oh, I so cant wait for this, pink everywhere!" Alice said ecstatically. I felt really bad for Jasper.

" Thanks!" I said happily.

" Hey, we all have to stick together...what would happen if Mike was acquitted?" Edward said jokingly.

" Speaking of that Bella, I really love your father...he gave Mike dirty looks the entire time...it scared him so bad that I was able to step on him three more times!" Emmett beamed. It was then that Rosalie finally joined us.

" So, I take it that everyone's got their gift?" Rosalie said looking at our faces.

"So when is move in day?" I asked.

"The tenets already left, everything is already signed...so anytime we want, I'm figuring next weekend though...give you guys time to pack." Edward answered.

" Where will you be staying?" I asked.

" Oh I'll be staying with my parents, so will Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie," Edward answered. It was at that point that Alice finally lost control. She psychotically bounced around the rest of the evening. It was then that Charlie finally found me.

" Baby! Congratulations!" Charlie said enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Did he give you it yet?" Charlie asked.

"Give me what?" I played dumb.

" Are you kidding me...he said that the minute he found you he'd give it to you!" Charlie said shocked.

"Dad what are you talking about?" I said still playing dumb... I was waiting for the right moment.

" HE DIDN'T TELL YOU!" Charlie started to roar. It was then that I saw Mike's head go in my direction.

" Oh if you mean that Edward got us an apartment, then yeah he gave me the key!" I said. Mike and everyone in a three foot radius looked at us shocked. I thought that Mike was going to die or something...it was perfect! I looked over to see everyone dying laughing. Emmett and Edward were laughing the hardest of all of them. We then went over to join them.

" Did you see his face...he looked as if someone had stuck his finger in an electrical socket!' Emmett said.

"That was perfect...remind me never to get on your bad side!" Edward said laughing.

" Oh that's nothing compared to Alice!" I said.

"Wait till I get my chance..." Alice said eying out her father and Eric.

" Alice over here!" Mr. Brandon called out. Alice beamed.

"Watch me!" Alice said.

Alice then went over to her father. We could hear their conversation from the other side of the room.

" DAD!" Alice shouted. Everyone stared at her

" So did Jasper give it to you yet?"

" Yep...he gave me the apartment key!" Alice said loudly. Eric's face dropped. Apparently he thought Mike was a fluke. I pointed him out to Jasper and he started to die laughing.

"Dad, thanks so much for co-signing with him, that was marvelous!" Alice continued. Eric looked like he was going to start balling or something. That was the look that caught everyone else's eyes.

"That's him?" Edward said. Eric wasn't much to look at. Jasper was ten times better looking than he was...and I didn't even like him like that.

"Yeah thanks Charlie!" I whispered to Charlie. Charlie beamed.

" This is going to be so much fun...it's the best gift a girl could ask for!" Alice continued. Eric put his face down... he bought Alice really expensive gifts ...before he turned out to be a creep. It was then that Eric went bounding over. Jasper started to growl.

" So what , he got you an apartment...what's the big deal about that!" Eric said pissed.

" The big deal is that he's actually proving that he's a man!" Alice said back. Jasper beamed.

" You know that you and Bella are just doing this to make us jealous!" Eric slimed.

"Really we want to make you jealous, you who broke into my house...and cheated on me with some prostitute in downtown Seattle, which I had to find out from my cousin who hates me by the way, and Mike the obsessed freak who cheated on Bella with the class slut and kidnapped her! Really we want to make you jealous... we want you back that badly!" Alice said disgustedly.

"Mike kidnapped Bella?"Eric said shocked.

"What is shouldn't shock _you_...your his best friend!" Alice said.

"I told you !" I said to Jasper

"Look at her go...the hands are even in the air!" Rosalie marveled.

" I think you should leave man...you don't want to die on your graduation night!" Mr. Brandon said rudely, he then proceeded to escort Eric out of the building.

" Alice, you're an artist!" Jasper said laughing.

" Yeah, you have to be though when you attend school with Neanderthals like that!" Alice said pointing at Mike.

" The wonderful part of all this is that ill get my day in court with that sick freak! Who would of thought that the island fell under Seattle's jurisdiction!" Charlie beamed.

"I know...I guess that we lucked out that you guys aren't from Oregon or something!" I said to Edward.

" 'Im going to be there every day that I'm not working...planting myself right where that fucker can see me!" Charlie said throwing Mike a disgusted look. Emmett beamed.

"The only thing that bothers me is that I wasn't able to get him myself....I'm glad you did it though Emmett!" Charlie said continuing to stare.

"No one messes with my friends!" Emmett said.

" This has got to better for you though...look at him he seems so uncomfortable...he's about to jump out of his skin!" I said

" This is a great booby prize!" Charlie said giving Mike the stink eye.

" If there is only one wonderful part of leaving high school its this!" I said.

It was then that we headed for the car.


	24. Moving on up!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 24**

BPV.

The next week flew by extremely fast. Alice had both of our things packed in no time- a huge feat considering the size of her wardrobe. I never saw her as excited as she was now. She had a count down going until the weekend. She actually had started to think about what type of furniture that she wanted in her living room. The night before we moved out I thought that she was going to go crazy or something. She wouldn't stop bouncing around. It was quite annoying really.

" Im so excited...I finally get to live on my own!" Alice said bouncing.

"This is going to be so great!" I said enthustically.

" I cant believe that Charlie and your father actually co-signed!" I said.

" I know...you had to see my face when Jasper told me that! I think that he thought that I was going to have a stroke or something!" Alice said.

" Same here!" I said.

" I think that they figured that we were going to be with them...after all we're all going to the same school!" I said. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all got their acceptance letters to Washington State when they got home.

"Who would of thought that we all applied to the same school...never mind got in!" I said laughing

"I know that's so weird!" Alice said. It was then that Charlie and Mr. Brandon came in.

"Now girls...we want to talk to you about something really important." Charlie said. This couldn't be good!

" you'll be moving into an apartment with boys...and there's some things that you should know!" Oh no, they weren't going to give us the sex talk when we're eighteen! I looked over and Alice's face was beet red. She was obviously thinking the same thing.

" Dad, not for nothing...but if this is a sex talk...I already know everything, you gave the same talk When I was ten REMEMBER! And I've lived with you for most of my life, and also I lived in the same hotel with Edward...not the room but the same building...I think that I can handle myself!" I said.

"Yeah same here!" Alice said. Charlie's face brightened up.

"Well that was easy!" Mr. Brandon and Charlie said in unison.

We rose early the next morning. The boys were coming to pick us up because we had no clue where the apartment was. All that we knew was it wasn't far away, but in Washington that meant that it could be up to an hour away. Alice had us ready in two minutes...a miracle in my case. She was putting a jacket over my sun dress when there was a knock on the door.

"The guys are waiting Alice!" Mrs. Brandon said.

"I know Mom im hurrying I swear!" Alice said grabbing all of her boxes. I grabbed all of mine as well. I was lucky that my room survived the fire- Alice went in there in the beginning of the week to pack the rest of my things and brought everything over. She then threw the door open.

" See I told you that I was hurrying!" Alice said to her mother as she walked down the stairs.

" Honey before you go...remember that next week is yours and Bella's joint graduation party...please remember to show up!" Alice's mother said.

"Ma I'm not dense you know!" Alice beamed at her mother. In fact Alice already had our outfits picked out for that.

"I know honey!" Alice's mother said.

"Oh this is so exciting...my baby is finally living on her own!" Alice's mother cried.

" My baby is to!" Charlie sobbed in the background. We walked downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. We could see Emmett eying our food.

" Pantry- over there!" Alice pointed out to Emmett. Emmett ran and got the same type waffles that we were eating

"Hey Alice this is good stuff!" Emmett said stuffing his face.

" Where on earth did you get this syrup!" Emmett said as he ate.

"Local grocery store...its Bella's favorite!" Alice beamed

" Ours too!" Edward said staring at the bottle.

"Well we know that when we're food shopping we'll agree on at least that!" Emmett said.

"Hey how much stuff do you actually have Alice?" Jasper said looking at all of Alice's boxes

" Oh not much....only thirty boxes!" Alice beamed. Jasper gulped.

It was then that we left Alice's house for the last time.

The boys were right in that it wasn't far. They got rooms in the nicest complex in Forks. It didn't even look like an apartment...it looked like a house. Alice squealed when she saw it. We knew all about it because it was a big deal in the town when it was built.

"I cant believe that you guys got this...I've heard that there's been waiting lists on this for years." Alice said.

"Its all in who you know," Edward said. Jasper snickered. It was then that we entered the building. Our rooms were on the second floor. The couples all separated into their rooms at this point. Edward told me to close my eyes before he opened the door.

" I already did the furniture shopping...the rooms going to be a surprise!" Edward said...I hated surprises. I did as commanded and I heard the key slid into the door. Then the door opened.

"Take two steps forward and open them!" Edward commanded. When I did so I was absolutely stunned. The wood and the colors of the living room were exactly like that of the hotel on the island...even the couches were the same colors, which I loved because I had the best time of my life there( besides the kidnaping and the tsunami). I headed over to the marble counter top bar that opened up the kitchen. The marble was the lightest color that I had ever seen. The bar stools were a pretty tan color. I sat down directly across from a picture of a Carribean beach.

"My god, how did you do all of this?" I asked astonished.

"It pays to have connections!" Edward beamed. It was then that we heard Alice shriek "This room is perfect for a closet!"

"Did she just say room?" Edward asked.

" I think that you should of got Jasper two apartments to fit all of her clothing!" I said laughing. We heard Alice continue to talk at this point critiquing the apartment " The only thing I cant stand is this color!" " Why is there a confederate flag on the bed?"

"That reminds me!" Edward said opening one of the doors in the room. It was an exact replica of the hotel room...I was in heaven.

" Edward this is.... this is amazing!" I said.

" Well Alice told me that you liked the hotel room...so I figured why not!" Edward answered. It was then that Alice found us.

" Glad someone likes my ideas...Jasper wont let me do the kitchen pink!" Alice said eying the room. We didn't even hear her come in

" You have to see it...he painted the whole apartment Southern red...there's pictures from like the 19th century everywhere and there is a confederate flag on my bed...I wouldn't mind the pictures ore even the southern style furniture...but a flag as a bed spread and that color red...ugh!" Alice said.

It was then that our door flew open again. Rosalie flew in like a bat out of hell...she was pissed. She found us all congregated in the bedroom still.

"Huh why couldn't Emmett do something like this!" Rosalie said staring at the picture of a beach hanging over the bed.

"Why did you let Emmett go furniture shopping by himself...WHY?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"What did Emmett do?" Alice asked afraid.

" I cant describe it...there is no words for what Emmett did, you have to see it!" Rosalie said disgustedly. We all headed down to Emmett and Rose's place.

" Now keep in mind that if I had known that Emmett was in a furniture store by himself I would of tried to stop this!" Rosalie said warningly. She then threw the door open. I looked around to see a sea foam green room, Seattle Sea hawk furniture everywhere. They had the couches as well as the chairs and fold up chairs with beer holders. The bar stools at the bar they had the sea hawk insignia on them with the same color green in the background. I could see why Rosalie was horrified. The television was sitting in this football shaped thing that was being held up by a goal post. And I thought that I had seen everything!

" My god Rose... that sucks!" Alice said staring at the room.

" Oh this is not the worst part!" Rosalie said leading us into their bedroom. Above their bed was a dead animal...their sheets were covered with pictures of bears . In fact Rose's new makeup counter looked as if it had bear claws coming off of it.

" How can I sleep knowing that dead thing is above my head!" Rose said disgustedly.

" Man, I never thought that he would do something like that!" Edward said pointing at the dead thing.

" What do you guys think?" Emmett said proud of himself. He had just joined us in the room.

"Its...its something!" I said.

" It's... unique..." Alice said.

" You know, I would say that I did a great job, don't you think?" Emmett said. Not really but okay.

"Dear god Emmett...What did you do!?" Jasper said entering the room.

" What it looks great!" Emmett said

" Its definitely something!" Jasper said. It was then that Emmett left.

"Now I'm going to have to spend all of this money fixing what he did!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" We'll help you Rose," I said.

" This is going to be fun!" Alice beamed. Our jobs at the library would give us the money to help Rosalie fix her apartment.

"Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate it," Rosalie said smiling.

Edward and I returned to the appartment to get ready to head out. As soon as I entered the bedroom to get ready I noticed a strapless black sundress laid out on my bed. Attached to it was a note that read " Go out and have fun…don't worry about anything-A". I shook my head thinking Alice. I walked into the bathroom to get ready to find a curling iron already plugged in…a head band next to it. I proceeded to practice moves on my head that Alice had done so many times that I had it memorized. As soon as I was done I headed out into the living room. Edward eyed me appreciatively.

"Alice is really rubbing off on you isn't she?" Edward asked.

"No Alice picked this out for me." I answered blushing.

"How the-" Edward started. I promptly cut him off.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I said. We then headed out the door.

We chose a restaurant that Edward's uncle Felix, from Carlisle's side of the family, owned. We got VIP treatment there, just like everywhere I went with Edward. It was a wonder that this kid even came out normal. They placed us in the most secluded part of the restaurant. The only lighting there was candle light. It was by far the most romantic experience that I ever had in my life. We took turns feeding each other out of the five course meal that we had. We laughed and talked about our childhoods. I couldn't stop staring in awe at my Greek god of a boyfriend. In the candle light he looked the most godlike I've ever seen him. Edward cocked his head a little.

"Bella is there something wrong…do I have food on my face or something?" Edward asked.

"No Edward you look absolutely perfect." I said blushing. Edward smiled a crooked smile and pulled me onto his lap.

"This is perfect Bella…us…it was always meant to be, I've never been happier in my entire life." Edward said still smiling

"Edward." I whispered into his hair" Lets go home."

"I thought you would never ask." Edward whispered back.

I got home and I was frantic. My heart was beating wildly and I couldn't catch my breath. Why was I so nervous? This was Edward for crying out loud…it's not like it was our first time or something.

"Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable love…ill be waiting living room." Edward said heading towards a chair. OH GOD WHERE WAS ALICE WHEN I NEEDED HER! I had no idea what to change into. I stumbled into my bedroom frantic what to wear. I looked up to see a midnight blue silk night gown that looked like it would come up above my knee with a matching bathrobe next to it. The note on top of it read " Thank me later" with a kiss mark next to it. I stared in amazement that Alice could know my problems before I even did. I swore that she had a sixth sense or something. I quickly got dressed…freshened up my makeup and took a deep breath. Its only Edward Bella don't be nervous. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and towards the living room. I tried to walk seductively over to Edward but it probably looked as if I was handicapped or something. So I was shocked when Edward turned around with an amazed face.

"How could I be so lucky to find someone like you Bella, you look absolutely flawless." Edward beamed. I went over to snuggled up to Edward on the couch. I noticed that Edward had lit some candles and pored two glasses of Champaign. I only drank alcohol once before and it wasn't a pretty sight . My nerves grew upon seeing the glasses. I immediately shushed the feelings away. A few glasses of Champaign couldn't hurt…especially with Edward.

"I would like to propose a toast Bella…To our new apartment." Edward proclaimed. We interlocked our arms to drink out of our Champaign flutes. After a few glasses all of my anxiety went away. I was laughing and attached to Edwards side. Edward went to poor a glass and nothing came out.

"Oops we drank the whole thing!" Edward said giggling. I joined in giggling and we both couldn't stop laughing.

" If I didn't know better, I would say you, Miss Isabella Swan, are drunk." Edward slurred happily.

"Well aren't you quick to make assumptions, Mr. Edward Cullen." At this Edward jumped and tried to tickle me but missed and fell taking me down with him. We were still laughing hysterically. We fell on our sides face to face with each other.

"This is the best night I've had in a long time Edward." I said.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet!" Edward smiled the crooked smile.


	25. Cooking with Alice

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 25**

BPV

The next day I awoke still remembering last night. I was amazed that Edward even existed for me after last night. A boy that good couldn't be meant for me...the average one! I got up and smiled my hugest smile ever at Edward and then proceeded to get dressed and make breakfast. I had to say that boy knew his kitchen appliances. I was amazed that he could even afford them. The most wonderful part of all this was that we didn't have to pay rent. This was all ours! Edward was at first apprehensive to eat the food...after all this was his first time trying something that I made. After the initial shock he seemed to enjoy it which I took as a good sign.

"It looks like im not the only one that can cook!" Edward beamed as he ate my food.

" Well Charlie was no chef , I had to survive somehow!" Edward laughed when I said this.

"This is really good!" Edward said as he continued reading.

"Maybe we should just go to culinary school together!" Edward joked.

" Yeah right!" I said. It was then that Emmett came in.

" Yum Edward did you cook this morning!" Emmett said running towards the stove.

"No Bella did!" Edward said as Emmett chewed on a piece of french toast.

" it figured that the only man in the world that can cook would have to find a woman willing to cook!" Emmett said looking at us.

" that's funny!" I said.

" So Em...where's Rose?" Edward asked

" getting ready...going food shopping this morning!" Emmett beamed. I was scared to see Emmett in a grocery store.

"Mind if we join you...we just used the last of the food up!" I asked

"Nah we don't mind...we're leaving in twenty though...be ready!" Emmett said .

" Alright...we'll be down!" I said as Emmett left.

Twenty minutes later we were meeting Emmett and Rosalie to go food shopping. Emmett was beaming the whole way there. Apparently his parents hadn't trusted him to do this so it was his first time. The thought of that scared me. We reached the store a few minutes later and we separated. Edward and I picked out all of our dinners in no time. Neither of us were big fans of stake so we picked out porks and fishes instead.

"Wow!" Rose said looking at us stunned when we completed our shopping. I didn't see what she bought but I could see blue tops sticking out of all her bags…that was so strange.

" what?" Edward and I asked together.

"Oh its nothing!" Rosalie said.

Edward and I arrived home a little while later. We were preparing sandwiches for

lunch when this burning smell enveloped our room. I felt this huge sense of dread. It was then that Alice burst into our room.

"I CANT COOK!" Alice screamed. The hallway was starting to fill with smoke.

"I don't know how to either unless you count hot pockets in the microwave!" Jasper said behind her.

"Alright Alice, give us a minute or two…and we'll teach you how!" I said. Edward had a look of mock horror on his face. I then proceeded to clean the counter. It was then that Rosalie burst down the door.

"IM SICK OF NACHOS AND HOT DOGS!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I thought that you guys went food shopping today!" Edward said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to cook and the only things Emmett knows how to cook is nachos and hot dogs!" Rosalie said.

"We had hot dogs last night and this morning…Emmett's making nachos now!" Rose said. I felt really bad for her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Alright guys…give us a minute to think!" I said

"Lets start them off with a simple salad!" Edward whispered

"Alright!" I whispered back. We then went to grab the cutting board and colander.

"What are we doing!" Alice said eying the cutting board suspiciously.

"Starting you off simple!" I said grabbing some carrots.

"You guys are going to make a salad!" Edward said.

"grab a tomato and do what I do!" Edward said slicing a tomato.

"Alice your cutting it too thick!" Edward said correcting Alice. Alice started to thin it out.

"That's perfect Rose!" Edward encouraged. It was then that I grabbed the head of lettuce.

"This is how you cut a head of lettuce! I said as I sliced into the lettuce. Both of them did it perfectly.

"Good…now head over to the sink so we can peel the carrots!" I said heading over to the sink. Edward was already taking out cucumbers.

"Peel away from you!" I said showing them. Alice seemed to have trouble with the peeler.

"Bella I think that your peeler is broken!" Alice said as she continued to dig the wrong side into the carrot.

"Wrong side Alice!" Edward said flipping the peeler over in her hand.

Alice your cutting it too thick!" Edward said correcting Alice. Alice started to thin it out.

"That's perfect Rose!" Edward encouraged. It was then that I grabbed the head of lettuce.

"This is how you cut a head of lettuce! I said as I sliced into the lettuce. Both of them did it perfectly.

"Good…now head over to the sink so we can peel the carrots!" I said heading over to the sink. Edward was already taking out cucumbers.

"Peel away from you!" I said showing them. Alice seemed to have trouble with the peeler.

"Bella I think that your peeler is broken!" Alice said as she continued to dig the wrong side into the carrot.

"Wrong side Alice!" Edward said flipping the peeler over in her hand.

"Opps!"

We finished a little while later. Rosalie's salad came out normal…Alice's however was a different story.

"We'll work with you in private on that!" Edward said as Alice stared at her salad. We worked with the girls all week . Emmett periodically walked in saying "lunch is ready babe!" shoving a plate of nacho's in front of Rosalie.

By the end of the week the girls knew how to cook three meals including the salad that we first taught them. Rosalie was proving to be a good student…Alice however needed a little extra help.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING WRONG!" Alice cried as her mashed potato's burned the bottom of the pan.

"Alice are you stirring?" I asked.

"No…why would I do that?" Alice asked.

"ALICE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO KEEP IT FROM BURNING!" I said shocked.

UGH I CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Alice said as she threw out the burned mix and started again.

"FINALLY!" Alice practically sang when she was finished.

" really…this is the first time?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah! my parents are going to die of shock when I tell them!" Alice laughed

" its too bad that we're not there to see it!" I said.

With that Alice left to tell Jasper


	26. Holloween

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 26**

BPV

The next few months flew by in a heart beat. Before we knew it…School was starting. The girls knew enough cooking to survive a week on their own…and Alice was planning a big Halloween bash. Alice was never one to not throw parties.

"Thank god we're not spending Christmas here!" I said to Edward when Alice told us of her plan. We were all going to give tours on the island…even Alice and I. It was part of a deal that Edward and Carlisle had worked out. I was so excited…it was going to be so interesting. Each couple was going to give a tour of each stop.

"Why?" Edward asked.

" You'll see!" was all I said.

By the time Halloween arrived the apartments were unrecognizable . our apartments were about an hour and a half from campus so we decided that we would commute there instead of dorm. Alice invited the whole damn college to come. I stared in amazement as Alice started whipping out costumes and tossing them at us. Edward and I were dressed up as a doctor and nurse out of the early 20th century, Jasper was a confederate solider and Alice was his wife, Emmett and Rosalie were Bonnie and Clyde. Emmett started playing with his fake gun.

"Hey this looks almost real…awesome!" Emmett beamed. I wanted to laugh.

"Alice this fits perfectly…but how did you know?" Rosalie started to ask.

"Rosalie I'm going into fashion for crying out loud!" Alice beamed. It was then that Alice dragged Rose and I into her apartment to get ready. I really was amazed when she was done. I looked as if I stepped out of the turn of the century or something like that . That was nothing compared to Rosalie. When Alice was done with her I was almost afraid. She looked exactly like a 1930's gangster.

"Alice!" Rosalie and I started up.

"have you considered doing makeup for the stars?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…but my heart lies in clothing design!" Alice answered.

" That's too bad…you'd be great at that!" Rose said.

It was then that we reentered my apartment. As I walked through the front door I stepped right into a huge fake cobweb…that was just my luck! As I looked at Edward he looked like his future doctor self. I sat there stunned.

"I think that you chose the right profession!" I joked.

" really?" Edward asked.

" Yeah!" I answered.

" well then I guess we match!" Edward answered. We started to kiss but Emmett came into the room.

"Hey…don't scar me!" Emmett said interrupting.

"Well don't shoot us and we wont scar you!" Edward joked.

"Good one!" Emmett said taking out the fake gun.

" Emmett that costume suits you!" I said.

" I think that this is the best thing I've been for Halloween in a long time!" Emmett said.

"More like the only thing!" Jasper called out. Jasper looked as if he stepped out of the Civil war or something

" Why's that?" I asked.

" Emmett's been busy with Rose." Was all Jasper said.

"Oh" I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN THERE…GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT I NEED FOOD AND PUNCH!" Alice dictated from the living room.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that we need to bring out chip bags!" Emmett said shaking his head.

"I told you!" I said.

" Christmas is ten times worse…she'd probably have Emmett in a Santa costume greeting people at the door saying "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!". Emmett shuttered at the thought. It was then that the door bell rang. We all took the food and punch and Emmett carried out two bottles of Captain Morgan. He then proceeded to poor it in the punch.

"What …Just because I want to be a sheriff doesn't mean that I don't want to have a good time!" Emmett said as Alice eyed the bottles. It was okay with me… I wasn't going to be drinking much of the punch anyways.

Jasper then went to the door and let the guests inside. They came in steady streams of two or three at a time. People stared in amazement at our apartment. It was about three times as big as the dorms on campus

"You guys are so lucky!" A group of freshmen that I hardly knew said to us.

"Luck had nothing to do with it!" I heard Jasper mumble.

It was then that I started to feel thirsty. I headed over to the punch bowl and started poor a little in my cup when I heard this nasally voice from behind me. I turned around to see Eric Yorkie dressed up as the ugliest pimp that I had ever seen in my life. From the lustful look in his eye and the way that his hands were flying towards the bottom of my back I could tell that this was not going to be good. he then blatantly grabbed my ass.

"Want to dance?" Eric asked seductively. I was starting to get really creped out. It was then that I heard his voice. At first I thought that he was coming to save me…but the tone in his voice told me otherwise. Edward was in a similar situation as me.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Edward roared. I looked over to see Jessica Stanley dressed up as a prostitute…rubbing herself allover Edward. For a split second I stood there in shock that she actually tried to steel another one of my boyfriends. I then caught Alice's eye from across the room and took charge.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!" I roared shoving Jessica off the couch.

"YOU CHEEP ASS SKANK…I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT IN FRONT OF BELLA…AND ON A GUY THAT ISN'T EVEN INTERESTED!" Alice said giving her a disgusted look.

"He's not interested in her!" Jessica said.

"Really then…why did he buy her this apartment? why would he bother?" Alice asked.

"Because for show!" Jessica countered. we dragged her off into the hall way. In a twist of fate Rosalie was sitting outside with Emmett trying to calm Emmett down. Apparently some people insulted his jeep. She saw the looks on our faces and came charging over.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Caught her trying to seduce Edward…not that it'd work!" Alice said disgustedly. Rosalie threw a murderous glance at Jessica.

" Fuck with one of us…you fuck with all of us bitch and that is not in your best interest!" Rosalie said with acid in her voice.

"By the way Al…get Emmett and throw Eric out he's here as well!" I said. Alice , Edward and Emmett had Eric out in a split second.

" I got Edward while we were in there because we needed all the help we could get…Eric threw a huge fit.." Emmett said

"I didn't do anything!" Eric pleaded.

"Obviously you did or else they wouldn't ask that you be thrown out!" Edward said pissed

"He grabbed me!" I said.

" There's no proof of that!" Eric said.

" Really? then why is there scratch marks all down my thigh!" I said revealing long red fingernail scratches down my leg. Eric had really long nails. Edward fumed at this.

"You harass my girl and hurt her? your gonna pay!" Edward said decking him in the face. Emmett then picked him up and punched him in the gut.

"And you…lay off my boyfriend, your never going to get this one so stop now!" I said to Jessica. she looked fearful that I was going to punch her too.

"Yeah…stick to your usual hang outs…back alleys and such!" Alice said.

"At least ill have enough money to afford what I own!" Jessica shot back. while pretending to think of a comeback Rosalie "accidentally" knocked over punch on a table and it some how defied gravity and spilled allover Jessica's white bikini top.

"Opps my bad!" Rosalie said laughing.

"Have fun getting that out!" Alice said laughing.

"YOU BITCH!" Jessica said swinging at Rosalie. Jessica was on the ground in two seconds flat.

Just try it bitch!" Rosalie spat at her.

As soon as Jessica got up we noticed a small cut under her left eye. Alice beamed with pride.

"I knew that you were going to need that ring!" Alice said pointing at the dimond ring on Rosalie's finger. Its sharp edges were perfect for punching. Jessica then roared like a wild animal and started to attack me. I punched her square in the jaw and I heard the sickening snapping sound of her jaw breaking. We then threw her out side.

"Wow what a night!" Alice said shocked. We then met back up with the boys.

"Good shot Bella!" Emmett said when he heard about the punch. I then grabbed Edward's hand and we continued to mingle as if that had not just happened. The party finished up a little while later and before we knew it…just us six were sitting in the remains of the apartment.

"Alice exactly how did you know that the ring would do that to her face?" Jasper asked at the end of our story.

" its none of your concern right now." Alice said vaguely. I always wondered things like that too.

" You know that would only happen when we throw a party!" Emmett said.

"yeah we would of probably been kicked out if it wasn't ours!" I agreed.

"You know I'm beginning to think that there is something in the water here…a lot of the boys seem extremely arrogant!" Jasper said.

"you guys are lucky that you made it out alive!" Edward said laughing to Alice and I.

"And speaking of that …Bella you should go clean those scratches they look bad." Edward continued.

I then headed into the bathroom and grabbed the nearest peroxide bottle. As I was cleaning my leg up the peroxide stung severely. Stupid Eric and his long nails! I came out a few minutes later to find that everyone had gone home.

"We'll clean in the morning!" Edward said shaking his head. I then grabbed him and we had the most passionate kiss ever. We were heavily making out when we entered the bedroom and shut the door. oh de ja vou!

It was that moment that I fully realized that I was whole heartedly in love with Edward and that I wanted to be with him forever.


	27. good bye rain pt 2

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 27**

BPV

The next month flew by extremely quick. Before we knew it our exams were done and we were packing for our return trip to the island. oh where life had taken us this year. Last Christmas I would of never pictured going to a tropical island and meeting my soul mate. That's what Edward really was. I was thinking about this as we were packing. I grabbed my pepper spray bottle and threw it into my pocket book.

" Wow I cant believe that we're leaving tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"I really feel bad for Jasper…Alice is probably packing a three year supply of clothes right now!' Edward said laughing.

"Yeah I think that she tripled my wardrobe in one week of shopping!" I said.

"I never saw a girl shop like that before!" Edward said. It was then that Alice appeared in our door way.

"Wow I cant believe that we're going back there…I thought that the island wouldn't be finished rebuilding yet!" Alice beamed.

" Well Carlisle gave a lot of money towards the rebuilding…everything was finished just this week!" Edward said.

"I thought that took years to do!" Alice said.

"Nah not that long!" Edward said. It was then that Emmett came in with a plate of spaghetti.

"Guys thanks for teaching Rose how to cook…I was getting sick of the nachos myself and their my favorite food!" Emmett said digging into the spaghetti.

"No problem!" we said.

"Almost ready?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Yep…Rose is finishing packing now!" Emmett said. I sipped up my last bag and placed it near the door. I must have had three bags of clothes packed away…a new feet for me. Alice must have had fifteen. They then left the room

Edward shook his head at the five bags ( my three and his two) and said, "I don't know how Jasper's going to do it with Alice!"

The next morning we were up bright and early. We didn't need an alarm…Alice's voice was enough to wake us up even though she was in her own apartment. Jasper must of gone deaf or something. Edward and I were ready in no time and Edward took our bags to the car. I wanted to help but he protested. Leaving behind him was Jasper with

three bags already in his arms. All of the bags were Alice's. I started to shake with laughter. Edward came back up and grabbed his two bags and was finished. Emmett was done soon after. It took Jasper a whopping twenty minutes to pack his car. I then met Alice in the hall.

"How many bags do you have?" I asked in astonishment.

"Fifteen for me and five for Jasper" Alice answered in a factual tone.

"How does a guy wind up with five bags when he usually uses two?" Edward asked.

" I may of done a tiny bit of shopping for him!" Alice admitted.

"Alice what are we going to do with you!" I said in a mock groan.

"How much did you spend?" I asked curiously. it had to be a lot.

"Oh not much …under $1500" Alice answered. Edward gulped.

"You don't understand…for Alice that's a lot!" I said shaking my head. I really felt bad for Jasper's credit score.

convertible. I looked over at Edward.

"Jasper has a thing for mustangs…it was really annoying to hear him keep on talking about getting one for the past two years!" Edward answered my unspoken thought.

" Oh I know what you mean….ill be relieved when Alice gets her Porsche when we get back!"

"We're coming Emmett!" Alice shouted. We then proceeded down to the cars. Each couple was taking their own car….which was going to be towed and shipped to the island. As we proceeded down the hallway Emmett was grumbling something about scratches.

"They better not scratch my jeep again…there's going to be hell to pay!" Emmet mumbled.

"Hopefully they don't!" Edward said.

"what happened last time?" I asked.

"Well at least Jasper got a taste of his own medicine…he had to live with that! "Edward laughed.

We reached the airport with time to spare. By the time we checked in and were searched we had an hour layover. So there I sat in Edwards arms taking out a book to read. I looked up to see Alice beaming at me. I already knew what she wanted.

"No!" I said.

"Please Bella!"

"Absolutely not…you spent enough to last me ten years already!" I responded. Edward started to laugh.

"Alice not till we get onto the island!" Jasper called out while looking at seventeen magazine with mild curiosity.

"But that's not for at least another eight hours!" Alice said sadly.

"I stand by my word!" Jasper said. Emmett sat there with a confused look.

"Alice wants to shop!" Rose said reading Emmett's face

"Oh!" Emmett said.

"Alice…you have a whole friggen mall to…never mind!" Jasper said. He had taunted Alice for the past three weeks about a surprise at the mall on the island….it was killing her to know. Of course the rest of us didn't know either…Jasper made Carlisle swear not to tell anyone when he found out.

"Are you going to keep taunting me like this!" Alice asked half angrily.

"Yes!"

"ugh!"

" Ill give you one clue….it would only happen to you!" Jasper said.

"That doesn't help much" Alice grumbled.

"it's the best I can do for now!" Jasper answered.

The flight itself was very interesting. We all sat behind each other. Behind Emmett and Rosalie ( they were the last in line) were two very frightened little kids on their first flight alone. Emmett could tell that they were frightened and ,being the little kid that he is, proceeded to make animal noises as the plane took off. His elephant sound sounded like a enraged retarded elephant which made flight attendants run over to him.

"Sir your disturbing the other passengers…please quiet down or we will have to land this plane and escort you off!"

" Why…I'm just trying to help these little kids!" Emmett said gesturing to the seats behind him.

"Sir please!"

"Emmett shut it…I don't want to end up in the middle of nowhere because you mouthed off to a flight attendant!" Alice said disgustedly.

" I was just trying to help!" Emmett complained.

" Well in a way you did…the flight attendants are now sitting with the kids!" I pointed out.

"Thats ture!" Emmett brightened up.

" Pictures!" Alice said whipping out a digital camera that I didn't know that she had before.

"Alice how the…" Jasper asked.

"You have your secrets…I have mine!" Alice said definitely. Jasper stared at the little camera in shock.

"Cut it out Alice!" Emmett said when she blinded him. The last one she got was of Edward and I before Edward grabbed the camera.

" Alice your going to annoy the other passengers…and I thought Emmett was bad!" Edward said. Alice grumbled something like " suit your self Mr. No Fun!"

" If we give the camera back…no pictures!" I said to Alice.

"I promise!" She said as Edward gave the camera back.

"I told you that under $1500 was not much for Alice!" I said to Edward.

" But she wasn't rich before…how could she afford it?" Edward asked.

" Job the library and Alice was a paid part time dispatcher at the station ( so was I but I did it only on weekends where as Alice did it every time she wasn't working at the library or shopping.). She (we) subsequently quit once we hit the lottery ( Alice figured that she could shop off of whatever she had left in the account that she could access…which was a lot since her dad kept on adding money in to make sure that she didn't go below balance…they had the money to since Alice was their only child.)

"The girl finds ways!" Edward said.

"Yep she does!" I said.

"Oh sun where have you been!" Alice mused as she looked out the window. It rained the entire eight months that we were home…what a drag!

"How much longer?" I asked.

"two hours exactly until we land!" Edward said. I took out a crossword puzzle which we tried to complete together. Emmett was listening to a CD, Rose was reading a book, and Alice as well as Jasper were reading fashion magazines. She really did have that kid whipped.

"Now Jazz wouldn't that look great on you!" Alice said shoving a picture of a male model wearing a regular black top and jeans…promoting Old Navy.

"You actually bought me that shirt and jean set when you last went shopping…we packed it last night!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"No I didn't!"

"Alice …it still had the price tag on it!" Jasper said.

"Really!" Alice said beaming that an idea of hers was used in a magazine…albeit someone else also thought of it!

" Wow!" Emmett exclaimed.

" Emmett shut it!" Alice said. Rose smiled.

" Only Alice!" I said.

"Yeah well one day it will be my idea!" Alice said. That was a scary thought!

When we arrived at the airport…the people weren't sorry to see us go I thought. I looked over to see Alice taking more pictures of the airport…we couldn't stop her this time though…we were in a public place. Jasper groaned when she took his picture for the hundredth time.

"Alice please…I cant see!" Jasper cried.

" Alright Jazz ill stop!" Alice said putting the camera away. We walked outside and found a shuttle bus that took us to the docks. Everything seemed brand new. The airport was lucky that it sustained only enough damage to be shut down but not destroyed. seeing all of the under construction houses and trailers were the only signs that something bad had happened.

"Wow…I cant believe that the tsunami did that much damage!" Alice said staring at the houses as we pulled up to a brand spanking new dock. The replacement boat…which looked exactly like the old one was waiting in port. Alice sprinted over to it.

"Two more hours! TWO MORE HOURS!" Alice chanted as she boarded the boat. She really did have a problem there.

"I think that Alice is going to have a coronary before we even get to the island!" I joked. Everyone but Alice laughed.

"I cant wait…SHOPPING HERE I COME!" Alice said as the boat left the harbor. I was locked on a boat with Alice for two whole hours like that…well at least I had Edward this time around!

" How did you deal with it last time?" Edward asked.

"I took out an old mp3 player that Charlie gave me…unfortunately I don't have it on me today."


	28. Alice's square

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 28**

BPV

We pulled into the island about two hours later. Alice practically bounced off the boat. She was so bad on the boat that Jasper had to take her to a different part so that others wouldn't be disturbed. I had to say that I was right the last time. This place was so romantic when you had someone to share it with. As I was thinking this Edward and I smiled at each other. We were almost always on the same page.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"We're going to the mall for Alice's surprise…we're not supposed to work until the day after.

Looking at the hotel…you would of never thought that it had survived something like it did just eight to nine months ago. It looked exactly the same…which was perfect with me considering that last time(up until the tsunami) I had the best time of my life. I looked at Alice.

"The hotel was in my family for generations…do you think that I would let my father change the lobby that much when it was perfect the way it was!"

"Do you still have the whirlpool, sauna and Jacuzzi?" I asked.

"YEP!" Alice said reading my train of thought…we raced up to our rooms and were down in twenty seconds. Alice had each couple in matching colored bathing suits and we were instructed by her to wear them together (I.e I wear blue, Edward wears blue). Unfortunately for Emmett Rosalie chose hot pink…so Emmett had to wear a hot pink bathing suit. Alice snapped a picture of it.

" Blackmail for Jasper!" Alice laughed.

"Alice delete that now!" Emmett whined.

" Nope!"

"Please…I wont insult your fashion sense ever again!"

"ill consider it…if you also give me $500!"

"Deal…here you go!" Emmett said taking out his wallet.

" Not that wallet Em I know that you have fake money in there…the other one!" Alice commanded…Emmett groaned.

"Alright!" Emmett said handing her a real bill.

"How did you…?" Jasper asked.

" I have my ways!" Alice said.

"Ill figure it out one day!" Jasper said.

"And until the have fun with that!" Alice said.

We immediately went up to our rooms after spent two hours in the whirlpool. Edward and I were bunking together as was Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked like he died and went to heaven when he found that out.

" Man you live with Rose now… what did you expect?" Edward joked.

"I don't know?" Emmett said happily.

"You guys are awesome!" Emmett beamed.

" Aw Em your not bad yourself!" Alice said.

　"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Anywhere is fine with us?" Edward and I said together. We then took off to the restaurant that Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I went on our last double date together.

(Emmett and Rose joined in later). It was completely rebuilt and we didn't have the same waitress as last time thank god.

" I cant wait for my surprise!" Alice beamed digging into the grilled cheese that she ordered.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Jasper said. He knew her well.

"Jasper…your killing us… I don't think I can stand Alice's excitement anymore!" Emmett said.

"Trust me its good!" Jasper said.

"Its actually an honor…they haven't done this in a while!" Jasper said. Everyone was more confused then ever.

"For once I'm not the only one stumped on this!" Emmett said.

After dinner we decided to head straight back to the hotel . We were all tired after the day we had…and Jasper wanted us up early to shop for some reason. I swore that Alice was rubbing off on that kid or something.

"Night guys!" Alice called out.

"Night Alice!" We all answered back.

Edward and I smiled as we entered the hotel room. This was going to be great!

Early the next morning Jasper was pounding on our door.

"You guys decent!" Luckily we were already dressed.

"Yep Jazz you can come in!" I answered.

"Good…we have to leave now!" Jasper said opening the door.

"Jazz what is this about?" Edward asked.

"You'll see!" Jasper respond.

We all then piled into the rental van. The van was given to us until our cars reached the island. "Your killing me here Jasper tell me!" Emmett whined in the back seat. As we pulled up to the mall there was a large crowd of people around it. There was also one of those huge red ribbons that signals a building opening around two yellow pillars.

"What's going on …are they opening a new mall or something?" Alice said staring at the newly built mall.

"Here they come!" The head man said. He took a huge pair of scissors and ran in our direction. He thrust them in Alice's hand.

"Why are you giving me these?" Alice asked. Jasper then tapped Alice's shoulder and pointed up to the 50ft sign that read in huge blue letters " ALICE'S SQUARE!"

"Alice's Square…THEY NAMED A MALL AFTER ME…THIS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Alice shouted so loud that everyone nearly went deaf.

"Yeah apparently they wanted to honor you for saving people's lives and you nearly tripled their business !" Jasper said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" Alice shouted excitedly.

"Miss this reaction…huh… no way Jasper responded.

"It also has some of your favorite stores…Prada…Gucci and Coach!" Jasper said. Alice looked as if she died and went to heaven.

"This is friggen awesome!…do we get discounts?"

"Alice the mall is named after you…your name is known to every friggen employee in the mall…and 99% of the employees knew you from the original mall ( the people that were off on the day of the tsunami as well as the ones that they probably told) …so you definitely get discounts!" Jasper said shaking his head as we entered the mall.

"I love this!" Alice said as she stared gleaming windows.

"Why cant I have a store at least named after me!" Emmett whined.

"Don't worry Em it will happen some day!" Rose said.

They had all of the original stores plus a couple of new ones. In addition to Prada, Gucci and Coach there was now a Macys and some banner store. I noticed Edward eyeing it out weird. That was strange.

"WAHOO!" Alice said launching herself into Prada. Jasper ran in after her.

"Alice calm down!" We could hear him say from the other side of the store.

"Look …they have the new line of spring bags!" Alice pranced up to me. Jasper came behind her.

"I couldn't stop her…she already bought the bag!" Jasper said panting.

" Its alright Jazz!" Everyone else said. Alice then sprinted off towards Gucci.

"Alice wait up." Jasper called running after her.

"Yeah hold up!" I said.


	29. Christmas eve

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 29**

BPV

The week blew by very fast. Every moment that we weren't giving tours I spent with Edward. We went out to eat almost every night. Edward looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He looked as if he was waiting for the right moment to ask a question or something. It was getting very annoying. I awoke on my first day off of tours to another bright sunny day….looking forward to the beach.

"Hey Guys!" Alice bounced in without knocking. I had come to expect this from her so I was already dressed.

"What's on the agenda today!" Alice asked bubbly.

"Emmett is looking for a base ball bat at the new sporting goods store on the other side of the island. and he wants Jasper and I to go…I don't know if you guys to come along?" Edward said.

"HELL NO! We'll go shopping! It will be fun Bella…even your going to like it!" Alice said skipping out of the room. We could hear her down the hall screaming "ROSALIE!"

"That girl really does have problems!" Edward said laughing.

"Yeah but you got to love her…she's Alice!" I said

"Yep she's Alice!" Edward agreed.

Twenty minutes later Alice was dragging me out the door of my room.

"Common Bella common!" Alice said as she entered Rosalie's room and did the same thing..

"Guys the mall awaits!" Alice said sprinting to the car.

"Alice the mall is named after you for crying out loud…I don't think that we need to rush!" I said

"The faster that we get there the better!" Alice called out

"Hurry up!" Alice commanded.

" Alright !" Rose and I said.

We must have been at the mall for at least two hours slipping on and off clothing items. Alice bought nearly half the mall with in that little time span and I now had enough clothes to last me another ten years. I dreaded putting them in the closet back home. It was already nearly busting.

We were passing the banner store on our way to a tourist trap when we saw something really weird. For the first time I was not the first to notice.

"What are the guys doing entering the banner store when they're supposed to be out treadmill hunting?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" Alice and I said together. I turned to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper talking and entering the banner store. What was he doing here when he was supposed to be on the other side of the island? That was really strange.

" Edward told me that they were going base ball bat hunting!" I said.

"Jasper didn't really say anything to me…but I can witness that for you Bella!" Alice said confused.

"Yeah and a banner store? What's up with that?" Rose said confused.

"The guys we date are so strange!" Alice said shaking her head.

"I know!" Rose said. I had this strange feeling that this was important but I brushed it off. We then went into the tourist trap.

"Love the t-shirt!" Alice said holding a t-shirt saying " WELCOME"

"Its cute!" Rose said.

" Your going to be going nuts in this mall when you have kids!" I said.

"You bet… no one will stop me!" Alice joked.

"Just don't put yourself into bankrupts!" Rosalie said.

"I know when to stop!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked

" Yes!"

"Alright…how much did you buy today!" Rose said.

"That's not the point!"

" How much?"

"$550 with my discount!" Alice said

"Bella how much did you spend?"

" $350 tops?" I said truthfully. I had gone last minute Christmas shopping for everyone and had them gift wrapped Alice bought all of my clothes.

"I bought all of your stuff!" Alice tried to discredit me.

"And I didn't need half of it!" I said.

"But they were cute on you!" Alice said." So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

"I know that there is something up!" Bella said defiantly. Here we go!

"Enough of this …I don't want to fight!" I said and proceeded to change the subject.

"Jazz and I are heading to the beach after we go out to eat!" Alice said.

"Emmett and I are going out to eat different restaurant !" Rose said.

"What are you guys doing?" Rose continued.

"Oh we're heading out to the cove…Edward's packing a picnic for us!" I said excitedly. Rose and Alice smiled.

"I wish that Emmett knew how to cook like that!" Rose cooed.

"Yeah a picnic sounds great…ill have fun with the makeover!" Alice said

" Only you would think of that Alice!" I said."Oh and the guys are here…they wanted to get ready in Emmett's room for some reason…they are acting very peculiar!" Alice said. So Edward was here? What did he want to give me privacy or something. This was getting weird.

"hey!" Alice said.

" So what are we going to do for Christmas tomorrow?" I asked.

" we'll probably all hang out and head out to eat or something!" Alice said. It sounded like a plan!

I went home to an empty hotel room. It was obvious that Edward had not returned yet which was pretty odd considering we were in the same place. Maybe they didn't see us? I was thinking about this when Alice entered the room all ready for her big date carrying massive amounts of makeup and hair products.

"Rose is going to meet us in here in a minute…I'm dolling her up as well!" Alice informed me. So all that makeup wasn't just for me!

Yeah so I gave them all of their clothes together….they got to look good too!" Alice said. The way she said it was strange.

"Alice you have a feeling about tonight don't you!" I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah…but it's a good one trust me!" Alice said. That took me by surprise.

It was then that Rosalie entered the room. She was wearing this beautiful thigh length black and red cocktail dress. The base color was black but with a massive red pattern scattered all over with it. The coloring went extremely well with her. She looked a supermodel or something. My mouth actually dropped. That was nothing compared to when Alice was done with her though. It was then that Alice launched her self on me for the next two and a half hours.

"My god Alice you have a gift…Bella you look awesome!" Rosalie said stunned. I turned and looked in the mirror. Alice went for an extremely seductive look. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror.

"Alright Bella put on that dress over there now!" Alice commanded. I went over and picked up this midnight blue sundress that was also thigh length and had a slit up the side. I was fortunate that Alice put me in 3in high heals instead of her mandatory 5in.

"Man Alice you're a genius!" Rosalie said staring .

"Just wait till you see the guys!" Alice said. Of course Alice had to buy their clothes as well!

"We're supposed to be meeting them in the lobby now…lets go!" Alice said pushing us out the door.

When I got in the lobby I almost fainted from shock. Edward looked better than a Greek god!

EPV

I was sitting in the lobby when they came out of the elevator. All three of them were beautiful but I only had eyes for one. The coloring of her dress matched her porcelain skin perfectly. Of course she didn't need all that makeup to look so good …she always looked great to me! I couldn't believe that she was mine…that she was meant for me.

"DAMN BELLA!" Emmett said. Rose and I hit him at the same time.

"OW! That hurt!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Think next time!" Rose hissed. Everyone laughed at this.

It was then that I walked up to Bella- Alice must of dressed her because we were wearing the same color- took her hand and headed towards the front door.

"Bye guys!" We shouted.

"Bye…see ya later!" Everyone else shouted.

I was so nervous that I didn't know how we made it to the cove. I looked over to see my car sitting there and remembered that it had come in this morning- I picked it up after the girls had left.

"Edward are you alright?" Bella asked worried. Damn she was perceptive!

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You seem tense" She said. Tense was putting it mildly.

"Lets eat first!" I said. I needed to put my mind off of it.

About a half hour later we were finished eating. I was dreading my last bite but it came sooner than I had hoped. I was cursing god for inventing time!

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

" We need to talk." I said.


	30. Christmas eve continued

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 30**

BPV

I sat there with my mouth half opened. When he said that I froze. Almost every bad conversation that I had in my life started off with that sentence. I was bracing my self for the blow when he started to speak.

"I lied to you today…its not something that I'm proud of but it had to be done…and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for it. I'm absolutely in love with you…and that's the honest truth!" Edward said. Wait did he just say that he LOVED ME. HE LOVES ME! I wanted to jump up and down with joy.

"I'm in love with you to!" I said smiling. That was totally unexpected. I thought that he was going to break up with me for some reason.

"Look up Bella!" Edward said pointing my chin up. I looked over to see a small plane towing this huge banner that said " BELLA YOU ARE MY SOULMATE…PLEASE MARRY ME! -EDWARD" WAIT A MINUTE DID HE JUST PROPOSE! I turned around to see Edward on one knee. I didn't even see the ancient box before I answered.

"Of course!" I said excitedly. he opened the box to reveal a huge opal surrounded by diamonds. It looked extremely old. We then kissed the best kiss ever. I stared in shock after we were done.

" That was awesome!" I said hugging him. It was then that my phone got a text message. I should of known that the banner would circulate the entire Island. My phone read "Text message Alice"

"What did you say?" it read. Alice was so impatient.

"Ill tell you later I'm still on my date!" I sent back. My phone went off again. This time it read "Text message Emmett"

"Bella …its Emmett, WHAT DID YOU SAY…Rose and I are dying to know!"

"We'll talk later!" I sent back. This date was going to have to be cut short or they wouldn't stop.

"Its such an unusual ring!" I commented.

" Yeah it was passed down through the generations on my father's side…my mother gave it to me a few years ago to give to who ever I wanted to marry." That was so awesome! This felt like a dream…I had to pinch my self to make sure that I really was engaged to Edward.

"Why did you say that to Alice and Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Our best friends need a shock in their lives once in a while…plus I have a feeling that Alice knew!" I responded.

"Your right there!" Edward said.

EPV.

I couldn't believe that she actually said yes to me! TO ME. I felt like I was on cloud nine or something. I found it very odd when she typed those messages to Emmett and Alice. Most girls like to brag about it…not Bella though. When I asked her…the response I got seemed very true. Emmett and Alice both were very impatient and Alice seemed to have a degree of precognition to boot. It was a wonder that the tsunami escaped her!

"Your right there!" I responded. It was then that I got a text message from Jasper.

"Alice is torturing me…She wants to know what Bella said!" The text read. I started to laugh and I showed Bella the message.

"She probably threatened him with another shopping spree or something!" Bella said laughing.

"Guys we'll be back soon!" I sent a mass text message to Emmett, Jasper , Rose , and Alice. We then proceeded to watch the sun set. Bella had her head on my shoulder. I couldn't believe that she was always going to be mine! By the vibrations going on in our phones everyone was growing increasingly impatient.

"Maybe we should get going before Alice has a coronary or Emmett accidentally kills someone!" Bella said. The last message on both of our phones was from Rose. Apparently Emmett was fighting with people again and Alice couldn't stop pacing.

"You guys better get home soon…Emmett gave someone a black eye for complaining about his complaining about you guys…and Alice is going off the wall pacing …its getting on my nerves!" Rose said. Bella groaned when she read the message.

"I don't want to leave yet but we're going to have to!" Bella said

"Lets give them another half hour." I said. We did that. we took our cue to leave when Alice sent a text message threatening to come up there herself and drag us back to the hotel.

BPV.

When we entered the hotel I got one good glimpse of everyone before Alice attacked . That little pixie sure could run fast.

" TELL US!" Alice demanded.

"The whole story or my answer!"

"The whole story!" Everyone said. Alice grumbled.

" Well Edward was nervous all the way to the cove…I asked him what was wrong and he said that it was nothing. We ate dinner and Edward said that we needed to talk. Well I honestly don't need to tell you all what I thought. But then he apologized for lying and said that he loved me. I said it back and that was when the banner passed over us. I looked over to see Edward on one knee and I said …YES! so we're engaged now!" I said showing the ring as conformation.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Alice shouted shocked.

"Yeah…what did you think that I would say no! are you crazy Alice…I cant even picture myself with out him…wait did I just say that last part out loud!" Edward's smile confirmed it

"Another way that we're on the same page!" Edward beamed. I felt embarrassed and relieved.

"Wow…I cant believe that you guys are actually engaged!" Emmett beamed.

"Well I've already decided one thing!" I said.

What?" Everyone asked.

"Well if these two don't step up to the plate and ask you guys so we could all get married together…I already know how many brides maids I want! would you guys do the honor?" Rose and Alice beamed.

"Why do you even have to ask that?" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Of course!" Rosalie said.

"Jasper…Emmett?" Edward started up. Emmett cut him off.

"Look man there is no way that my girl is going to be in a wedding party with out me !" Emmett said giving Edward his answer.

" Yeah I'm not having Alice escorted down the isle by some strange man that I don't know!" Jasper said.

"So this is going to be fun…who wants to tell Charlie?" I said jokingly. It was then that it hit me…Telling Charlie was going to be very interesting.

"Oh man we forgot about that!" I started.

"Edward you better run when she tells Charlie!" Alice said in a warning tone.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Charlie is liable to think other things when he finds out…after all we are kind of young I mean we're both only 19 (a/n Don't know when his birthday is so I made it around hers) and most people usually wait until they're older to settle down!" I said. It was then that Edward got what I was saying.

"Then we just explain to him that your not…we're not!" Edward said

"That could work if he believes us!" I said.

"Actually he might!" Alice said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because he married my mother after three months of dating when they were eighteen…not that it worked out but she wasn't pregnant at the time as far as I know!" I said relieved. I could point that out to him.

"See there's always a bright side!" Alice said. she then went up the stairs humming wedding tunes.

"I think you just made Alice's week!" Edward said when we were alone

" Well you made my life so I had to give something back right?" I kissed his neck and we retired to our bedroom- no one was going to sleep much tonight!

As we entered our room heavily making out I happened to notice the mistletoe dangling above our room. After that I was lost in the electricity.


	31. Love is in the air!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 31**

BPV

I awoke in Edward's arms the next morning. It was then that it hit that last night was not a dream…we're really going to be together for the rest of our lives. I wanted to squeal. This angel…this god was mine…he was meant for me! My thoughts were broken by Emmett bursting down the door dressed in a Santa Claus suit complete with the bag and beard.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emmett bellowed waking Edward up.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL?" Edward shouted.

"Not my fault you slept in…here!" Emmett said tossing Edward a present. It was at that point that Alice came in with matching robes.

"Here …I figured that you'd need this since pervert Santa over there did the same to us a few minutes ago.

"Emmett…LEAVE!" Alice dictated. The minute that we had the robes on Emmett ran back into the room.

"Open the gift now!" Emmett said jumping up and down. Edward opened it to see a sports medicine book and matching book mark. It was obvious who gave him that.

"Here!" Emmett said tossing a gift at me. I opened up to see the a female Seattle sea hawks jersey staring at me. Nice just what I always wanted.

"Thanks Em!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. Alice gave the jersey a dirty look. She'll never let me wear it.

"Here Em!" Edward and I said taking out our gifts to him. I had gotten him sporty smelling cologne and Edward got him a gift certificate to the local sporting goods store.

"Hey thanks guys!" Emmett beamed. It was then that Jasper and Rose joined us and we continued to exchange gifts. The rest of the hull was better than what Emmett had gotten every one. I felt really bad for Rosalie because he was forcing her to wear her jersey.

"Here Bella!" Rosalie said giving me a box.

"Its from both Alice and I!" Rosalie said as I opened up what turned out to be a picture frame made out of Swarovski Chrystal…in the middle was the picture that Alice had taken of us on the plane!"

"I think that its going to go very well with Edward's gift!" Rose said. When she said gift I thought that she meant the ring after all it did go and we did just get engaged last night. I then turned around to see Edward with another ancient little box in his hand. I was confused.

" The ring wasn't my gift…that is it wasn't my only gift, Merry Christmas!" Edward said handing the box to me. I opened the box to see a bracelet that matched my ring, the only charm was an ancient heart shaped diamond.

"My god Edward…Thank you!" I said hugging him. I then gave Edward my gift... the newest ipod. Edward beamed and thanked me.

"Damn Rose you weren't kidding when you said that Edward's family had a massive amount of diamonds….look at the clarity of that thing!" Alice said staring at my wrist.

"Yeah his family used to own a diamond mine…they sold that and used the money to help construct the island." Rosalie said

" Edward…what didn't your family do?" Emmett said astonished.

"Discover the cure for cancer!" Edward joked back.

"Obviously they're well on their way to doing that as well…probably wont take long!" Emmett joked back.

" Yeah I think that he has an uncle Eleazer working on that right now!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Obviously I was joking Em!" Rose said.

"Must have been one hell of a gold…I mean diamond mine!" Alice said staring at my ring and diamond at the same time.

" Alice…you would of died and gone to heaven…I nearly had a coronary when I saw pictures of it!" Rose said in a factual tone.

"Man I wish I could of seen it!" Alice mumbled.

"I always wondered what happened to some of the diamonds!" Rose said eyeing out my bracelet.

"Hey…that diamond's old, My great-great-grand father on Carlisle's side harvested that not Carlisle!" Edward said defensively.

The rest of the day was spent doing a makeshift Christmas dinner (we lucked out that we found a twenty four hour store that happened to be open on Christmas day). We were able to buy a version of everything (I.e potato chips instead of potatoes) except for the ham. Instead Emmett bought enough beef jerky to feed a small army. Fortunately for Emmett , having Charlie for a father meant that ,before I learned how to cook, I practically grew up on that stuff. Alice on the other hand hated it with a passion. When it came time to pass the beef jerky around Alice adamantly refused and made gagging noises.

"EW When I eat meat…I want to eat the real meat, not the fake…like filet minion or prime rib!" Alice said disgustedly shoving her piece to the side.

"I feel bad for you man!" Edward whispered to Jasper. Those were the most expensive things on the menu.

"To change the subject…Alice what did Jasper get you, he wouldn't tell me?" Rose asked curiously. Alice's face brightened up.

"$1000 gift certificate to my mall! Think of all the shopping I can do with all of my discounts and that!" Alice beamed. I sensed a change in my wardrobe coming soon.

"So when do you want to go?" I asked. I knew that she would drag me there sooner or later.

"Tomorrow ….Be ready at twelve a.m sharp!" Damn that girl is an addict.

"Alice why do you need to go that early?" Jasper asked shocked.

" Common Jazz you know that the early bird gets the worm!" Alice responded. Of course she would want maximum shopping time.

"Alice ill make a deal with you…wait till 8 a.m and the whole group will go with you!" Jasper said. As he said this he gave the rest of the group but me daggers. To me he gave an understanding look.

"Let me think about it…okay I can shop for everyone then!"

"Sounds like…fun!" Emmett said in a strained voice.

"This is going to be great!" Rose said.

With that we finished eating. Everyone else then returned to their rooms. I looked over to see Edward already lighting candles…MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME!

The next morning we were all out of the hotel for 8 am ( today was our last day off until Saturday rolled around) . Alice was excitedly bouncing at like a hundred miles per hour towards Jasper's car. She couldn't wait to hit the mall.

"Hold on I forgot my keys!" Jasper said running back towards the hotel. I thought it was odd since Jasper always left his keys in the dashboard ( It was Alice's only pet peeve with him.) I looked over at Edward…but he just shrugged confused.

"Hurry up Jazz you promised 8 a.m.!" Alice called out annoyed.

"He's been acting so off lately…like he's really scatterbrained all of a sudden…it's like he's nervous but I don't know why?" Alice said worriedly. Knowing Alice , She probably thought that Jasper was having a stroke or something and was calculating the medical costs. The minute she said this Edward started smiling…I was more confused then ever.

"Sorry I forgot that they were in my car!" Jasper called out running back towards the car. Alice's brow furrowed.

"See scatterbrained!" Alice whispered. Jasper then jumped into the car faster than the speed of sound. Alice jumped in After him. Emmett looking relieved peeled out after them.

" What are you smiling about?" I asked Edward.

"You'll find out soon!" Edward beamed.

"Let's talk about wedding dates!" I said. I realized that I was going to get nowhere with him.

"Well that depends…where do you want to have it?" Edward asked.

"Here!" I said.

"Well there's only one justice of the peace on this Island…your lucky that you have a connection to him!" Edward said

" Who?" I asked

"Carlisle!" Edward said. I thought that he was joking.

"No seriously…who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not kidding…he got himself ordained after the fiasco of Rose and Jasper's parents wedding…see Rose and Jasper are related to me because my mother is their mother's sister and Carlisle and my mom were already married when they met . Every minister that their parent's had canceled so my dad got himself ordained in order for them to have one. He's been doing it on his free time ever since!" Edward said. Emmett was right…what didn't his family do?

"So how does that affect when we have it?" I asked

"He's ordained in both Washington and here…He does weddings in Washington in the summer usually…but I think that he would make an exception in this case!" Edward said.

"Well it wouldn't be in summer…more like on spring break?" I said.

"That works…we're here anyways…we can always put in for time off!" Edward said ( a/n I'm making their spring break last two weeks.)

"Yeah!" I said.

We continued to talk about plans throughout the shopping trip. Emmett mysteriously disappeared half way through the shopping trip probably to escape the wrath of Alice…She already picked out ten outfits for him to wear.

"Lets go!" Alice said charging towards Macy's. Jasper looked as if someone had hit him in the gut for some reason when he saw that store. What the hell was going on with him. As Alice disappeared into the crowd he started fiddling with his back pocket…he was wearing baggy pants so I couldn't notice anything else. I looked over to see the smile back on Edward's face. Seeing Jasper's actions and Edwards face made it click all of a sudden. No! NO! Edward gave me a "You finally got it!" look but I couldn't get to him before Alice interrupted.

"You guys coming!" Alice said dragging me by the arm. I didn't see Edward much after that…he had gone off to the Men's department with Jasper.

"So Bella what were you thinking about colors for your wedding…I mean I was thinking if you were going to have it here in April maybe coral colors …you know reds, pinks e.c.t " Alice's mouth was flying a mile a minute.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing!" I said. Alice squealed.

"YAY! Now I think that this would look lovely on you!" Alice said holding up a black and white cocktail dress. She then sprinted off into the clothes. Alice was about twenty feet away (out of earshot) when I heard " I think Jasper's going to do it soon!" I was so startled that I must of jumped ten feet into the air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward.

"I entered the store with you …remember?" Edward joked

"No I meant you were supposed to be in the Men's department with Jasper."

" I couldn't take his nervousness anymore…he's going to do it soon I know it though he hasn't said anything yet.!" Edward said.

" What's there to be nervous about…she's crazy about him, I've never seen her like that before with a guy!" I said.

"What are you two talking about…Jasper's going to do what?" Alice asked.

"Buy you flowers!" Edward lied.

" Really?" Alice asked in a thoughtful tone…She obviously bought it.

"Well he hasn't come right out and said it…but I can tell!" Edward said a half truth. I stifled back laughter.

"Aw then I'm going to have to get him something!" Alice said sprinting off to the colognes…he already had three from her.

"Good that will keep her busy for a while!" Edward said. We then went off to spy on Jasper. Jasper looked as if he was deep in thought staring at himself in a mirror. He was mouthing words to himself. It was actually quite hilarious watching this unfold.

"What the fuck is he doing…he looks like a freak!" Emmett whispered from behind us. As usual Emmett never got anything.

"I'm going to text Rose and tell her that her brother finally snapped!" Emmett said whipping out his phone. It was then that we saw blonde hair whipping from across the space from us…Rosalie obviously already knew.

"Damn she takes the fun out of EVERYTHING!" Emmett whispered loudly. Edward stomped of Emmett's foot.

"Shut it…we don't want him to hear!" Edward whispered. We watched him for the better part of five minutes before Emmett got board.

"I'm going to head over to the sporting center…see ya!" Emmett said taking off. Rosalie followed him. Emmett would know soon enough.

"Hey Jazz can you take these into the dressing room with me?…I need help carrying them." Alice said running up to him. He looked almost relieved. Almost. Alice then came over and handed me my stuff. For once today she had less then eighteen items to give me! I started to smile. I hated trying things on!

In no time I decided what I liked and what I didn't. The good thing about having Alice pick out my clothing was that she liked everything anyways and I at least had the ability to know when something didn't fit…so I was able to get in and get out fast. I decided to take about five out of the eleven outfits that Alice had picked out. Edward and I had taken our places in a set of seats when Jasper took out a ring box! Edward and I laughed. Jasper placed a diamond ring on an outfit that Alice had raved about and handed it to her.

APV

I was in the dressing room trying on my second outfit. It was a pretty lime green in color so I decided to get it. I handed the hanger over to Jasper and told him to put it in the "Yes Pile"

"Here you go!" Jasper said handing me my next items to try on. It was my favorite hunter green top with a black sweater and matching black skirt. The outfit went with my hair and eyes very well. I felt as if I did a good job finding this outfit. As I was beaming with pride in the mirror I happened to notice something small reflecting near my left foot. The odd part was that this was on a hanger. I proceeded to bend down and pick the object up. It was then that it hit me. It was a 3.5 ct pink diamond ring with an 18kt white gold band. What was an engagement ring doing on my hanger?

"Jazz what is an approximately 3.5 ct pink diamond ring doing on my hanger?" I asked confused.

"Alice, honey…I know that we haven't been dating a long time but…" Jasper started up, but I was too excited to let him finish.

"OH MY GOD JASPER OF COURSE I WILL!" I shrieked the loudest that I had ever done before.

"Alice you didn't let me finish!"

"I'm sorry Jazz…go ahead!" I said happily.

"after you've been through what we all have been through it seems like I have known you my entire life. You've actually helped me develop a liking for shopping…a feat that even Rose couldn't achieve. I love you!"

"I love you too Jazz!" I said throwing the door open to find a crowd of people surrounding it, Jasper standing in front of them.

"So would you like to be my wife?" Jasper asked.

"didn't I already answer that!" I responded

BPV

As we watched the ensuing make out…Edward whispered "I told you so!" We then started to laugh and then kiss. Kissing him seemed to be the best thing that life could offer. We would of kept on going if Alice hadn't interrupted.

"So what do you think about having Jasper and I jump in on the nuptuals with you guys!" Alice asked. She always planned to have a double wedding.

"Its great!" I said excitedly. At least we had an excuse to get out of going to anniversaries parties!

"Oh this is so exciting!" Alice cooed. I couldn't wait to see what she would do with a wedding to plan.

"This is going to be the biggest party this island has seen in a long time!" Alice said. Oh dear god!

"Alice don't do too much damage!" Jasper joked.

"Oh I wont"

"Wanna bet that Emmett's next!" I joked.

"Five dollars says he'll do it tonight!" I continued

"Five dollars says that he'll do it tomorrow!" Edward said.

"Five dollars says that he'll never do it!" Jasper said.

" This is going to be funny to see you both lose!" Jasper laughed.

"Alright buddy lets see who's laughing when Emmett is at the end of the isle with you…your gonna feel pretty small!" Edward and I said together.　

"Alright!" Jasper said smugly.

And the bet was on!　

On the way to the check out counter we passed Emmett near the Jewelry section with a confused look on his face. His face brightened up when he saw us coming around the corner.

"Hey just the people I want to see!" Emmett called out to us so we went over there.

"Jasper…you wouldn't by any chance know Rose's ring size ?" Emmett asked. Jasper turned white. I should of bet higher!

"Five and a half …why?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Well since ya all are getting married…I figured fuck it….I mean I'm absolutely in love with your sister and we might as well make it complete at the alter!" Emmett said confidently. I definitely should of bet higher!

"Emmett…how did you know that I asked Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Dude the whole store heard Alice scream yes…and I had come back in looking for you guys so that we could leave and saw you on one knee…Rose is in the car and she doesn't know…or at least she doesn't know Alice said yes, she put two and two together pretty easily and now I have to tell her that she won the bet we had going!" Emmett said winded after speaking for so long.

"You need help with the style?" Alice asked. Emmett refused.

"No, I know exactly what Rose likes!" Emmett said. Marriage must of come up in conversation with them before.

"Okay suit your self!" Alice said as we walked away from the counter.

"Feeling small yet?" Edward asked as we entered the parking lot.

"He's going to get cold feet…I know it!" Jasper said.

"Why aren't you harassing Bella like this?" Jasper asked.

"Because at least we agree that he's going to do it!" Edward said.

"I'm telling you Jazz…he's going to do it !" I said. Behind us Emmett came out stuffing a small bag into one of his sports bags…His face was the brightest I had ever seen in him.

"Look does that look like a man with cold feet?" I asked.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Jasper answered.

"By the way…how long have they been dating?" I asked.

"Oh about 3 years next month. They started dating the year Emmett moved here!(Emmett's family didn't rebuild after that earthquake that hit in L.A they moved about two months later)" Edward said. I whistled at that.

"Damn its going to be three next month?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Yep…you're her brother you should know!" Edward said.

"Three years! no offence Jasper but at that point I would've started to drop hints of Marriage by then!" Alice said.

"Actually Rosalie has…She even bought a ring shaped cake for their last year's anniversary

"What was the problem then?" I asked.

"His excuse was that none of his friends were married …but we knew that he was a committaphobe"

"He stuttered and mumbled whenever it was brought up in conversation…we mostly did it to kid with him." Edward said.

It was then that we parted ways. When we got home Rosalie and Emmett came out and congratulated Jasper and Alice.

"We're going to be sisters Alice…I finally have a well somewhat normal sister!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yeah and we're going to be cousins…talk about keeping it all in the family!" I joked.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Alice said.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked. "Emmett and I are heading out…I don't know what you guys are doing." Rose said. I looked at Edward.

"What do you feel like doing?" Edward asked.

" I don't know…you decide!" I said.

" Walk on the beach…and a picnic!" Edward said. I smiled at that.

"Restaurant Alice?" Jasper asked

"Okay!" Alice said. We all then took off to get ready for our dates.

Our date had gone like the rest---extremely well. Edward and I barely made it through the door never mind the bedroom. We were only stopped by Jasper's subtle cough.

"Edward I don't want to have to burn my eyes out of my head!" Jasper said playfully blocking his eyes.

"Sorry!"

"Its okay at least you weren't stopped by the Gestapo over there!" Alice said gesturing to the manager at the front desk

"What?"

"Yeah something about not being able to see where your going is a risk to other customers… as if they're not doing the same thing we were about to do!" Alice said the last part loud enough for the manager to hear.

"If you hadn't owned this hotel Miss then you'd be thrown right out on your…" The manager started.

"HEY NO ONE TALKS TO MY FIANCEE LIKE THAT JERK!" Jasper cut him off shouting.

"I could make sure that your fired for talking to me like that Mr.!"

"If you talk to me like that then how do you talk to customers!" Alice continued. The guy then dropped the subject

It was then that the door spun open and all I saw was flashes of red and black.

"Break it up!" Alice shouted and Rose and Emmett broke apart.

"Hi guys…guess what?"

"You and you ( I said gesturing to Jasper and Edward) where's my five!" I said.

"They haven't even told us yet!" Jasper said defiantly.

"They don't need to…Rose and Emmett hard core making out entering the place, something that they need to tell us, Rose's gleaming finger, and Emmett telling all of us that he was going to ask at some point…hand it over!" I said

"When did you know?" Rose asked shocked. That forced Jasper to give me his five.

"Right after Jasper asked Alice…Emmett had to be feeling the heat!" I said.

"So how did he ask you?" Alice asked blatantly.

"Well…Rose started.

__

Flashback

RPV

__

"Oh the sun set is so gorgeous form here!" I said as we watched the sky turn all different colors. I looked over and Emmett looked scared. I was getting annoyed with him lately…I mean both of his friends (my brother and my cousin) were engaged now so he didn't have that excuse and still he didn't seem ready. I was beginning to wonder if Emmett was really interested in me or not. I mean its been three god dam years and not an "I love you!" even. I sighed as I was thinking about all of this. Emmett seemed too lost in football thoughts to notice.

__

"Rose , babe, I have a question!" Emmett said startling me.

"Emmett I have one first!" Here we go!

"When are you going to ask me to marry you? I mean its been three god damn years already and not even an "I love you!" MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED BEFORE YOU…and he's known his girlfriend for nine months! MY COUSIN ,WHO IS YOUR BEST FRIEND BY THE WAY, IS GETTING MARRIED BEFORE YOU! "

"Its been three years…since when?" Emmett asked.

__

"EMMETT OUR ANIVERSERIE IS NEXT MONTH!" I said stunned. I couldn't believe that he forgot.

"_I knew that…I was waiting till then to ask you but since everyone is doing it now why don't we just jump on the bandwagon…I mean your right …I'm in love with you…I cant live with out you, I don't want to live with out you! " as Emmett said this he took out a small ring. I was stunned. I've been blowing steam up his ass for two years now…and he does it right now! Maybe we were wrong about the commitment thing!_

"Rose sweetie may I ask my question now?" I sat there with my mouth hung open

__

"Through all of our fights and tough times…it was this year that made me realize just how much I cant live with out you…I mean you actually took the time learn to cook for me! Your right, I should have been the first to ask , but babe I was scared to do it…I was actually scared that you would say no!" Emmett said. I cut in here.

"Emmett. I dropped hints I would of never said no!" I said.

"I wasn't sure that you would change your mind once you saw the ring…no more interruptions!" Emmett said

__

" But then we were almost killed by the tsunami…I couldn't leave this earth with out a god damn answer! But I was put off by moving in with you…going to school ect and I kind of put it off and I shouldn't of…Rosie baby , sweetie ,will you be my wife?" I was shocked. After two years of non commitment…I did not even have a blimp that this was coming!

"I'm waiting!" Emmett said.

__

"HELL YES!" I shouted. Emmett beamed.

" I told you that I didn't have a fear of commitment!" Emmett said.

" Em, my parents dated less than we did…and they have been married about twenty years now!" I said.

"I cant wait to see the look on everyone's faces…Jasper told me a long time ago to expect a lifetime of loneliness if I didn't ask you!" Emmett said.

__

" Yeah…Jasper never thought that you would step up." I agreed. With that I got a text from Alice.

" Can I plan my triple wedding now?" it read. Damn she was a good psychic!

"Talk later!" I sent. Emmett beamed.

"That will buy us five minutes!" Emmett said.

We then got into the car to leave.

End of Flashback.


	32. Reactions

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 32**

BPV

The rest of the month sped by pretty fast. The whole time I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe that Edward was going to be mine for the rest of my life. It was like a dream come true! I was thinking about this on the plane ride back.

" I want pink roses…what do you want Bella?" Alice asked from behind me. of course she was talking about the wedding…again.

"I was thinking white roses with pink tips." I responded. Alice was really into planning this wedding. She better watch it I thought.

"Oh that's so pretty!" Alice responded. Thinking about the wedding I realized that I still had to tell my father. I had put it off so that I could tell him face to face. I was going to tell him tonight when we had dinner with him. We were going to tell Edward's parents at a different time incase the reaction wasn't good.

When we got off the plane we headed to my truck. Edward and Alice jumped into the cab while Emmett, Rose and Jasper went in the back. Emmett stood the whole way back. After we dropped the rest of them off, Edward and I headed over to Charlie's. Charlie offered to cook because he thought we would be tired. I dreaded it with all of my might.

" Pray that Charlie ordered out!" I whispered to Edward.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because then I'll have to cook!" I responded. That was enough for Edward. My worst fears were realized when we reached the house. I could smell smoke from the outside. I threw down the door and ran into the kitchen. The stove was on fire.

"What did you do?" I asked as I put out the small fire.

"I only tried to clean the stove!" Charlie answered.

"Never put paper on the stove!" I responded. I looked in the pan to see that Charlie had warmed up a massive amount of progressive chicken noodle…even he couldn't mess that up.

"Its alright Charlie…we all make mistakes!" Edward said consoling Charlie.

About a half hour later we finished dinner. I figured that now would be my best chance to get a good reaction considering that Charlie had a full stomach and was not in danger of chocking. We called Charlie into the living room after he finished cleaning up.

"Charlie we have something to tell you…I think that you better sit down!" I said. Understanding was in Charlie's face.

"Honey, I think that I know what you have to say, I knew that this day was coming… I mean you share an apartment with him! Well at least its Edward and not Mike…Ill call your doctor for you!" Charlie said in a ruffed tone.

"Dad why do you assume that I'm pregnant every time I need to have a serious talk with you, I mean you've been asking me that ever since I was ten years old!" I said. This took Charlie by surprise.

"Then what is it baby?" Charlie asked starting to turn white.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" I shouted.

"WHY?" Charlie roared now turning a nice shade of purple.

" We're in love dad, we know that we can live together, and we want to marry each other!" I said.

"You've barley dated!" Charlie protested loudly.

"Dad you dated mom for three months and didn't live together and you did it!" I answered back.

"Your too young!" Charlie said grasping at straws.

"You were younger!" I said.

"No I wasn't!" Charlie said. I then pointed to Charlie and Renee's wedding picture on his mantle. Charlie was giving a thumb's up sign. On the back of the car that they were in read married on my eighteenth birthday…It was Charlie's car from before he became Police Chief.

"Alright, Aright you got me!" Charlie said giving up. It was then that Edward spoke.

"Charlie, I know that its belated but it would mean so much to the both of us if we had your blessing." Charlie couldn't refuse something that would make me happy.

"You have my blessing…Welcome to the family Edward I'm finally getting a son!" Charlie exclaimed happily. It had dawned on him that my getting married had benefits for him.

"So Alice must be thrilled…she's never been to a wedding before!" Charlie said.

"Yeah…She's already got the florist on hold!" Edward said.

" Why?"

"Well since the wedding is in April Alice wanted to get a jump start on the plans!" Edward said.

"Oh you were thinking next April?" Charlie asked.

"No we wanted it this coming April!" I said.

"That's really soon." Charlie said.

" Well with school and stuff we didn't want to wait for a long time!" I responded.

"Where…" Charlie asked.

"The island…Between Edward ( it pays to have connections!) and Mr. Brandon we get free air fare and Alice has the hotel so its all free."

"I cant wait to pack my Speedo!" Charlie said, Alice was going to have to buy him new bathing suits. The image from three years ago was still burned in my mind.

" So if you guys are engaged does that mean….just tell me so I don't have to hear it from Brad!" Charlie demanded.

"Yeah they're engaged too!" I said.

"God help Jasper." Charlie stated.

"Exactly what I thought!" Edward responded.

" Edward I hope that you got enough money for a grand wedding because I sure as hell don't!…Alice is going to want to join in, if she hasn't already!" Charlie said.

"Oh I got that covered!" Edward said.

"Good!" Charlie said.

JPV

We entered Alice's father's house an hour later than I would of liked. Alice insisted on getting us all glammored up for tonight. She kept on saying " You only tell your parents about your engagement once you know!" She had me wearing a new nice dress shirt and black pants…as if that wouldn't give it away!

As we entered the living room I had to marvel at all the shades of pink that were invented. Alice's parents living room consisted of hot pink couches, bubble gum pink walls and light pink curtains. Thank god I didn't let Alice decorate our apartment!

Sitting on one of the hot pink couches was Alice's father. He was ten times cleaner than he was the last time we met…and he was pretty clean then. As I walked by him I noticed that he was wearing the cologne that I had wanted for my birthday. From the look on his face this obviously was not his idea.

" Mom…You already got dad the cologne, I told you to wait till I got home!" Alice said not pausing to greet her parents.

"Sorry dear there was a sale!" Alice's mother said from the kitchen. Alice was exactly like her mother.

"Really…How much?"

" Oh about 40% off…the place was going out of business!" Alice's mother answered.

"Alice dear, I missed you…How was your trip?" Alice's father asked

"Oh it was wonderful…Speaking of the trip , we have something to tell you guys!" Alice said.

"What is it honey?" Alice's father asked.

"Get mom in here…she needs to be here too!" Alice said. Just then Alice's mother came in with stiletto shaped Hors d'oeuvres

"Here Jasper!" She said offering me one that looked remarkably like one of Alice's shoes.

"So I'm here…what is it?" Alice's mother asked.

" I'm getting married!" Alice shouted.

"Very funny Alice…now what is it?" Alice's father demanded.

" I just told you!" Alice said holding up her left hand. Alice's mother squealed.

" Finally some masculinity in this house…no offence honey but I'm sick of being the only man in the house!" Alice's father said digging into a heal.

"Oh this is great Alice…I cant wait to tell my friends!" Alice's mother cooed.

"I pray that when you have at least one boy Jazz…_its_ genetic." Alice's father said referring to her personality

" Honey this is truly marvelous…our daughter is engaged!" Alice's mother cooed. It was then that we heard a roaring sound from across the street.

"So I gather that your not the only ones!" Alice's father said in response to Charlie's fit of rage from across the street.

" I hope that Edward's got his running shoes!" Alice whispered.

"To be a fly on the wall in that house!" I whispered back.

"What about when Emmett breaks the news to your parents?" Alice asked.

"They will probably be more relieved that he finally stepped up to the plate!" I said laughing

" Jasper be prepared…THAT is your future!" Alice's father said gesturing to Mrs. Brandon. She was going through wedding catalogs.

" Honey what dress stores do you want to hit up next week…I understand that David's Bridals is having a sale!"

"Actually I was thinking about making the dresses…that way I have more money for the actual ceremony!" Alice beamed. I groaned internally. I was hoping that Alice would want to buy her dress so that we wouldn't have some big flashy wedding. Alice's father gave me a sympathetic look.

"When and where?" Alice's mother asked.

"This April, on the island!" Alice answered. We had all agreed on this after Rose and Emmett got engaged. We took it from Edward and Bella's idea.

"That soon? well then we have to get prepared…these things take time that we don't have!" Alice's mother said grabbing the phone. She then proceeded to call caterers, florists, and a bakery…all on her speed dial! I could see where Alice came from.

"How did you know to have all that on speed dial?" I asked

"I don't know…I just had a feeling…call me psychic." Alice's mother said winking at Alice.

"Got an appointment to meet with the baker tomorrow EEEEEEE!" Alice and her mother squealed on the last part.

" So you still got those manikins upstairs from when you used to design?" Alice asked her mother.

"You bet dear!" Alice's mother said jumping on the thought train.

"And the sowing machine?"

"All stowed away ready at a moments notice!" Alice's mother said.

"Gotta get my casserole!" Alice's mother said as the timer went off. We spent the next half hour eating and the girls planned the wedding. Alice's father shot me apologetic looks when they talked about anything expensive.

"We'll have to go chandelier hunting this weekend!" Alice's mother said as we left.

"Call me!" Alice called back. While leaving we ran into Bella and Edward.

"How did it go?" I asked. Their story was going to be much more interesting

"As usual he assumed that I was pregnant until I told him, then he almost had a heart attack and tried to tell me that I was too young and such but he finally accepted it. He wants to bring his Speedo Alice!" Bella answered.

"Ew! Sorry Bella but I'm gonna have to take that man bathing suit shopping!" Alice responded.

"How did your's go?" Edward asked.

" The girl's are cake shopping tomorrow." I said. Bella groaned.

" That sounds peachy!" Bella said.

" Don't worry Bella …its going to be fun!" Alice said encouragingly.

" I wonder how your parents took the news?" Alice asked.

"They've been waiting for this day ever since they met Emmett…so I'm guessing pretty well

We all went in the cars after that.

RPV

I was sitting there waiting for my parents to be finished watching "The Terminator" to break the news when Alice texted me.

"Cake shopping…tomorrow at 7 AM!" Wonderful…Alice was probably jumping up and down with excitement at this point. Obviously her parents took the news well. Just as they were pulling the DVD out , I cleared my throat.

"What is it Rose… you've been acting weird all night?" My mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, Emmett and I have some news." I said holding Emmett's hand. Emmett had his nervous smile on.

"Well what is it Rose…we can handle it!" My father stated.

"I think that you guys should take some time off in April." I said. This took my parents by surprise.

"Why?" My mother asked.

"Emmett and I are engaged!" I said flashing the ring up.

"Finally…I thought Emmett would never step up to the plate!" My mom exhaled.

" HEY!" Emmett chocked.

"What…its been three years Em and not even a hint to us that you were going to ask, we had to wonder!" My father said.

"Oh and there's more…your getting a new daughter in law and Uncle Carlisle is getting one too!" I added in. They needed to know

"Yep we're all getting hitched!" Emmett said laughing.

"Wh-WHAT?" my father stuttered out.

"My baby boy's getting married!" My mother cried.

"You'll meet her tomorrow…I think that you'll like her!" I said.

"Lets just say that he sure knows how to pick them!" Emmett responded.

We then continued the conversation for the rest of the evening…after some convincing my mother let me go cake shopping by my self.


	33. Cake shopping

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 33**

BPV

The next morning Alice dragged Rose and I out to go pick up her mother. Thank god Alice was a makeup genius or Rose and I would of looked like death rolled over twice. Alice bounced all the way to the car.

"I cant believe that we're getting married!" Alice cooed as we drove to her house…This was going to be a long day!

"I mean I'm so excited…if I could I'd marry Jasper today!" Alice continued on. We reached her house in no time. I looked out the window to see the older version of Alice locking the front door.

" Are you prepared to deal with two?" I asked Rosalie. She shook her head yes.

"Alice honey I cant believe that your getting married…or you two!" Her mother said the last part to us.

"I know…I'm like permently on cloud nine!" Alice answered back.

"By the way…the caterer called…would you like prime rib or chicken?" Alice's mother asked.

"Prime rib!" Alice said cutting us off.

"Prime rib it is then!" Alice's mother repeated. Alice then whipped out a small binder and wrote in it.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

" Its our wedding binder…I'm documenting everything that I buy and make!" Alice answered. Rose shook her head.

"What do we have so far?" I asked. I almost didn't want to know.

"Well since I'm the only one who gets thrills out of doing this stuff…I took the liberty of booking where the ceremony is going to take place, the reception hall, obviously the catering, and getting the flowers picked out…I saw the perfect floral designs in Vogue Bridal and contacted the florist." my mouth hung open. Where did Alice get the time to do all of this?"

'I made a small visit to my mother early this morning!" Alice said answering my unspoken question. They probably had the whole wedding planned already.

"This is the last thing that we have to do other than the dresses , the invitations, getting the certificates, and getting the table clothes!" Alice said.

"So when?" Rose started to ask.

"April 21st at 3pm I will become your sister in law, you will be Mrs. McCullen and Bella will become Mrs. Cullen." Alice answered.

"Where?" I started to ask.

"You know that cove that is named after Edward's ancestors !"Alice beamed. The little pixie picked the perfect spot. Rose beamed.

"Alice you're the best!" I said.

" I know!" Alice beamed. It was then that we reached the bakery. Entering the bakery I was taken a back. All of the pastries looked amazing. It was then that we were noticed.

"Are you that wedding party that called?" The lady asked.

"Yes My name is Mary and this is my daughter and her friends!" Alice's mother said."Right this way." The lady said leading us to a back room. I had never seen so many wedding cakes in my life. In the middle of the room there was a box full of cake pieces. Both Rose and I had agreed on the same simplistic yellow cake. We could automatically tell which one it was from the design on it.

" I have to agree with you Bella…I really like this cake, I mean it looks like it could feed enough ( we planned on having about 800 all together 400 hundred were going to be from Alice's side…the cove was very big)

" I know" I said. It was then that I heard the dreaded words. Rose groaned.

"We'll take that one!" We heard Alice say. We turned to the direction in which she was pointing to see a monstrosity. It was an eight teared Gold and white (and I mean the actual gold!) flowered cake. It looked as if it was out of a magazine or something. Rose gulped.

"OH!" Rose started.

" MY GOD!" I shouted. That cake was so Alice.

"That will cost you $4,000" The lady said.

"Done! now the wedding is April twenty first…and its on Cul-Hal Isle " Alice said whipping out $4,000 in cash. How were we going to afford our dresses!

"We've got a store out there that carries that cake…don't worry about transportation." The lady said.

"Oh my god, I'm going to have the tackiest wedding ever!" Rose said shaking her head.

"I cant believe that she actually bought that cake." I agreed.

"Our cake is done… now we have to go pick out the invitations!" Alice said running out of the store.

A few hours later Edward and I were heading over to dinner with his parents. Alice had gone nuts with the invitations as well. She made us get all the same type as well. It was the most flashiest invitation that I had ever seen. It was a thick yellowish off white paper with gold calligraphy words and a big golden bow. It matched the cake perfectly! When I told Edward about my day he laughed and said "Only Alice!"

"We're going to be eating veal tonight…Dad's a hunter" Edward said as we pulled into the drive way.

"Sounds good!" I said.

"it really is!" Edward stated.

We then went up and rang the door bell. Stepping into that house made me question my decision on getting married on the island. The house was absolutely stunning. It made my apartment look ugly by comparison. The room that we entered was exactly like my apartment only the wood was more aged looking and there was a small area rug set up under a glass coffee table and slightly different colored furniture.

"Welcome to our home Bella!" Esme cheerfully greeted.

"Dinner's ready!" Carlisle called out from the kitchen. The veal was awesome as Edward had said. I couldn't help but have the feeling that Edward's father knew. He kept on smiling the whole night. It was actually quite annoying. My suspicions were confirmed when Carlisle got me after I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

" I already know what "big news" you have to tell us. I got a call from Rose and Jasper's parents last night. Esme doesn't know so you can still tell us. Can I ask you one thing though.

"Sure go ahead." I said confused.

"Can I be the minister…I mean its my son's wedding and I am ordained."

"We were planning on it…Alice already booked it for the cove on the twenty first of April at three." I said.

"I don't have anything planned for month of April so it's done!" Carlisle said beaming. He then returned to the table.

"What was that about?" Edward asked when I returned.

'He knows…your aunt and uncle called him, your mom doesn't know though…He said that he'll perform the ceremony…He actually asked me!" I whispered. Edward looked relieved. Getting Carlisle's blessing was almost as important as getting Charlie's.

"Alright…what is going on here, All three of you are acting weird!" Esme asked.

" Mom, I've asked Bella to marry me and she said yes , so we're engaged!" Edward said.

"That's wonderful dear….and you knew this and didn't tell me!" Esme squealed the last part at Carlisle.

"Dear it wasn't my news to tell!" Carlisle said.

"Still Carlisle I had a right to know and you didn't tell me!" Esme stated.

"Oh this is so wonderful…when is it?" Esme asked.

"April 21st at three…Jasper's fiancée is a fast wedding planner" I said

" Why so soon?"

" With our college schedules we didn't want to wait a long time!" I said.

" That's understandable!"

"Looks like I have mother of the groom dress shopping to do!" Esme said happily.

" My mother and Alice could be best friends!" Edward whispered.


	34. Dresses, tuxes, and strippers!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 34**

BPV

The next few months were spent busily planning for the wedding. Esme joined in on the madness. It seemed as if Alice's mother had a new best friend. We flew out to the island with ease. While un packing I hung my wedding dress up on the door. Charlie came in and beamed at it. He couldn't believe that I had freaked out over not having one. I should of figured that Alice had a plan for that but I didn't. She sprang her plan on me one day when she sent the boys out to get their tuxes.

_Flashback._

_BPV- WEDDING ONE MONTH AND COUNTING._

_"Edward, Bella and I need to do some girl things…why don't you and the guys go look at tuxes for the wedding!" Alice said shooing Edward out the door. Edward didn't even have time to say no._

_"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as she dragged me in to her apartment._

_"Wait for Rose!" Alice said running out the door. The next thing that I knew Rosalie was standing next to me with a confused look on her face. She didn't have a clue what Alice was up to either._

_"Alright girls, I've drawn a couple designs for our wedding dresses…I need you to pick one and follow me!" Alice said gesturing to her countertop. Rose and I went over to see what she drew. On the table were nine designs. Eight of them were princess styles and one was a straight A-line. All of them had at least fifty foot trains. I picked A-line since it was the most like me._

_"I knew that you were going to choose that one!" Alice said marking my paper_

_" Alice…Why don't we cut the train to 25 ft, I mean we do have physically challenged people at this wedding." _

_" don't you mean person…and the train is going to be behind you Bella!" Alice said_

_"No I mean people…your forgetting Charlie!" I said._

_"Oh I forgot about Charlie…I guess that your right!" Alice said. She then proceeded to take us into her bedroom where I noticed a sewing machine and three manikins. One for Alice , one for me, and one for Rose._

_"Alice how did you know my size?" Rose asked._

_" I have my ways!" Alice gave her standard answer. She then took our measurements which matched perfectly to the manikins._

_"This is perfect…I don't have to poke you guys with needles!" Alice squealed as she started marking up materials._

_"our dresses should be done in a few days…I'm a really fast sewer!" Alice said._

_"Um Alice…Where did you send the guys I didn't exactly hear you?" Rose said._

_"I sent them tux shopping!" Alice beamed. Rose groaned._

_"You shouldn't of done that…Emmett cant pick out a tux to save his life!" Rose said._

_"What?" Alice asked._

_"You should of seen our prom (we hadn't met them yet)!" Rose said taking out a picture from her wallet._

_"Edward and Jasper were fine because their parents took them, but Emmett bought his on his own!" Rose said gesturing towards the picture. Edward and Jasper looked down right handsome. Edward was in a black tux with a light blue tie and it was the same for Jasper only the tie was plum colored. Emmett how ever was wearing a hot pink tux, white shirt and hot pink tie. He looked as if he was from the eighties or something._

_" OH NO!" Alice said springing into action. She sprinted towards the phone and called Jasper. _

_"JASPER STOP HIM RIGHT NOW!…I'm on my way don't let Emmett pick anything out!" Alice said hanging up the phone._

_When we reached the place Edward was waiting for us at the front door. He looked like a living god. I stood there dazed for a minute that this creature was meant for me. He was wearing a tan tux with a white undershirt and a tie that matched the tux. He looked utterly amazing._

_"Looking good Edward!" Alice exclaimed as we entered the place._

_"Thanks, Alice…he's in the fitting room right now, we couldn't stop him!" Edward said._

_" Yeah, he ran in there like a bat out of hell or something…even I'm scared!" Jasper said, appearing out of thin air wearing a grey tux. Alice's eyes ogled out of her head._

_" Wow Jasper…you look amazing!" Alice gasped out._

_"Thanks!" Jasper said dragging us to Emmett's fitting room. When we got there Emmett had already left and was at the cash register. He bought the entire ensemble. _

_"Hey guys come see what I got!" Emmett said heading back towards the fitting room. Alice and Rose groaned. When he came out I was shocked._

_He was dressed like a mix between "Men In Black" and "Wild Wild West". I don't know maybe he had a thing for Will Smith or something! _

_"Get back in the fitting room Em, I'm returning that this instant!" Alice said shoving Emmett back in there. Emmett caught back up with her at the register._

_" Alice, I have dumbbells twice your size!" Emmett said threateningly._

_"And I have a closet twice your size Emmett, now move!" Alice countered._

_" At least I don't need to baby sit these two!" Alice said picking out tuxes for Emmett. We finally settled on a white tux that looked great on Emmett._

_"I want to at least pick out the tie!" Emmett said when we decided._

_"Sorry Emmett you lost that privilege…its already picked out!" Alice said. While he was changing she picked out a nice yellow tie._

_"No fun Alice!"_

_"I'm not having no "Wild Wild West" wedding!" Alice countered._

_End of Flashback_

Alice wound up saving the day then. Also true to her word she finished the dresses in under two days and they were perfect. Alice must of pulled all nighters because there was no way that those dresses should have been finished in that amount of time. They were absolutely beautiful!

"I cant believe that your getting married this week!" Charlie sobbed.

"I mean it seems like just yesterday we were taking you home for the hospital!" Charlie continued to blubber.

"Dad calm down I'm not getting married for the next 7 days!" I said trying to calm him down.

"Still its this week!" Charlie countered. It was then that Edward came in.

"Excited about the bachelor party tonight?" Charlie asked.

" Should be funny!" Edward answered. Charlie smiled.

"What are you doing tonight dad?" We were having the bachelorette party tonight as well.

"Us parents are going out to eat." Charlie answered.

"Sounds fun!" I said.

"Well I get to taste the food that you have been raving about finally!" Charlie said.

We left for the strip club a little while later. There was only one club on the entire island so both parties were going to take place there in separate rooms. When Alice was finished with me, I looked like I was going to a club in New York City or something. Alice beamed with pride when she was done.

" That dark blue always goes well with your skin tone!" Alice said looking at my shirt…if you could call it that. She had me in a one sleeved belly shirt. There was almost nothing there. She also had me in matching black pants and black ballet slipper shoes.

" Perfect!" Alice said when she was finished. Rosalie came in wearing a similar shirt as me but only in red.

"Wow Rose!" Alice said.

"We better get going!" Rose said warningly.

When we arrived at the club, we went into our room immediately. We wanted to start the party immediately. Once we got into our room we danced for a half an hour. Then we found table off to the side to rest. I noticed that Alice and Rose were very anxious.

"Fifteen seconds!" Alice said

"Fifteen seconds till---What the hell?" I said as an ugly male stripper came out on stage and started to dance.

"NOW I UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS THREE BRIDE-TO-BE'S IN THE HOUSE…WHERE ARE THOSE LOVELY LADIES" The D.J. called out. They then focused the spot light on the crowd and stopped on Alice's waving form.

"WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL WOULD LIKE TO COME UP WITH MANNY OVER THERE?" The D.J. asked. The next thing that I knew I was being shoved forward. They set me up!

I walked up to the stage that Manny was on and sat where he dictated that I sit. The next six minutes were the most embarrassing of my life. Manny danced horribly and dirty all over me. It brought back horrible memories of Mike when he used to take me to parties. It was then that the song changed to "Sexy Back". The whole club was hooked up to the same D.J that was in our room , so I knew what the guys were dancing to. It was then that Alice and Rose looked into that room with horror on their face. I turned to look in too. The sight that I saw was one of the funniest things I had ever saw. Emmett was on stage dancing like a backstreet boy or something!

" GO EMMETT, GO EMMETT, GO GO EMMETT!" We could hear the crowd shouting. Rose looked embarrassed. I would have to thank Emmett later for giving Rose a taste of her own medicine.

It was then that Rosalie and Alice charged out to get Emmett. I heard Rosalie roaring from on the stage, a feat I thought impossible.

"EMMETT MCCULLEN GET DOWN FROM THERE _NOW!" _Rosalie continued to roar. It was then that Manny whispered "There is a surprise for you in the back." Thinking that he meant a gift basket or something I decided to go check it out. When I got into the back room, I felt myself being knocked silly. I fell onto the floor barely holding onto my consciousness. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. I pretended to be knocked out hoping that whoever did it would leave me be. Instead I felt myself being bound against a poll. I started to open my eyes. I found Manny standing there with nothing- absolutely nothing on. He started to advance towards me.

EPV

I saw the Alice and Rosalie enter the room from the other side. Rosalie trudged up the stairs screaming all the way. She then grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!" Rose shouted when she reached us.

"What it's not like I was getting a strip tease or something!" Emmett said.

"Oh you were well on your way there !" Rose said snidely.

"And why did you guys let him go up there?" Rose said turning on us.

"We couldn't stop him! " I said.

"Yeah he ran up there like Rambo or something" Jasper said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worried now that she hadn't followed Rose and Alice out.

"Oh she's with Manny right now!" Rose laughed. Oh no!

"WHAT THE HELL ROSE!" Emmett shouted angrily. Emmett knew Manny's transgressions well.

"YOU LEFT HER WITH A RAPEIST!" Emmett continued to shout.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Rose asked.

" IM TALKING ABOUT THE TEN REPORTS OF RAPE OR ATTEMPTED RAPE THAT ARE AGAINST MANNY RIGHT NOW!" Emmett roared. I couldn't believe that for once Emmett got something before Rose did. I then bolted into that room as fast as I could.

"We left her on the stage!" Alice said frantically looking for her. It was then that I spotted the open back door. I ran for the door and got there a split second later.

"EW GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Bella shouting. Then there was a muffled male scream. Emmett looked at me warningly.

"As long as he doesn't know that we're here… she still has a chance…keep quiet!" Emmett commanded in a whisper. We tiptoed as close as possible with out being seen. I then saw Manny attempt to go for Bella's pants and Bella kicked him square in the jaw, knocking Manny to the ground. I smiled at this. Manny was going to look a whole lot worse when I was done with him! I saw that Emmett video taped the entire thing.

" I now have the evidence to back up the claims!" Emmett said grimly.

"I hope that she's going to be okay!" Alice said concerned. Alice's concern only deepened my anger towards the little pixie and my cousin. Bella wouldn't be in this situation if not for the fact that these two wanted to have fun.

"She wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you two hadn't arranged a lap dance for my _fiancée!_" I snarled.

" We didn't know that he was a rapist!" Rose defended.

" Rose, he's a male stripper, obviously there is something wrong there…. Do you see Emmett strip for a living?" I said snidely.

"We just wanted Bella to have a little fun!" Rose said.

"Do you think Bella would have had fun being stripped on!" I demanded. I didn't know what they were thinking.

"We'll continue this conversation after I get her out of there!" I said running into the room that Bella was in. Manny had awoken and I wanted to stop him before he attacked her again.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE YOU FREAK!" I roared punching Manny in the gut.

"I HAVE MY NAIL FILE IF YOU WANT TO CASTRATE HIM!" Alice screamed running in after me

"ALICE GET BELLA DOWN!" I commanded. It was then that Emmett entered the room.

"Gotcha …how's your lawyer gonna get you out of this one!" Emmett said holding up the tape.

"MANNY FRANK YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR FIVE COUNTS OF RAPE IN THE FIRST DEGREE AND SIX COUNTS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THE FIRST DEGREE!" Emmett said whipping out handcuffs. It was then that I turned around to see Alice whipping out huge scissors . How she had room for them I had no idea. I put my hands around Bella's shoulder.

"Lets get out of here, I think that we had enough fun for one night!" I said as Bella and I left the room.

"Thank you!" Bella said.

"Bella where did you learn to kick like that?" Emmett said from behind us.

"Yeah, I think that I heard his jaw break!" I said.

"Daughter of a Police Chief…remember!" Bella said. It was then that I started to groan, Charlie was going to find out sooner or later.

BPV

I got in to find Charlie sitting on my bed with a worried expression on his face. He obviously already knew what happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm fine dad, really I'm okay!" I said. After the year I've had , this was nothing.

"I hope that scum bag dies in prison!" Charlie said.

"I mean, god damn it is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett the only normal guys on the island!" Charlie continued to rant.

"I cant believe that Alice and Rose would do such a thing, I mean I trusted Alice with my baby's life. I don't blame you Edward because I know that you would of stopped it if you were there, but for Alice to get my daughter a strip dance and leave her…WHAT THE FUCK!" Charlie roared turning a shade of indigo that I had never saw before.

"I made Alice and Rose feel horrible over it so don't worry about it Charlie!" Edward said.

"Good I hope you made them feel like shit!" Charlie said in a half joyful half raged tone. There was a reason that I never got on Charlie's bad side. It was then that Alice and Rose appeared in the door way with a teddy bear in hand.

"We're so sorry Bella!" Alice and Rose said together

"Good you should be!" Charlie said.

"We'll never do that again… we swear that we didn't know!" Rose said.

"I told you Rose that we shouldn't of done that…didn't I say not to do that, and what did you say "Don't worry about it…she'll be fine, it'll be fun!" and it wasn't!" Alice said

"Thanks Alice!" Rose said angrily.

"So anyways…want to go shopping after tours tomorrow, I saw a cashmere sweater that would go great with your coloring…and we really do need to get Charlie a normal bathing suit." Alice said. It was so Alice to go shopping after a traumatic event.

"Alice don't you have to pick up the table cloths at the post office tomorrow?" I asked.

"So we can do that on the way." Alice said.

"Alright then, I guess that we're going shopping tomorrow then." I said.

"Awesome!" Alice said, her eyes lighting up.

"Ehem..Alice?" Charlie spoke up.

" Yes Charlie?" Alice asked.

"For once in your life watch my baby ! " Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie, I wont leave her in the hands of any naughty strippers anymore!" Alice said.

"I had to do something right?" Alice said gesturing towards Edward. If she was going to take the credit of Edward and I meeting then she had another thing coming. She almost killed me in those heels! Also she didn't even know that they were the guides until we were already on the bus!

"Um that wasn't you!" Edward laughed. She stomped on his foot.

"I placed her in the heels!" Alice said.

" Yeah and you almost killed me, you, and nineteen complete strangers by doing that!" I said. Alice grumbled at that point. Charlie just stared confused.


	35. get me to the church on time!

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 35**

BPV

The next seven days passed by in a blur. While we were working, the parents took charge of setting up the ceremony. Alice turned into a General. She announced after a day of working and coming to the reception hall to find every thing messed up that she would take over from there. From what Charlie said Alice, her mother, and Esme turned into dictators . They wanted everything to be perfect. He dubbed them "The Triplets" and was scared when even one of them came knocking on the door.

"God damn it if they tell me to move the friggen punch bowl one more time I'm gonna shoot my self…how does Brad live with it?" Charlie said one day entering my bed room. It was then that Alice entered my room.

"T-minus one day and counting…Charlie mom wants you down stairs, something about bringing another punch bowl to the reception hall?" Charlie grumbled and went back down the stairs.

"He wanted to be a more productive father of the bride!" Alice said when he left the room

"HEY JUST BECAUSE YOUR PAYING FOR THE WEDDING AND YOUR HUSBAND IS THE MINISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE ME A SLAVE" Charlie roared from down the hall. He was obviously speaking to Esme

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN…ITS NOT RIGHT!" Charlie continued to go off.

"YOU WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES WITH THAT PUNCH BOWL CHIEF SWAN AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY OR ELSE! NOW I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH COMPLAINING FROM YOU…ITS BEEN HARD ALL AROUND AND YOUR WHINNING DOES NOT HELP MATTERS…NOW GET TO WORK" Esme shouted. I was stunned because in the times that I have met Esme, she always seemed quiet and from what Edward described she was. This must have been a rare occurrence.

"I've never heard her go off like that…usually its mom with the wedding details…Charlie must of really pissed her off!" Alice said.

"By the way, I know that your going to love it!" Alice beamed. Alice decided to keep the layout of the ceremony and the reception a secret. All I knew was that they were going to be working over time tomorrow to set up the ceremony…Alice didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The rehearsal and rehearsal dinner went off with out a hitch. Charlie seemed to find the food here amazing as well. I even caught him eying out a few girls as well at the dinner. When Charlie went over there to flirt I was shocked. Everyone else had the same look on their faces as well. I couldn't believe what my father was doing…and the night before my wedding as well! Edward took my hand.

"Maybe he'll find someone!" Edward said. I smiled at the thought.

"I hope so… he was hurt bad by my mother!" I said.

"I can attest to that!" Mr. Brandon said

"He must be drunk!" Alice said randomly.

" Alice!" Jasper said.

"What…I've known Charlie for a really long time, he's not the type to walk up to girls if he's sober….unless the pressure of his daughter's impending nuptials made him crack or something!

" So you guys nervous about tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really, more excited." I answered. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think that Charlie's more nervous than I am!" I joked gesturing to Charlie's poor attempts at flirting. Everyone laughed at this.

"Alice would you give me a ride…I think that Charlie might want to stay and party long after I want to go home" I asked Alice. I promised Charlie that I would obey the 24 hour rule of staying away from Edward the night before the ceremony. It was to begin right after we left the restaurant. Or else I would be getting a ride home with him. Rose and I were to stay with Alice tonight. The guys were going to stay together as well.

"Sure no problem!" Alice said eying Charlie out.

"So you guys are going to have to use the other room tomorrow and we're going to have put the guys some where…there is no room to have three brides get ready together!" Alice said to Rose and I on the way home. Rose decided last minute to go with us.

"That's fine!" I said.

"Now the team that I hired to do our makeup will be here at nine…they're going to do me first that way I can help when they do you guy…is that okay?" Alice asked.

"That's great Alice!" I said. It figured that Alice would want to do our makeup with a professional team.

"And the professional hairdressers will be here at 11 and they are going to start on Bella and I'm going to help them out!" Alice said. I was turning into Alice's personal Barbie doll…fun!

"Okay." I said.

I was hit with a sudden case of cold feet before I went to bed . I wasn't doubting who I was marrying, just how soon it was. I went to bed with that feeling. Those nerves were erased though with the dream that I had. Edward and I in the future. We had two little green eyed boys and a brown eyed girl running around a huge back yard. Edward had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. It was then that I realized that it didn't matter when I was getting married. All that mattered was that I was going to be with Edward for the rest of my life. I leaned in to kiss dream Edward when Alice's voice woke me up. God damn it Alice!

"BELLA, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED _TODAY_!" Alice shouted worriedly. She was just getting cold feet now!

"What the…Alice shut it, its like 3 am let me get back to dreaming about Emmett since its all I have of him tonight!" Rose grumbled half asleep.

"What's got you nervous?" I whispered.

"I don't know…I feel as if I'm really young to get married, after all I'm only nineteen!" Alice said.

"Do you see yourself with Jasper for the rest of your life?…Do you not want to be with anyone else?" I asked.

"Yes and no I don't want anyone else!" Alice answered.

"Then it shouldn't really matter when you get married, as long as your with that special person." I said. From what I could see…Alice looked relieved.

"Thank you so much!" Alice said.

"Go to sleep guys…you have a big day tomorrow!" Mr. Brandon called from the recliner. Mrs. Brandon was sleeping on the couch.

"Good night Bella!" I heard Alice say. The next thing I knew she was out like a light. I could hear light snoring coming from Rose. Then I was enveloped in blackness. Morning came too soon!

I was awakened by the sound of Alice's chirping. She was throwing the guys out of the room and making them change with Edward's parents. Esme was all too delighted to have them stay with her.

"Alright guys out! Rosalie needs the room to get ready!" Alice commanded. When I looked at the time it read 8 am. That meant I had exactly one hour to get ready before the makeup artists arrived.

"Good your awake! Now come with me." Alice said throwing me into the empty room next to hers.

"Ill be in with your dress in a minute…your next after me so you don't have a lot of time!" Alice said turning on the shower.

"My god, I cant believe that this day is already here." I said excitedly. Alice squealed.

"Oh how a year changes things!" Alice said happily

"I have such a good feeling about this. You know I had a dream about Jasper last night. He was shopping with me and he was the best dressed that I had ever seen him…and that's saying something considering that the kid has good fashion sense for a guy! Well he seemed utterly content having me picking out everything that I wanted him to wear. He then said to me "I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl?" and I was like " Jasper have you lost your mind, I'm not pregnant!" He then pointed down to my stomach, which was the size of a watermelon by the way, and said "Alice look down!" Well imagine my shock at that. I was thrilled though, I was actually happy to look a beach ball! That put those final doublets to the side. I feel like that was a premonition or something! Like that's going to actually happen someday!" Alice said excitedly. I had a feeling that Alice was going to get pregnant soon or something.

"You know Alice…I have the exact same feeling!" I said. Alice cooed.

"Oh Bella you have to get in like now…its 8:15! Alice said shoving me in the shower. I came out five minutes later to find a hair dryer, comb and matching sweats laid out for me on my bed. Hung up on the dresser was my dress bag with a note saying "Don't put on till two-Alice!" on it. It was then that it hit me that I didn't have a veil. I should of known that Alice wouldn't let that detail slide. I then saw the P.S which read: " Also took the liberty of making your veil to exactly match the dress and your something new, old, borrowed and blue is in there!- Alice". I had a feeling that I knew what the something old was. Edward's Christmas gift was missing from my wrist. Well I was going to wear that anyways. Right after I was finished drying my hair and getting my clothes on, I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella are you ready…its 9:05 and I'm done … its your turn!" Alice said. I opened the door to see Alice standing there with three other people. I was then besieged by makeup artists. Alice covered my eyes and the rest covered every other part of my face. It felt like a half hour had gone by when they finished. I was astounded to see that the clock read 9:10. That's probably what happens when you have four people apply makeup though. Alice then brought me to the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. I didn't even recognize my self. Alice had gone above and beyond what she usually did with my makeup. Alice and her team were true artists! I almost cried.

"Thank god we went with water proof!" Alice said when one tear escaped.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"I didn't want to trouble you with this…but Charlie didn't come back yet from last night, I'm sure he's fine though…Dad's looking for him now!" Alice said somberly. I was too shocked for words. I mean Charlie practically counted down to this day since the day I was born. He chirped about getting to be father of the bride. He chooses today of all days to have a midlife crises?

"I couldn't find him…he wont pick up the phone and he could be anywhere!" Alice's father said entering the room.

"Don't worry Bella…if he's not here by one, ill walk you down the isle, I don't mind doing it…your like another daughter to me!" Mr. Brandon said.

"It's just where is he…I never pegged him for the type…" I said. I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening in the hall. I looked out to see Charlie with a blonde bimbo wrapped around him making out in the middle of the hall. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH MY FATHER?

"Ill take care of this!" Mr. Brandon said charging over to Charlie. We then headed over to Rose's room.

"Sorry we're late…we had some woha!" Alice said staring at Rose's face.

" Is it that bad?" Rose said pointing at the Mount Everest's of zits

" Don't worry…with some consealor we can fix that right up!" Alice said .

"I hope so…and if not there's touch ups for photos right?" Rose asked.

"It will be fixed!" Alice said. She then threw Rose in a chair and whipped out consealor. Five minutes later Rose was finished. She looked absolutely stunning and you couldn't even see the zit.

"Now what do we do…with two hours to kill?" I asked.

"Mani's and Pedi's of course!" Alice said whipping out nail polish. She gave us all French tips which came out perfect. I was starting to calm down about the wedding. After seeing the dress and now the nails and makeup I knew that Alice would know when to rein herself in and not go over board. Right after my last nail dried the Hair team entered. They had a book of different hairstyles to try out. I naturally let Alice pick it out as she would of killed me if I didn't. They were finished with my hair at 12. My hair was half up, half down with sparkling barrettes on the side. Alice beamed with pride.

"My best work yet I think!" Alice said. They then took her in and she picked out a full upsweep with nothing else. She told me that her veil had a small tiara to hold it and that was why she didn't add anything else.

"One hour and Rose's hair till dresses!" Alice said running back into Rose's room. In the hall way I saw Charlie completely dressed in his tux. He was wearing a white tux and matching white tie and white top hat. Once he saw me, he came over and immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry baby! I don't know what I was thinking…could you ever forgive me?" Charlie pleaded.

"Dad I forgive you…any single father would do the same thing the day that his kid was getting married…At least you're here!" I said.

"Yeah…I tried getting in contact with your mother, but she still wont pick up my calls…after all these god damn years she still hates me and I don't know why?" Charlie said.

"God you look gorgeous…one of the only things your mother did right!" Charlie said.

"Thank you dad!" I said.

" Common Bella…I want to see what Rose picks!" Alice said dragging me across the hall. Rosalie picked out a very classy but simplistic upsweep. It made her look even more like a model.

"Wow Rosalie!" Alice said when they finished.

"you look amazing!" I said.

"ditto to you both!" Rose said

"Alright…lets get these dresses on!" Alice said leaving the room. I went back to my room and unzippered the bag. In the bag sat a new pair of shoes, a blue locket and Edward's bracelet. I took out my dress and put that on first. Alice had chosen a very light silk like fabric. The dress was halter toped and form fitting to the hip then flowing out slightly, and true to Alice's word there was a twenty five foot train. it was absolutely stunning. Alice really had a knack for this. Alice came in time to help me put on my something old, new, borrowed and blue. She told me that the locket was the new borrowed and blue and the bracelet was the old.

" It's practically new…I got it for my eighteenth birthday but never had a use for it till now!" Alice said putting the necklace on. When she finished she stopped talking for a second.

"What is it ?" I asked.

"You look beautiful…I mean your glowing! that's something that I cant put on you!" Alice said smiling.

"Alice…your glowing too!" I said. Alice beamed. It was then that I got a good look at her dress. She looked like a pixie princess. It was very tight around the chest ballooning out mid waist. her tiara was in her head.

"Where's your train?" I asked.

"In my room…I'm going to put it on right now!" Alice said.

"So what was your something new, borrowed, old, and blue?" I asked.

"My father gave me these as my something new and blue ( blue diamond earrings) my something borrowed is this ( her garner…she bought me a new one) and my something old is this ( an old locket of hers with her mother and father in it). Dad got it for me when I was five…it was my first time in tiffanies!" Alice said. It was then that Rosalie entered. She looked like a super model in her dress. It was tight all the way to her hips and then belled out. It was made out of the same material as mine. Her something borrowed and blue was a balled bracelet of Alice's and her something new was a diamond necklace.

"What's your something old?" I asked. She then pulled up her dress to reveal Alice's prom shoes from junior year.

"Thank god we're the same size !" Alice said. She then ran into her room and attached her train and veil. After that she put on my veil.

"We're cutting it close!" Alice winced. It was about 2:15 now.

"We have to go…we're gonna be late!" Rose said heading towards the car. Everyone on the bride's sides saw us and followed.

We got there right for three.

" I swear Alice if you ever drive like that again ill kill you!" Alice's father said stepping out of the car. The parents were going to drive it to the reception.

"Shut up we got here on time didn't we?" Alice said. Alice almost broke the sound barrier…that's how fast she was going.

" Places every body!" Rose said. I grabbed Charlie's arm and went to the front of the line. The chickens formally named Rose and Alice decided that it was first engaged first walk. That made Charlie and I the first on display. Alice grabbed the bouquets which were gorgeous and bigger than my head and handed them to us. I had every white flower imaginable in the bouquet and it went. Rose had the yellow version of mine and Alice had the pink. I beamed at Alice

"Oh and here is your other surprise guys!" Alice said pointing down the isle. There was three bridesmaids. They were wearing dresses similar in color to our flowers.

"There is one for each of us!" Alice said before they came running up to us. The one in white which was mine…was Angela from my school. Her friend Monica was Alice's and Rose's was her friend Opal ( her parents wanted to be original).

"Alice you're the best!" I said hugging her.

" I cant believe that I had to hear from Eric that your getting married…once that happened I immediately got in touch with Alice and now here I am!" Angela said smiling.

"Oh and I also recruited their boyfriends to be ushers…hope you don't mind!" Alice said.

"No this is great…Alice you really went out of your way!" I said. They then started the march. After the brides maids I started my walk with Charlie blubbering all the way. The isle was itself white…with white, pink and yellow flower pestles scattered all the way down it. I looked up to see Edward , Jasper and Emmet under a huge canopy lined with white roses. Catching Edward's eye was the last thing that I observed. He looked like god the almighty . I had never seen him look so handsome before and I still couldn't believe that he was mine. When I reached him and took his hand an electric shock pulsated through my body as what usually happened when we touched. I looked at him and smiled. I didn't even hear the other two come up behind me. The next thing that I knew I was saying " To have and to hold from this day forward" and I was placing the wedding band on Edward's finger. Everyone but Emmett and Rose went with the traditional vows.

"Rose through the three wonderful years that I have known you, we have been through so much…I know that we can stick through the trials and trepidations, I love you so much!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, we've been through thick and thin together…you've been there for me when I needed it the most and for that I'll always be grateful…I love you so much!" Rose said.

"Hey guys we're about to be declared husbands and wives in five four three two one!" Alice said counting down

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives …guys you may now kiss the brides!" Carlisle said Our first kiss as a married couple was amazing. The passion, the fervor, the electricity were all the strongest that I had ever felt in any kiss in my life. I woozily looked up at Edward and smiled…I had forgotten to breath again. Before I knew it we had already descended down the isle. Charlie was waiting for us…crying his eyes out.

"My baby's married!" he cried out.

"Congratulations!" he continued to blubber. We then went out side to find the three limos waiting for us.

"See you guys at the reception!" Charlie called out as we headed in.

"Yeah…see ya in five minutes dad!" I called back. The driver then shut the door.

"Finally we're alone!" Edward smiled. We then started to kiss again.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?" Edward asked when we were finished.

"You look awesome too!" I said…awesome was an understatement but saying "you look like a god!" sounds kind of weird.

"I cant believe that we just got married…its like a dream come true!" I said after a few moments of silence.

"I know I'm still wondering when I'm going to wake up!" Edward said. We then kissed again.

We then pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall. We were the first of the couples to arrive. Edward and I stepped out to Charlie's beaming face.

" You should see what it looks like in there…its beautiful!" Charlie said excitedly.

" Really?" I asked.

" Alice really knows how to have parties!" Charlie answered.

It was then that we stepped into the reception hall.

Beautiful was not the right word for it. It was absolutely stunning. Alice tied the three colors of our flowers in together just the right way. Even the cake looked as if it fit right in. My jaw actually dropped. The huge chandeliers gave it the right touch.

"My god Alice knows her stuff!" Edward whispered as the D.J announced out presence.

" Thank you!" Alice said from behind us. It was then that we made the line for people to talk to us. I could hear the squealing from a mile away. The A-20 were coming over. The A-20 stood for the Alexander 20. They were all of the females on Alice's mother's side of the family. I looked over to see the group of Alice clones running over. In addition to Alice's shopping habits and personality…each was Alice's size and had Alice's color hair.

"Watch out Jasper!" I said warningly as the swarm came over.

" I'm praying that you have a son!" Alice's father whispered

"ALICE!" I heard twenty voice's echo. I had never seen any thing like it.

"ALICE CONGRATULATIONS!" They continued to echo. They were all dressed in the most fashionable dresses.

" LOOK AT HIM…HE'S DOWN RIGHT GORGEOUS!" They shouted together.

"Have any brothers?" one asked.

"No…I come from a family of all girls…well except Edward over there!" Jasper said.

"Darn it!"

"Any single friends?" Another asked.

"Nope!"

"Damn it!"

"Well congrats any ways cousin!" They said and then took off. Alice had a brief look of relief on her face until something caught her eye.

" Who the hell invited them?" Alice asked with venom.

"who?" I asked.

"It looks like your loving cousin and uncle are here!" Alice said pissed. I immediately knew who she was talking about. My only cousin was here…She was the daughter of Charlie's identical twin brother and my mother's only normal sister. She looked like the younger version of me.

"Here comes Bella lite!" Alice said as my cousin approached.

"All of the looks and none of the personality!" Alice said answering Edward's questioning look.

"Hey Bells…is this your new husband!" Clara said giving Edward flirty looks. Clara tried to steel almost every single guy that I dated. The only time it almost worked was with Mike.

"Back off Clara…your only fifteen remember?" I said warningly.

"Hi I'm Bella's sister!" So this was her game now.

"I know that your not Bella's sister…I've stayed over the house." Edward said.

"Well we're as close as sisters." Clara said.

"Please Bella and my father are closer than you!" Alice said under her breath.

" You better get out of here now…you don't want to be murdered on your cousins wedding day do you?" Alice said.

" I didn't invite her!" Alice said throwing dirty looks at her retreating form. It was then that it hit. of course Charlie would want his brother and niece at the ceremony.

"I should of never given him those invitations!" Alice said.

"Next time there is a anniversary party or something…send them all out your self." I said to Alice.

"And I would have but Charlie begged." Alice said.

"That sucks!" I said. It was at that point that Charlie knocked over wine glasses.

We spent the rest of the night dancing , talking and eating. Every time Clara got close…Alice ran interference. Alice was the best best friend that anyone could ask for.

"Alice what the hell man?" Clara said when Alice hip checked her for the twentieth time.

"I'm on to you…it's never going to work your not Bella, you lead a boring life, at least Bella has near death experiences now and then!" Alice said. Edward looked as if he wanted to laugh.

"Trust me Bella…your twenty times prettier than her and I know for a fact that you wouldn't try to steel someone's husband!" Edward said laughing.

"You try one more time and its not going to be Alice hip checking you… its gonna be me!" Emmett said. Clara then backed away. Emmett's size was very intimidating. A little while later it was time to leave. Edward smiled as we got into the limo.

"I have a surprise for us!" Edward beamed as the engine started.

"What is it?" I asked. I hated surprises an Edward knew that.

"You'll find out soon!" Edward said.

We were heading in the direction of the hotel. I thought that he meant that there was a surprise waiting in our room but we took a wrong turn. I was starting to wonder where the hell we were going when a set of docks appeared. The only boat there was a medium sized yacht .

"Surprise…I got us a yacht!" Edward said gesturing towards the boat.

"How the hell did you get us a yacht?" I asked astonished.

"Well actually it was Carlisle and Esme's wedding gift!" Edward said I sat there stunned.

"Oh my god Edward this is amazing!" I said staring at the thing. It was then that my phone went off…Alice was texting me.

"Where the hell are you…text me when you get this!" The message read.

"Alice I don't think that ill be staying at the hotel for the honeymoon…talk to you later!" I said. Let her wonder about that.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh I was thinking sailing the Bahamas for the next five days.' Edward said .

"Don't worry…I packed everything…I had Emmett go in right after you left…he speeds!" Edward said answering my unspoken questions. We the started to heavily make out. Being with Edward that night was one of the most passionate times of my life. Before we knew it…we were in the bedroom. I was lost in Edward's prowlessness.


	36. and babies make 9

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 36**

BPV

We spent the next five days hitting up all of the islands in the Bahamas that we could. I barely got any sleep that week but I didn't feel tired. The day that we were heading back to the island ( The day before we were supposed to go home) I sent Alice a text telling her to meet us at the dock when we were about an hour away. She still didn't know about the boat.

"Are you going to explain why we have to meet you at the dock…Jasper knows and its driving me nuts!" Alice sent.

"Your going to like it!" was all I said.

An hour later we pulled into the dock. Alice squealed when she saw the boat.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got a yacht!" Alice said bubbly.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise!" I said.

"Jasper I want a yacht!" Alice whined.

"Some day Alice…if you don't blow through all of our money!" Jasper responded. Emmett then took all of our bags and threw them into the car.

" Wow I cant believe that you have a boat!" Emmett said.

" I know!" Edward said.

"You know what this means…party on the yacht!" Emmett said.

"Emmett…reck my boat and you die!" I said jokingly

"Very funny!"

"Man this is too cool…so where did you guys go?" Emmett asked.

"The Bahamas"

"You honeymooned in the Bahamas!" Alice squealed.

It was then that we got into the car.

**Three weeks later**

We had gotten settled to married life back home. It was as if nothing changed…but we had been practically married before, it was just legal now. Edward , Emmett, Rose and I all got jobs at the grocery store where I had won the million dollars. Emmett and I were working cashiers , Edward was in general produce and Rose was in the bakery. Working with Emmett was comical. He practically made fun of every person that he checked out. One day I was checking the work schedule when I realized that I may of had a problem. My period was a week late. I blamed it on stress from the wedding at first but when it didn't come a few days later I went to the local drug store. Ten positive pregnancy tests later I realized that I definitely had a problem. I called my doctor and made an appointment.

"What seems to be the problem?" My ob gyn said when she entered the office.

"I think that I'm pregnant…I've taken ten tests that came back positive and I'm a week late." I said.

"Alright well we'll take a blood test to be sure." my doctor said.

As they lead me into the room I asked when would I find out. They told me that I would find out the next day.

The next day the phone rang when I was home alone. Edward was just getting out of class. My classes had ended earlier. I had a bad feeling when I picked up the phone.

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen your almost four weeks pregnant!" The voice on the other line said. I went into shock.

"You have an appointment for next week…and we need to start you on prenatal vitamins asap! Have a good day!" The voice said hanging up. OH MY GOD! It was then that everything went black.

I awoke to Alice's face two inches away from my own and the familiar pounding headache and stomach ache. She had a worried look.

"Bella what's wrong? Unless Edward's around you never faint for no apparent reason and you've been acting weird lately and by the way I called Edward…he's on his way!" Alice said.

"Alice how did you get in here?" I asked. I was starting to get over the wooziness. The headache and stomach ache were dying down

"You left the door open , I came over to investigate a weird noise…you never answered my question" Alice said.

"Alice…I just found out that I'm pregnant!" I said. I was feeling a whole lot better all of a sudden

"You mean that I'm going to be Auntie Alice!" Alice squealed

"Edward doesn't know yet…I just got off the phone with the doctor…oh how am I going to tell him this?" I asked.

"You could tell him the way I told Jasper!" Alice said. Wait a minute.

"Alice your not…" I asked.

"Just found out three days ago…Rose doesn't know yet!" Alice beamed.

__

Flashback.

I had been spending the whole day yesterday wondering how to break the news to Jasper. I finally settled on picking out baby clothes and showing him them. So I bought a baby Armani suit and a little guess dress and laid them out on the table when I got home. This was perfect I thought! It was then that Jasper walked in the door. I had already thought of the perfect names. John for a boy ( I wanted something close to Jasper but with out the Jr) and Allison for a girl ( close to my name)

" Jasper what do you think for little Johnny or little Allie?" I asked as Jasper walked through the door. It was funny to see the confused look on his face.

" Very cute but honey your not pregnant!" Jasper said.

"Actually I'm about a month along!" I said excitedly. The look on Jasper's face was priceless. He had a blatant look of shock. His feet actually gave out. He kept on mumbling "A baby!"

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked after a minute went by with almost no response.

"Alice this is wonderful!" Jasper said finally coming to life. I was so relieved. I thought that he would get scared…after all we were just married.

"I cant wait to teach little Johnny or Allie how to ride a two wheeler!" Jasper said excitedly

" All of the shopping possibilities!" I said.

__

"I already know where the nursery is going to go." I continued. Jasper had just finished adding a third closet to my room but it turned out that I hadn't needed it yet. It was big enough for three grown kids.

" In the closet?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!" I said.

End of Flashback

BPV

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that my best friend and I were pregnant at the same time. Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"This is wonderful…I'm going to be an aunt and a mother all in the same year!" Alice cooed.

"How do I tell Edward…I mean I think that Jasper is going to mention the Armani suit!" I said.

"How about charades!" Alice said. That wasn't a half bad idea. It would be interesting to see if he got it.

"Ill join you with Jasper…I want to be there to see his face!" Alice beamed.

"Okay!" I said. Right then Edward opened the door. I was going to ask him and have only Alice and Jasper…but Emmett happened to be in the hallway at that time.

"Hey Edward…Lets play charades tonight!" I said effectively cutting Edward off from asking if I was okay. Emmett seemed to have heard me and came bounding over.

"I'm a charades champ…let me play please!" Emmett begged. I couldn't refuse him. Apparently neither could Edward.

"Okay…Emmett go get Rose, we'll play now!" Edward said. We heard Emmett run all of the way back to the apartment.

"ROSE GET OVER HERE THEY'RE PLAYING MY GAME!" Emmett shrieked.

"NO NOT FOOTBALL…CHARADES!" Emmett said. A few minutes later they were sitting on my couch.

" Lets get started!" Emmett said bouncing up and down.

" Who's going to go first?" Edward asked.

"Um I think that Bella should go first…I have a feeling that hers is going to be the best!" Alice said. Jasper shot her a look.

"But I want to go!" Emmett whinned.

"Listen to Alice!" Rose whispered. I bet that she had a feeling or something. I stood up and started. I held my fingers up to signal that there was three words.

"Alright …three words" Edward said. I then pointed to my self.

"Its about you." Edward said. Alice started to smile. I then started to make a rounded gesture around my stomach.

"I got it…you're a beach ball!" Emmett said. I wagged my finger no. I then started to put my arms in a cradling position and swung them.

" You play foot ball?" Emmett asked. God damn it Emmett was clueless.

"Emmett she's not a football player god damn it…do you only think about sports!" Rose said shaking her head. Seeing that no one had clearly gotten it I repeated the rounded gesture and combined it with the cradle movement. It was then that something clicked in Edward.

"Your Pregnant?" Edward asked probably thinking that it was a joke. Jasper turned white…going through the same thing with Alice he realized immediately that this was the real deal.

" Yes!" I said seriously. It was then that it must of really hit because Edward looked like he was going to faint or something.

"Feel free to faint…I know that I did!" I said

"That's why…" Edward started up.

"Yeah that's why I fainted!" I said.

" Alice did you know?" Edward asked.

" Hey all I did was find her on the floor…she came to and told me, I didn't know!" Alice said defensively.

"And you would have been the first to know if Alice hadn't prodded!" I said. Edward looked more relieved.

"Wow I'm going to be a father!" Edward said smiling. I felt relieved knowing that he was looking forward to it.

"Sucks to be you right now man!" Emmett said.

"Emmett you shouldn't cast stones….your in the same situation buddy!" Rose said.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Emmett asked.

" I'm pregnant too…and Jasper you cant tell me that Alice is not I saw her looking at baby clothes and I found a positive pregnancy test when I was using your bathroom the other day!" Rose said.

"There must have been something in the punch at the reception hall or something…I mean we're all almost four weeks along!" Alice said.

"Well Alice I'm right at two weeks." Rose said.

"Bella and I are three weeks and four days…because they told me that I was three weeks and a day when I found out and Bella said that she was three weeks and four days…she just found out today.

"Wait a minute Rose…your pregnant?" Emmett asked weakly. Next thing we knew Emmett slumped over the couch and fell onto the floor.

" Emmett…EMMETT?" Rose screeched while shaking him. Emmett then started to groan.

" Sucks to faint huh!" I said grabbing Emmett a cool cloth.

"Damn do you always feel this horrible afterwards?" Emmett asked.

"Only when its from shock…or when I used to be squeamish, I got over that pretty quick though!" I said. I placed the cool cloth over his head.

"Keep that on for a minute…it should help!" I said. I was lucky that I was already feeling better after my fainting spell or else I wouldn't be of much use.

"Rose don't worry he's going to be fine…just give him five minutes!" I said. Rose had taking to Emmett's side. She looked almost apologetic.

" Damn I cant believe that I fainted…I always made fun of the guys that faint when they find out that they're going to be fathers…and I am now one of them!" Emmett said half angrily.

" Can at lest it's middle name be Emmett or Emmitt if it's a girl?" This was Emmett's way of accepting it.

"I'm not having a niece named Emmitt in any way shape or form!" Alice said.

"Well then what were you thinking for me?" Rose asked jokingly. What she got was a serious answer.

" Marie Alicia McCullen" Alice said.

"I'm not naming my child after you and your mother….or some weird version of your names!" Emmett said disgusted

"Then we have come to an impasse Emmett!" Alice said

"No Marie and no Emmitt" Emmett said.

"You have a deal.

"But what if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Alice has no jurisdiction over there…it will be Rose and I's decision!" Emmett said. Alice grumbled. They then started to look in Edward and my direction.

"We just found out…there is no names yet!" I said. Edward smiled appreciative at me.

"Boring!" Alice said.

" Alice!" I said.

" What about you Alice?" I asked.

" John Whitlock (Jasper's middle name as well) after Jasper's grandfather on his mother's side or Allison Charity after my mother's mother" Alice said.

"So let me get this strait your going to have a child named either John Whitlock Hale or Allison Charity Hale? " Rose asked

"Yep…I always wanted to name my daughter Allison Charity!" Alice said.

"That's pretty Alice!" Rose said.

"Thank you!" Alice said.

Everyone then went back to their apartments to make dinner.


	37. Surprises

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 37**

BPV

The next few months flew by extremely fast. Before I knew it, I was already about six months into my pregnancy. I found out that my due date was on Christmas eve ( a/n She conceived the night of the wedding and I couldn't get an exact calculation so that was when I'm making the due date-just go with it!). We all decided to find out what we were having together so we booked a group appointment. Alice was really excited, she really wanted a girl. Feeling bad for Jasper I was rooting for a boy with her. I had always heard that a woman can usually predict what they were having…not me, I kept on getting mixed signals…it was really odd. Another really odd thing was Alice seemed the smallest of us. Rose looked a good eight months along and I fit into seven month maternity. It really pissed me off when I wound up wearing maternity clothes at two months. The good part was the Edward was sympathetic to my plight. He had been ever since the night that I told him. The worst part of all this though was telling Charlie.

_Flashback._

_when I was about three months along we decided that it was time to tell Charlie. After all I couldn't hide it much longer. I was getting bigger by the day and Mr. Brandon had already figured it out the week before. We went to Charlie's house and prepared his favorite meal. Hopefully that would help cushion the reaction. Charlie looked at the meal and started to eye suspiciously._

_" Is it that serious that you have to make me stake "Charlie said staring at his food._

_"I think that you should eat first dad before we get into that!" I said. Charlie then started to eat. I then took him over to the couch again when he was finished._

_"I'm having serious de ja vo, why do you always take me here when you have something to say!" Charlie said. He then eyed my stomach out. It was the first full view that he got of it._

_"I should of known that was why you wanted such a short engagement…to lie to me though Bella when I could of helped!" Charlie said._

_"What the hell are you talking about dad?" I asked._

_"Your pregnant!" Charlie said repeatedly pointing at my stomach._

_"Dad I was not pregnant on my wedding day!" I said. _

_"I'm pregnant now. but not then!" I said._

_" I always knew that you were going to make me a young gramps…well at least ill be down with the kids!" Charlie said after a few minutes of almost incomprehensible shouts about using protection._

_" and I just finished un baby proofing the house!" Charlie moaned._

_"Dad you haven't had a baby in the house in like 14 years ( Counting my first five years of life)_

_"I kept on putting it off." Charlie said._

_"Well now that your pregnant…can I turn your room into a nursery for when I have to baby sit?" Charlie asked. Charlie with a baby made me cringe…but I survived._

_" Of course dad!" I said._

_"Good because I already have everything…I knew that this day would come!" Charlie said._

_" Dad!" I said._

_" What as I said I always had the feeling that I would be a young gramps…I wanted to be ready!" Charlie said._

_" I cant believe that I'm going to be a grandfather!" Charlie said finally accepting the inventible._

_" Your telling me!" I said._

_" I don't want it to call me gramps…how about grandpa or Papa Charlie!" Charlie said. I liked Papa Charlie…it sounded cute._

_"I could see you more of a Papa Charlie." I said._

_"Papa Charlie it is then!" Charlie beamed. He then picked up the phone._

_" Hi Chris guess what …I'm going to be Papa Charlie!" Charlie cried into the phone. He then proceeded to have a half hour conversation with him. After hanging up He called everyone in his phone book and proceeded to tell them the news. It was very interesting that Carlisle had to find out from Charlie. We had to basically promise them that next time they would be the first to know._

_End of flashback_

I was remembering this conversation as we entered the car. I couldn't believe that we would find out the sex of the baby today. I had really wanted to know what I was having so I could prepare the nursery accordingly. We got into the doctor's office and were taken in soon after. Again I was the first to go. I jumped up onto the ultrasound table and they started to scan my stomach.

" Alright we found the baby…would you like to know the sex?" The tech asked.

"Yes please!" I said.

" Your having a healthy baby girl…wait a minute there is a second pair of arms!" I was shocked. What the hell did she mean "a second pair of arms!" I looked over to see that Edward's face was white.

What does that mean?" I asked.

"How can she be healthy if she has another set of arms?" Alice asked shocked.

"Well it looks like there is a second baby in there…do you want to know what it is?" The tech asked. WAIT A MINUTE DID SHE JUST SAY THAT I WAS HAVING TWINS?

"GO EDWARD…YOU MUST HAVE SUPER SPERM!" Emmett said

"Excuse me?" Edward asked in almost a whisper.

" Your having twins…would you like to know the sex of the second baby?" The tech asked. I couldn't believe that I was having twins. I mean I knew that they ran in my family…but I never thought I was going to have them.

"Yes!" Edward and I said together.

"Baby B is a boy!" The tech said. I looked at Edward and smiled.

" We're having a son and a daughter!" I said smiling. I then got off of the table. Alice jumped on next.

"Found the baby…would you like to know what your having?" The tech asked

"YES!" Alice shrieked.

"Congratulations your having a …baby girl!" The tech said. Jasper had a look of horror on his face…Alice had a look of pure joy.

"Oh I'm sorry there appears to have been a mistake…your having a boy…sometimes they hide their packages!" The tech said. Both Alice and Jasper had looks of pure shock on their faces.

"How is that possible …there have been five generations of girls on my mother's side!" Alice cried out.

"We're having a son?" Jasper said with his mouth hanging open. Alice jumped off of the chair.

"Oh well…I can always buy him Armani and such…he's going to be the best dressed boy in his class!" Alice said beaming with pride. That wouldn't shock me if that happened. Rose then went on the table. They started scan her.

"Alright we found the baby…want to know what your having?" the tech asked.

"Yes please!" Rose said.

"Wait I think that there's a mistake…. uh no mistake it looks like your having three!" The tech said.

"What?" Rose said.

"your having three….and from the looks of it they're all boys!"

"Your telling me that I'm having three of that?" Rose said pointing at Emmett who was playing with a model uterus.

"I'm so sorry." the tech said.

"Hey I married him!" Rose said.

"Wait what's going on? " Emmett missed the whole conversation.

" Wait to go super sperm…your having triplet boys!" Edward said.

"Cool! Emmett jr, Eric Emmett, and Bret Emmett!" Emmett said. Of course Emmett would name all of his kids in some form after him self.

" Emmett we're not naming all of our kids after you!" Rose said.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"IT WILL CONFUSE THE KIDS EMMETT !" Rose said.

"Alright!" Emmett moaned. We then went out into the hall were we proceeded to call our parents. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were thrilled at the prospect of having twins in the family. Also from listening to Jasper's conversation with Mr. Brandon…he was praising god for a grandson.

* * *

I know that it's kind of late to discover triplets but i had to do it for the story.


	38. Baby shopping

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming!**

**Chapter 38**

BPV.

Before we knew it three months had flown by. Alice had thrown a grand baby shower which rivaled the wedding in grandeur. She accepted having a son with ease and was really looking forward to it. She stayed consistent with the name as well. Her child was going to be named John Whitlock Hale and that was the end of that. Edward and I felt bad about her not having a girl and agreed to name ours Charity. After all I loved the name anyways. It got too much when she started to force Allison as a middle name so for that we went with Rose after Rosalie . We decided to name our son Marc with the middle name of Anthony. Rose and Emmett were still fighting over names. Emmett still wanted his names that he picked out in the ultrasound room while Rose wanted Calvin, James and Luke. She never told us the middle names. We had just finished our last exams and were packing for the island. We wanted the babies to be born where we first met. Emmett thought the idea was crazy at first.

__

Flash back

" Are you crazy…we cant fly, how are we going to get there!" Emmett said.

"We drive Emmett obviously!" Edward said.

"Not all of us are Med students Edward…I don't know how to deliver triplets in my back seat man!" Emmett said shaking his head.

"Didn't they teach you that in that training program?" Edward asked.

"I may of missed a class or two!" Emmett admitted.

"You do know how to operate a cell phone right?" Edward asked.

"Edward I'm not stupid!" Emmett said.

"Then call me if there is any problems!" Edward said. we were taking separate mini vans. Edward Jasper and Emmett had gotten three of the most safest mini vans on the face of the planet…they were outfitted with bullet proof glass and armor exterior.

" Okay!" Emmett said.

End of flash back.

We were on the road the morning after the exams. We must of driven through ten states before dark. To arrive in Florida took us five days. It then took us another five hours to reach the dock.

'About time I was getting sick of the interior of the mini van!" Alice exclaimed as we got out to board the boat…the guys were driving the vans in. In the past few months we grew exponetionally…Emmett even made comments to Rose.

__

Flash back.

"You look like your carrying a baby elephant!" Emmett said on the way to the doctor's office the day we found out about the twins and triplets.

"It feels like that too…it probably inherited its daddy' s size…what were you Emmett when you were born…20 pounds!" Rose shot back.

End of flash back

" See you in five!" Alice said.

"Boys!" Alice said to me

"Bella ill be here as long as you need me!" Alice continued

"Alright." I said

We were watching t.v when Edward came it. He had a strange look on his face…it was stressed but relieved at the same time.

"I'm so glad that I didn't miss this!" Edward said.

"Oh there is a few more hours of this!" I said. Then the anesthesiologist came in at this point asking if I would like the epidural. I didn't refuse.

I was in for a long run.

The boat ride took the usual two hours to get to the island. When we got there we immediately went to the hotel. Nothing had changed except for us since the last time we came here.

"Shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked.

The boat ride took the usual two hours to get to the island. When we got there we immediately went to the hotel. Nothing had changed except for us since the last time we came here.

"Shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Okay!" Rose and I agreed. Jasper shot Alice a warning look. She had been having some problems lately and they had wanted her on bed rest. As if Alice would let that happen.

"Jasper I'm due to pop any day now…don't worry exercise is good for the baby!" Alice said. Jasper couldn't argue with that logic

"Just be careful!" Jasper said.

"No I'm going to endanger both my and our unborn child's life!" Alice said defiantly

" of course ill be careful silly!" Alice added

" What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Room service…if Alice is going to be on her feet tomorrow I want her to have as much rest as possible!" Jasper said

"Sounds cool!" I said

Alice…looking like a red ball bounded up the stairs first. All we could hear was "Shopping, shopping , shopping!" ringing up the stairs. We were going to buy some more clothes for the babies probably. we must of packed twenty pairs for each child.

The next morning Alice was at our door already to go. She looked like a pink gumball…which was testimony to what I looked like considering I was two times her size and wearing the same color. Rose came in looking absolutely huge. Her due date it turned out was in early January…She was only a week pregnant…not two when she found out. (a/n just go with it!)I didn't want to see what she would look like in early January.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked

"Yep!" Alice said dragging me out the door.

We had been shopping for three hours. Alice got a boat load of maturnity and baby clothing for all of us. You would of thought that we were moving here! I was in the dresssing room trying on my twentieth outfit on when I felt this feeling of almost indigestion. I brushed it off as part of being pregnant . It came again about ten minutes later while I was walking with Alice. When it hit a third time again ten minutes later I finally brought it up.

"Oh I get that all the time…god damn Emmett and his genes!" Rose laughed. It was then that I was hit with a sudden cramping feeling.

"What the hell…I'm getting this cramping feeling now!" I said. Alice had a look of realization on her face.

"BELLA DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?" Alice shouted.

"What?"

"CHRISTMAS EVE…WE'RE DUE TODAY!" Alice continued to shout. Shit I couldn't be in labor in the middle of a mall. Another cramp hit just then.

"Alice I think I need to sit down!" I said sitting on a bench. I was hit by the worst cramp of my life just then.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed. Alice then whipped out her car keys and dragged us out the front door.

" Common Bella its hospital time for you!" Alice said throwing me into the van…it figured that I would have to be the first one. She then proceeded to drive at a hundred thousand miles per hour towards the only hospital on the island. My water broke all over her back seat. Damn it these kids were coming now!

"OWW!" I shouted as another contraction hit.

" If she's like that and she's only having two I'm afraid for my self!" Rose looking at me from the third row.

"Shut it Rose!" Alice said continuing to blow past red lights.

We reached the hospital a short time later. It was found that I was five center meters dilated. They told me that I still had a few hours of hard labor to go. Damn it I couldn't take a few more hours of this…I wanted them out and now.

"Alice have you called Edward?" I asked after Alice was allowed to enter the room,

"I totally forgot about that!" Alice said. She peered her head around the corner looking for nurses and then whipped out her cell phone. She dialed Jasper's number. The guys were together at the games store on the other side of the island.

"Jasper get Edward on the phone right now!" Alice said.

" What do you mean you cant find him? YOU NEED TO FIND HIM NOW." Alice roared.

" Why…his wife is in labor that's why…what do you mean no she's not…are you with her right now!" Alice said. Another contraction hit. I actually broke Alice's hand in the middle of the contraction.

"OWW!…That was Bella breaking my hand…she truly is in labor she needs Edward!" Alice half screamed

APV

Two hours after arriving at the hospital we were still waiting for the babies to be born. I now had a pink cast on my hand. Edward had just come out telling us that it was getting close and they would be here soon. I turned excitedly to Jasper. Just as I did that I was hit by a sudden cramping feeling. God damn it I couldn't be in labor the same day as my friend! How fair was that!

" Jasper I have a problem!" I said ten minutes later when the another one hit.

"Not you too!" Jasper said.

"Oh I think so!" I said. Jasper then got a nurse. She placed me in a room next to Bella's. When the checked me they told me that I was already 7 center meters. I had been in labor all day and didn't know it.

" I think that the hospital should go on alert incase Rose pops….triplets usually come early!" Jasper said right after the doctor left. It was then that I heard my best friend's babies being born….it scared me half to death.

" Oh my god Jazz she sounds like she's dying in there or something!" I said freaking out.

"Don't worry I'm sure that she's fine!" Jasper said. It was then that we heard the cries of a baby.

"JASPER GO CHECK ON HER!" I said. Jasper ran out the door. A second later he came back with a smile on his face.

" She's fine and both babies are out and doing well…Edward's holding the babies and showing them the room right now" Jasper said.

"She wants to know how your doing…she saw you in the wheelchair!" Jasper continued. Just then the doctor came in to check me again.

"Can I have drugs!" I said….I was in extreme pain.

" No, your ready now!" the doctor said…that was quick!

BPV

Edward and I were laying in bed holding the twins when the nurse came in to take them to the wellness station. I couldn't believe that I was only in labor for three hours. We could hear Alice delivering from the next room over.

"Dear god she went fast…she was in labor for what an hour?" I asked. It was then that we saw Emmett pushing Rose in a wheelchair down the hall. Following them were a team of doctors and nurses. I really felt bad for them, I mean six babies in one day must be a workout for them.

"Did you guys all eat something at the mall or something?" Edward said astonished.

"I blame the Chicken Salad!" I joked.

" Hey….Johnny Whitlock Hale just arrived….10 pounds 10 ounces!" Jasper said running into the room. Dear god that sounded like it hurt!

"Tell Alice I feel her pain…ours was 7 pounds each!" I said.

"Hey…anyone call the grandparents by the way?" I asked.

"You take Charlie…ill take Carlisle and Esme ….Then we'll take the Hales and Brandon's if Jasper hasn't got to them yet." Edward said I then grabbed the hospital phone. Charlie was on standby ever since we told him where we were leaving for the island. He was going to catch the first flight out the minute he found out that I was either in labor or had delivered.

"Hi dad!" I said.

"Hey Bells what's up?" Charlie asked.

" Oh just hanging here with your surely new grand children and Edward." I said.

"Do you mean…" Charlie said.

" Exactly 7 pounds each…born five minutes ago!" I said.

" I'm coming out there!" Charlie said. Edward whispered to me that Carlisle was willing to fly Charlie out with them tonight.

" Carlisle and Esme have offered their private jet to you if you want to leave tonight?" I asked.

" Tell them yes and thank you…what time?" Charlie said.

"When?" Charlie asked.

"As soon as you get there!" I said after Edward whispered it to me.

"By the way you might want to bring Mr. Brandon… Johnny Whitlock was born 10 pounds 10 ounces two minutes ago, Jasper just broke the news to us!" I said

"I'm out the door now ( knocks on Mr. Brandon's door) BRAD ALICE AND BELLA HAD THE BABIES WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Charlie shouted the last part to Mr. Brandon. a commotion then ensued.

"We're on our way!" Charlie said . Then he hung up.

"He's on his way to your parents now!" I said to Edward after I placed the phone down

"We don't have to call anyone else …the Hales were already there" Edward said.

"And dad practically dragged Mr. Brandon out of the house!" I agreed

Alice was then wheeled into our room. Instead of the tired look of most mothers…She was bright eyed and bushy tailed. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi guys…where's the babies?" Alice asked.

"Oh in the nursery right now I said…Edward I want to see them!" I said. I then moved into another wheelchair and he wheeled me into the nursery. Alice followed.

"Oh my god they're so cute!" Alice cooed. It was then that we saw three isolates come in all labeled McCullen Babies.

"Damn Rose popped those kids out fast!" Alice said seeing the children being wheeled in. All of them had Emmett's hair and were huge for triplets.

"Yeah Rose was in labor for 10 minutes…I never saw babies come so fast!" Emmett said from behind us. The nurse came out and asked Emmett to name them.

"Emmett John McCullen Jr, Eric Emmett McCullen and Bret Emmett McCullen." Emmett said proudly. We could hear Rose screaming "NO!" all the way down the hall.

"Um I think that you should talk to your wife before we write down names Mr. McCullen I mean she adamantly refused those names before. Emmett then went to talk to Rose. He came back five minutes later defeated.

"She wants to name them Calvin Hale- McCullen, James Hale-McCullen and Luke Hale-McCullen.

"Its for the best Emmett I'm sure" Jasper said.

" Yeah…Well I can take solace in the fact that Edward and Bella named their kid after me!" Emmett said.

"Emmett what the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"Marc Cullen…McCullen…kinda sounds similar doesn't it?" Emmett said.

"Emmett that was a coincidence!" Edward said. I couldn't believe that Emmett thought that we named our kid after him..

" So you didn't name your kid after me?" Emmett said disappointed again.

" We'll name our next one after you!" I said giving Edward a look.

"Really!"

"Yes." Edward said

" So how much did they weigh?" I asked.

" 6 pounds each!" Emmett said smiling. Rose had eighteen pounds of baby weight.

"That sounds like it hurt!" Alice said

"Yeah well she asked me to get a vasectomy before we do it again." Emmett said.

"I can see why!" I said.

"So which ones are yours?" Emmett asked.

" Johnny Whitlock is over there ( Emmett cringed at the size of him) and the twins Marc and Charity are over there." I said.

"And I thought that the triplets were big!" Emmett said staring at little Johnny.

" Yeah well I couldn't picture delivering three!" Alice said.

"Damn Alice that kid is big for someone of your size!" Emmett said.

"Well I was a big baby…I just didn't grow since then and from what I understand Jasper and Rose were both eight pounds and that's huge for twins" EIGHT POUNDS I COULDN'T TAKE SEVEN.

"How much does he weigh?" Emmett asked.

"10 pounds 10 ounces!" Alice said

"Woah that had to hurt!" Emmett said.

"Oh you have no idea." Alice said

We then went back in our rooms to rest.

I awoke early the next morning to find the babies in their isolates near my bed. Edward was bottle feeding Charity and singing lullabies . He looked as if it was his life's mission to be a father. I picked Marc up and did the same thing. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I just got off the phone with our parents…they're going to be here in an hour!" Edward said. I then proceeded to throw clothes on. Alice wheeled herself in at this point.

"I just got off the phone with my dad…he's so excited that he has a grandson…Mom said that he made the house into baby land!" Alice said

"Yeah Charlie actually had stuff saved." I said.

" You know what he did when he found out I was pregnant…told Jasper that he desperately hoped that I would have a boy…He didn't even yell at me for being pregnant in the first place!" Alice said

"I wish Charlie said that!" I said.

It was then that Emmett and Rose came in…Emmett was holding a baby in each hand and Rose had the third one. Seeing Emmett hold babies was the funniest thing in my life. He was holding them like footballs.

"So this is where the party is…Where's Jasper and John?" Emmett asked.

" Jasper took him for a walk around the ward…he'll be here any minute!" Alice said.

"Emmett tells me that he's big…how big is he?" Rose asked.

" 10 pounds 10 ounces when he was born!" Alice said.

"Ouch!" Rose said

" Tell me about it!" Alice said. Rose then saw Marc and Charity.

"Oh their so precious….Hi I'm your Auntie Rose…and this is your Auntie Alice!" Rose cooed.

" Oh they're so adorable!" Rose continued to coo. I then went to see her children. They were all spitting images of Emmett even now. They all had dark curly hair and you could already tell that they were going to have dimples. The only hints of Rose were the shape eyes and the mouth. They even had Emmett's color eyes.

" Oh their so cute…look at those curls!" I said.

"oh I know I could just play with them all day long!" Alice said placing her fingers in the curls.

We hadn't realized how much time had gone by until Jasper had come in saying that he saw the parents enter the maternity ward….they hadn't seen him though.

"Guys they're here!" Jasper said calling us into the hall way. we came out to see the group sitting together each set of grandparents staring back at us. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were wearing " PROUD GRANDPARENTS OF TWINS" . The letters were on a pink background and were cobalt blue. The Hales were wearing bright blue t-shirts saying "PROUD GRANDPARENTS OF TRIPLETS +1" and the Brandon's were wearing "PROUD GRANDPARENTS OF JOHNATHAN WHITLOCK HALE!" in a similar style blue.

"Don't you love the t-shirts that I made honey!" Alice's mother said walking over to us. Everyone else followed.

" Let me hold my grandson!" Mr. Brandon said.

"they're so cute!" Charlie said

"Can I hold one!" Charlie said. I handed Marc over to him and Edward handed Charity over to Esme.

"Now you'll know the torture that we went through having girls!" Charlie and Mr. Brandon said to Edward.

" Yeah but at least she'll have a brother to help a little!" Edward said.

" True …he might scare people like Mike and Eric away!" Charlie said.

"How was it?" Mrs. Brandon asked.

" Three hours of excruciating pain Alice only had one hour and Rose had hers out in ten minutes" I said.

" You guys are lucky…with Alice I was stuck for ten hours…I wanted to kill your father for doing that to me….but it was worth it!" Mrs. Brandon said

"Ten hours…oww!" Rose said

"And I thought three was bad!" I said

"This reminds me of the day you were born…you know you were delivered in twenty minutes….your mother wanted to kill me for almost missing it while filling out admission peppers!" Charlie said.

"I wish mine was twenty minutes!" Mrs. Brandon said


	39. The next generation

**Tropical paradise. i dont own twilight SM does. Thanks forf the reviews...keep them comming! Alright guys this is going to be my last chapter...but please read my other stories and review!**

**Chapter 39**

BPV

It was our first night back in the apartments. We left the hospital and took the private Jet back home. It was our first night alone with the babies. Edward had a huge closet of ours turned into a nursery. He thought that Alice's shopping habits would make this a necessity so it was a miracle that he finished this the week before we found out we were expecting. The nursery was beautiful…done in gender neutral colors.

" We are so lucky that they've been so good!" Edward said watching them while they slept. We then made dinner for ourselves. The rest of the night they were quiet. Edward and I watched tv together and cleaned up the kitchen. It was then that Rose came into the room.

"We need your help!" Rose said looking distressed. Entering Rose's apartment I saw Emmett running around with a diaper on his head and latex gloves on his hands.

"We don't know how to change their diapers!" Rose said.

" First of all the diaper doesn't go on Emmett's head!" I said

"Emmett get that thing off your head! Rose shouted.

"Secondly make sure that the straps line up correctly…and Barnie belongs on the back!" Edward said

"Like this?" Emmett said holding up a correctly changed diaper.

"Yep!" I said

"That wasn't that hard!" Emmett said.

"Yeah its not so bad!" Rose said.

"Say where did you guys learn how to take care of kids?" Emmett asked.

"I used to baby sit!" I said.

"So did I." Edward said.

"Are you guys okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah we're good for now" Rose said.

We got back into the apartment to find that the twins were still sleeping. They really were good babies. We continued to clean the kitchen and then went to bed. We were awoken at three in the morning by a loud wailing sound. Edward and I looked at each other and ran into the nursery. The twins were still sleeping. It was then that we learned the source of the sound.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU NEVER STOP EATING" Alice shouted. Heavy footfalls followed afterwards.

"Alice needs to calm that baby down…the twins are going to wake up soon!" Edward said a few minutes later when the baby was still crying. It was obvious that Alice hadn't reached the kitchen yet.

"PLEASE SHUT UP!" Alice cried as she entered the nursery. She sounded as if she'd loose it soon.

"I think that Alice is going to loose it after a few days of this." I laughed.

"Ill bet that she's reconsidering having future kids!" Edward said..

"DAMN IT…YOU WANT _A SECOND _BOTTLE!" Alice shouted after the baby started wailing again..

" I wonder if she's made sure that he doesn't need a diaper change or something?" I said.

" THAT'S GOT TO BE IT….YOUR DIAPER IS NEAT AND CLEAN!" We could hear Alice shouting.

A few minutes later the baby finally settled down. We then heard Alice go back to bed.

"Finally its over!" Edward said.

19 years later.

The next few years flew by fast. Edward and I were pregnant again three months after the twins were born. We had another boy. We eventually moved out of the apartment and into a house after our medical careers took off. Alice , Jasper , Rose and Emmett were our next door neighbors on either side. Alice too had another child…this one was the girl that she had always wanted. She got her Allison Charity. Little Allie was Alice in a miniature. It was funny to see her next to her older brother. Johnny's eating habits didn't change much over the first eight years of his life. He resembled a Jasper like beach ball. It was a sore point in Alice and Jasper's marriage. Jasper thought that Johnny would out grow of it. The year he turned nine Alice had enough and placed him on weight watchers. It was remarkable to watch the change happen. By age ten he was Jasper's clone as well. Their marriage greatly improved after that. The weight loss was so dramatic that Johnny became a local spokesperson for weight watchers.

Edward and I were sitting on the porch one day co writing the script for our new book. We were going to be co-authors of " The East Coast Tsunami Twenty One Years Later…Survivors Tales" when Alice came bounding over with Johnny and Allison. I swore that I was looking at the Alice and Jasper from my book…from twenty years ago.

"Hey guys!" Alice said interrupting my thoughts

"Hey Alice… Johnny, Allie!" Edward and I said.

" How's the book coming…did you include us on the back of the mopeds yet?" Alice asked.

"Yep…that's in Chapter five!" I said

"What about when…" Alice started up.

"Alice its all there…we just finished ." Edward said.

" Don't worry Alice…there's going to be pictures of you and everything, we just need your yearbook photo for Chapter one." I said.

"Its in the house…I can get Jasper's too if you need it!" Alice said.

" If that wouldn't be a problem!" I said.

Alice then ran back to get it. It was then that Marc found us with his girlfriend. He was the spitting image of Edward…there was no trace of me anywhere. His girlfriend was a girl like me…it shouldn't of shocked me…both my sons fell for girls with terminal klutziness. I figured that it was a gene in the family or something. Also Charity turned out to inherit my bad balance. One of these incidents led her to meet her boyfriend who was a paramedic.. Edward and I knew the kid well from the hospital we both worked at and were planning to set them up anyways.

"Mom, Dad…we have something to tell you!" Marc said. Edward and I got prepared…we had seen the ring on her finger yesterday morning.

"Go ahead honey!" I said. I then smiled at Edward.

"We're engaged!" Marc said.

"Oh that's wonderful…Just don't tell Papa Charlie yet…he might think that your pregnant!" I said.

"Did someone say something about a wedding!" Alice said appearing almost out of thin air with the pictures.

" We're getting married Auntie !" Marc said.

"Oh that's wonderful…I haven't had to plan a wedding since my own…Johnny why don't you find a nice girl like that?" Alice said.

"Mom just because you and dad and everyone else in this neighborhood found each other early on in life doesn't mean that I'm going to!" Johnny said.

"Plus between you and little Allie most of my girlfriends get scared off anyways!" Johnny continued. We then heard this weird roaring sound coming from Rose and Emmett's back yard.

"God damn it their all just like Uncle Emmett." Johnny said watching his three cousins wrestle in the back yard. Emmett was coaching them.

"EMMETT THEY HAVE TO STUDY…THEY BARELY GOT OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL AND THEY HAVE SCHOLARSHIPS TO KEEP UP YOU KNOW" Rose shouted out the door.

"SCHOLARSHIPS THAT THEY GOT FOR BEING IDENTICAL TRIPLETS AND BEING GOOD AT SPORTS" Emmett shouted back.

"GET THEIR BUTS IN HERE NOW!" Rose shouted.

Boy things hadn't changed much!


End file.
